


The Peace of Mind I Left Behind

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Every Breath of Me [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man 3, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Iron Man 3, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: I'm racing to the finish lineOf a lifetime that's barely startedThe peace of mind I left behindI pray you'll keep in your perfect garden----After the Avengers left, Peter had hoped that everything would go back to normal. Everything was fine and they had saved the day right? But things didn’t go back to normal.





	1. Chapter 1

After the Avengers left, Peter had hoped that everything would go back to normal. Everything was fine and they had saved the day right? But things didn’t go back to normal. First, the Tower had to be repaired. The top fifteen floors need a massive rebuilding. His dad and Pepper had a lot of new ideas for the Tower, so they were constantly busy with that. During the day, when Peter was at camp, that was fine by him. But when he came home and his dad was pouring over work constantly, Peter was disappointed.

His dad seemed different after the Battle of New York. It wasn’t like when he came back from Afghanistan. Sure back then he was always in his workshop, but there was a focus and a certainty to him. Not to mention, he had been honest with Peter about what he was up to. Now, his dad always seemed distracted. It was as if there was something on his mind, something that he couldn’t express out loud.

Some weekends, his dad would have to go back to Malibu suddenly and Peter would have to stay in New York. He’d stay with May and Ben, which was fine. But he missed his dad. He missed their movie nights. He missed sitting in the workshop with him. He missed watching his dad cook pancakes for him on Sunday mornings. He missed what had been normal.

Peter sighed as he made his way towards the lower labs. His birthday was in a few days and all he really wanted was to hang out in the Tower with Ned and watch movies all day. Ned’s idea was to watch all six of the Star Wars movies and the director’s commentary. It would take most of the day, but Peter thought it was a great idea. The only problem was having Ned at the Tower. The remodel was almost done, but his dad had been cagey about Peter having Ned over to the Tower. He walked into the lab to see his dad working on something.

“Hi dad,” Peter said. Tony looked up for a second before resuming his work.

“Hey squirt,” Tony said. “How was camp?”

“It’s Saturday dad,” Peter said. “I didn’t go to camp today.”

“Oh,” Tony said, not looking up from the suit. “Must’ve gotten my days mixed up.” Peter stood by the table awkwardly. His dad looked like he hadn’t slept. As he got older, he started to realize that his dad was working on something constantly, even at the detriment of his own sleep schedule. It was also clear to him that both Pepper and Rhodey didn’t like it. He was starting to dislike it too. When Tony continued working, Peter sighed to himself before speaking up.

“Dad?” Peter said, his voice a little timid. “I, uh, had a request. Well, more like a favor I guess.” Tony looked up from his work. Peter was fidgeting with his hands, so it was clear he wanted something.

“Sure Peter,” Tony said. “What is it?”

“Well I was hoping,” Peter started, walking over to where his dad was sitting. “With my birthday coming up and all, that Ned could come over to the Tower and watch movies with me?” Tony sighed. “Please?”

“I don’t know buddy,” Tony said. “There’s still a lot of working going on. And Bruce has been doing some work here and Natasha and Clint have been popping in and out. I just don’t know if it would be a good idea.”

“But,” Peter said. “It’s for my birthday.”

“You can have your movie marathon at May and Ben’s,” Tony suggested. “Or his house.”

“But that’s what we always do,” Peter said, his lip quivering. “I just want to invite him here.” Tony sighed and Peter felt his eyes tear up. “Dad, please.”

“I’m sorry buddy,” Tony said. Peter just shook his head.

“No you’re not,” The ten-year-old said, tears falling from his eyes. Tony moved to comfort his son, but Peter backed away. He then ran out of the lab, not wanting to talk to his dad anymore. All he wanted was to spend his birthday with his best friend in the Tower. Was that really so much to ask?

* * *

Tony sighed after Peter ran out of the lab. He felt bad for not giving his son what he wanted. But the Tower wasn’t a safe place. The Battle of New York proved that. And until Tony knew everything was safe, he couldn’t just let Peter have a sleepover.

“Why is Peter crying?” He looked up to see Pepper standing in the doorway. He shook his head and Pepper walked over to him. “He ran past me; didn’t even notice I was there.”

“He wants to have Ned over for his birthday,” Tony said.

“And you said no?” Pepper asked, indignation in her voice. “Tony!”

“Honey, the Tower isn’t fixed yet,” Tony said. “It’s not...It’s not safe.” Pepper shook her head.

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Pepper said. “This Tower has state of the art technology. It can keep out any threat.”  _ It didn’t stop Loki or the Chitauri _ , Tony couldn’t help but think. “Tony, Peter barely asks you for anything. If that little boy wants his best friend to come over to the Tower, then that’s what you should allow.” Tony sighed. Pepper just shook her head and then walked out of the lab. Tony rubbed his hands down his face. He was exhausted and the last two conversations certainly didn’t make him feel any better.

As he closed his eyes, all he could see was the wormhole. He shook his eyes open and took a deep breath. That was all he saw when he tried to sleep the last few days and it was driving him crazy. He needed to know the Tower was safe. He needed to know that Pepper and Peter were safe. But he also felt guilty for hurting his son. He picked up his phone.

“Happy,” Tony said, hearing the other man answer. “I need you to do something for me.”

* * *

Tony walked down the hallway towards Peter’s temporary room. He could hear voices, meaning Peter wasn’t alone. He tiptoed towards the door and peered in. He spotted Peter sitting on his bed, Pepper next to him. Peter was leaning against her side, reading from a book. Pepper was gently running her fingers through Peter’s hair, a soft smile on her face. Tony stepped back and then knocked on the door. He could hear Peter whispering to Pepper and Pepper whispering back.

“You can come in dad,” Peter finally said. Tony pushed open the door and walked in. The book Peter was reading was closed and sitting on the nightstand.

“Can I sit?” Tony asked. Peter shrugged and Tony fought back a sigh. He sat down at the foot of the bed, leaving space between where Peter and Pepper were sitting. Pepper’s hands were folded neatly in her lap. “So Peter, I wanted to talk about the conversation we had earlier.”

“We don’t have to,” Peter said quietly, looking down at his lap.

“No I think we should,” Tony said. “Because I wanted to tell you about the Tower remodel.” Pepper raised an eyebrow, not sure where he was going with this. “I’ve asked Happy to help expedite the rebuilding process. I think with him pushing it along we should be done by,” He pretended to do some counting in his head. “The tenth.” Peter looked up, a little surprised.

“You mean,” He started, not sure if he was understanding.

“You can have your friend over for your birthday,” Peter smiled widely and nearly launched himself at his dad. Tony wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him into his lap. Peter hugged his dad tightly, nuzzling his head against Tony’s chest. Tony looked at Pepper who smiled and nodded her head in approval. Tony smiled and pressed a kiss into his son’s messy curls.

“I’m sorry that I upset you earlier bambino,” Tony said.

“It’s okay,” Peter said quietly.

“No buddy it isn’t,” Tony said with a sigh. “I love you and I want to make sure that you know that and that I would do anything for you. You know that right?” Peter nodded, looking up at his dad. Tony bit back a soft sigh. There were moments, when his son would stare up at him with his big, brown eyes, and it would remind Tony of the first time Peter opened his eyes. And how in that moment, he knew that the baby in his arms was going to be his whole world.

“I love you too dad,” Peter said. Tony smiled and freed one hand to ruffle his son’s hair. Peter then glanced over at Pepper, who was watching them. “Pepper?”

“Yes Peter?” Pepper began, a little surprised to hear her name.

“You can join the hug.” Tony chuckled and pressed another kiss to his son’s head. Pepper smiled and laughed lightly before scooting to the other side of the bed. She wrapped an arm around Peter, the ten-year-old leaning against her shoulder. She reached her other hand out, lacing her fingers with Tony’s. Peter pulled Tony closer until he was squished between the two adults. Tony carded his free hand through his son’s hair. Peter’s head started lolling against Pepper’s shoulder, his eyes growing heavier and heavier with sleep.

“I love you both,” Peter murmured. Tony smiled, but then glanced at Pepper. Her eyes were slowly filling with tears. Had Peter ever said that he loved her? He couldn’t remember. It was clear from Pepper’s reaction that it had to have been the first time she had heard it.

“We love you too sweetie,” Pepper said, her voice barely above a whisper. Peter nodded, a sleepy smile on his face. After a few more minutes, Tony stood up slowly and lifted Peter up. Pepper stood up, moving so Tony could place the sleeping boy on the bed. Once Peter was tucked in, the two adults stepped out of the room. Tony closed the door and turned to face Pepper. She was sniffling and dabbing the corner of her eye.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked gently, closing the distance between the two of them. Pepper smiled a little and nodded.

“He’s just the sweetest kid,” Pepper said and Tony nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him.

“Thank you for talking some sense into me,” He murmured quietly. “I needed that today.” Pepper nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She then stepped away and took Tony’s hand. He smiled and followed her down the hallway, feeling a little better than he had before.


	2. Birthday at the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Certainly is a lot nicer than SHIELD headquarters,” Natasha said. She glanced over at Peter, who was carefully unwrapping the present. “And it’s got that cutie pie as an added bonus.”
> 
> “Did super spy Natasha Romanoff just call my son a ‘cutie pie’?” Tony asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.
> 
> “You might be an ass sometimes,” Natasha began. “But you’ve got a cute kid.”

Peter was literally vibrating with excitement as he ran around the finished penthouse. The construction workers had finished late last night and Tony had stayed up making sure everything was back where it had been originally. He smiled as Peter continued to run around the place. Finally, Peter ran back over to him.

“It looks great dad!” He said.

“I would agree buddy,” Tony said ruffling his hair.

“Sir,” JARVIS’s voice intoned. “Ms. Romanoff is here and requesting access to the penthouse. She says it is urgent.” Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He had a feeling that Natasha being there wasn’t an urgent matter. But Peter looked up at Tony with an excited expression and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright let her up Jar,” Tony said. Peter scurried over to the elevator and a few moments later the doors opened, revealing Natasha in civilian clothing, a hand behind her back.

“Hi Nat!” Peter said as she stepped out of the elevator. She smiled and he hugged her. “What are you doing here?”

“Well a little birdy told me it was someone’s birthday,” Peter’s smile only grew. She moved the hidden hand, revealing a present. “Happy birthday sweetie.” Peter looked over at his dad who nodded. Peter hugged her and then took the present, running over to the couch. Natasha walked over to where Tony was sitting.

“Urgent matter,” Tony said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I figured your son turning eleven was an urgent matter,” Natasha said with a shrug. “Besides, I heard the Tower was all done.” Tony nodded.

“Every Avenger has their own room,” Tony said. “Bruce is already all moved in. But he’s been here a lot anyways.”

“Certainly is a lot nicer than SHIELD headquarters,” Natasha said. She glanced over at Peter, who was carefully unwrapping the present. “And it’s got that cutie pie as an added bonus.”

“Did super spy Natasha Romanoff just call my son a ‘cutie pie’?” Tony asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“You might be an ass sometimes,” Natasha began. “But you’ve got a cute kid.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tony said as they watched Peter finish unwrapping the present. It was a video game and a book. Peter smiled and put them down before scurrying over to them.

“Thanks Nat,” He said before hugging her again. Natasha stroked his hair, a smile on her face.

“So what else are you doing for your birthday?” She asked.

“My best friend Ned is coming over!” Peter said. “And we’re going to watch all the Star Wars movies.” Peter then let go of Natasha and looked at his dad. “What time is it?”

“Your friend is going to be here soon,” Tony said. “Better go make sure you have everything set up.” Peter nodded and ran off to his room, nearly running into Pepper in the process.

“Sorry!” Peter shouted before dodging around her and continuing down the hallway. Pepper chuckled and shook her head. She walked over to Tony and Natasha.

“Morning you two,” She said, kissing Tony’s cheek.

“You don’t seem too surprised to see her,” Tony said, pointing to Natasha. Pepper smirked and shrugged.

“Thanks for the gift suggestions,” Natasha said and Pepper nodded. “I’m going to go check in on Bruce. I’ll see you both later.” She then walked over to the waiting, open elevator door. Once the doors were shut, Tony turned to Pepper.

“The gift suggestions?” Tony asked. “Since when do you two talk?”

“She did work for me for a period of time,” Pepper pointed out. “And she adores Peter.” Tony just made a face. “Oh stop being so childish.”

“I was told that was part of my charm,” Tony said. Pepper just shook her head and he planted a kiss on her lips.

“You have things to prepare for your son’s birthday,” Pepper said. “And I have a meeting with investors.” She went to walk away, but Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her in front of him. She made a face, pursing her lips like she wanted to be annoyed at him, but that also said she found his action charming.

“Have I ever told you that you make a great CEO?” Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Buttering me up doesn’t mean I don’t still have to go run your company,” Pepper said. Tony chuckled and kissed her again before letting go of her waist. “Ned’s mother is dropping Ned off soon, so make sure everything is ready.”

“Yes honey,” Tony said. Pepper smiled and headed towards the elevator. Peter ran back into the room, slightly out of breath.

“Bye Pepper!” Peter said as he saw Pepper boarding the elevator. She smiled and waved to him before the doors shut. Tony walked across the room to where his son was.

“All set?” He asked. Peter nodded. “Let’s double check that we have all the snacks.” Peter smiled and tugged on his dad’s arm. Tony chuckled and squatted down, allowing Peter to climb onto his back. Peter laughed, earning a smile from Tony.

“Let’s go dad!” And Tony headed towards the kitchen, the eleven-year-old holding tightly onto his shoulders, his laughter filling the penthouse.

* * *

Peter and his dad stood in the lobby of the Tower, Happy standing behind them. There were a few people milling about the lobby, and two people sitting at the reception desk. Happy, who Pepper had made the Stark Industries head of security recently, was looking around the lobby. Tony was sure he was looking for badges, since Happy was a stickler for that. Tony looked away from Happy to see Ned and his mother entering the Tower. Ned was looking around, his mouth slightly agape.

“Hi Peter!” Ned said as they approached. Peter smiled. Ned was holding a wrapped present in one hand and had a backpack on his back. He handed Peter the present. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks Ned,” Peter said with a smile, accepting the gift.

“Go wait by the elevator buddy,” Tony said and Peter smiled before heading off towards the elevator with Ned. Happy followed them. Tony turned to face Ned’s mother.

“Thank you for allowing him to come over,” Mrs. Leeds said. “He’s very excited about it. I did tell him that whatever he sees, he probably shouldn’t talk about.” Tony chuckled, but nodded.

“I appreciate that,” Tony said with a polite smile. “Can’t let the world in on all my secrets.” She nodded, a polite smile on her face. “So tomorrow morning?”

“I’ll be here by nine,” She said. “We have church at 10.” Tony nodded.

“See you then,” He said. She nodded and walked out of the building. Tony watched her leave before walking over to where his son and Ned were waiting. Happy nodded to Tony before walking away. Tony pressed the button.

“This place is so cool,” Ned said. “It’s like the tallest building I’ve ever seen!” The elevator doors opened and Tony walked in and stood so he was leaning against the back wall. Peter and Ned stood in front of him.

“Wait until you see the view from my room,” Peter said as the elevator started to move. “You can see everything!” Ned smiled widely and Tony bit back a chuckle. The elevator reached the penthouse and Peter walked out, Ned following him. He looked around, shock and awe on his face.

“Wow,” Ned said. “This is so cool!” Peter smiled.

“Pete, bud,” Tony said. “Why don’t you give Ned a tour and I’ll get the movie set up.” Peter nodded and pulled Ned towards where his room was. Tony chuckled and headed towards the kitchen, to grab the snacks he and Peter had prepared.

* * *

A few hours later, Peter and Ned were camped out in front of the TV. Several bowls of snacks were on the table near them, as well as a half-finished pizza, still in the box. Ned was lying on his stomach, pillows all around him, his face resting on his hands. Peter was sitting next to him, leaning against the couch, his bare feet stretched out in front of him. They were already a few movies in.

“Man Anakin’s the worst,” Ned said, as they watched the third movie. “Like I know he had to become Darth Vader, but did he have to be so mean about it?” Peter laughed and went to speak, when he heard the elevator door open. He looked past the TV to see who it was. A huge smile crossed his face.

“Pause the movie JARVIS,” Peter said, before standing up. Ned looked at him, confused. “Want to see something cool?” Ned nodded and stood up. Peter nodded his head and they walked over to the elevator. Ned’s mouth dropped open in shock. To Peter, the person standing next to his dad was normal.

But Ned was staring at Captain America, his favorite superhero.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said walking over. “Cap just wanted to come up and wish you a happy birthday.” Ned stared at Peter in shock and Peter just smirked. Tony winked at Peter and patted his shoulder.

“Hi Cap!” Peter said, waving to the super soldier. Steve smiled and walked over to them.

“Happy birthday Peter,” Steve said, handing Peter a small wrapped gift. “I hope you like it. I wasn’t quite sure what children like in this century.”

“I’m sure it’s really cool,” Peter said. “Thank you.” Steve nodded. Peter glanced at Ned, who was still staring at Steve in shock. “Cap, this is my best friend Ned.”

“Hello son,” Steve said and Ned made a small squeak.

“You’re Captain America,” He said, finally finding his words. Peter held back a giggle and Steve just nodded politely. “You’re like my favorite superhero. My dad’s too. We have all the comics.”

“Well I appreciate that,” Steve said.

“Didn’t you bring one of those comics with you?” Peter asked. Ned always had a Captain America comic with him. He was always reading them. “Could you sign it Cap?”

“Sure can,” Steve said. Ned’s eyes widened and Peter pulled his friend towards his room to get the aforementioned comic. Steve walked over to where Tony was standing.

“Did you know about that?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Tony said. “You’re that kid’s favorite. So when you showed up, I thought it would be nice.”

“Fatherhood is a good look on you Stark,” Steve said and Tony shrugged. Peter then came running back into the room, Ned tailing behind him. Steve squatted down as Ned handed him the comic book and a pen.

“Ned, right?” Ned nodded wordlessly. Tony walked over to where Peter was standing and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. Peter looked up at his dad, a grin on his face. Tony just smirked back and ruffled his son’s hair with his other hand. Steve finished signing the comic book and handed it back to Ned.

“T-thanks,” Ned stuttered out.

“Anytime son,” Steve said. He glanced over at Peter. “Happy birthday Peter.” He then nodded to Tony and entered the elevator. As soon as he was gone, Ned turned to Peter.

“What even is your life?” The other boy asked and Peter shrugged, earning a chuckle from Tony.

“Alright back to your movies boys,” Tony said. “We’ll have cake soon.” The two scurried back to their pile of pillows, going back to their movie watching. Tony watched them for a second, a smile on his face. Then he headed towards the kitchen. As he began looking for all of the things he needed for the birthday cake, he heard the elevator. He didn’t look up, knowing there were only three people who could access the penthouse without his permission.

“Hey Tones,” Rhodey said entering the kitchen, Pepper a few steps behind him. He was holding a present in his hand.

“For me?” Tony asked with a smirk. “Honey bear, you shouldn’t have.” Rhodey rolled his eyes and put the present down on the counter.

“You damn well know that’s for my favorite nephew,” Rhodey said. Tony chuckled. “I just didn’t want to interrupt his movie marathon.”

“Well I’m getting the cake ready now,” Tony said. “Speaking of, honey, where is the cake?” Pepper rolled her eyes but walked past him.

“What would you even do without me?” Pepper asked, going into the fridge and pulling out the cake. Tony smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“Been asking myself that for years,” Tony said, earning a smile for Pepper.

“Alright stop flirting and put the candles in the cake,” Rhodey said, earning a chuckle from Tony. Pepper put the cake down on the counter and the three adults set about decorating the cake.

“Peter come here buddy!” Tony called. They heard the movie pause and the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Peter smiled when he entered and saw the cake. He scurried over to the counter, Ned right behind him. As everyone in the room began to sing to him, Peter smiled, leaning into his dad’s side. Tony couldn’t help but smile looking down at his son. Peter was a eleven years old. It was hard to believe his son was growing up so much every day. He was starting a new middle school in a few weeks and Tony couldn’t believe it. He still remembered that tiny baby being placed in his arms. He remembered worrying over how small his son was. He remembered the first time Peter smiled. He remembered Peter’s first birthday, when his son took his first steps. All of those moments brought a slight tear to his eye.

When everyone finished singing, Peter leaned towards the cake and blew out the candles. He glanced up at Tony and smiled. Tony leaned down so his face was right by his son’s.

“I love you bambino,” He whispered. Peter smiled and spun around, hugging his dad.

“I love you too dad.”


	3. First Day of Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morning buddy,” Tony said, walking into the room.
> 
> “Morning dad,” Peter said, still a little sleepy. Tony walked over to the bed and smiled down at his son.
> 
> “Excited for your first day of middle school?” Peter nodded, a yawn escaping from his lips. Tony chuckled. “Well why don’t you get dressed and I’ll get started on breakfast.”

“Sir,” Tony looked up from his work. He had been in the lab, working all night. He had gone to sleep the night before with the full intention of getting at least a few hours of sleep. But when he tried to sleep, all he could see was the wormhole and the Chitauri army. So he tiptoed out of bed, trying not to wake Pepper, and went down to the lab. But it was the morning now. “Peter is waking up.”

“Thanks Jar,” Tony said, putting his tools down. He ditched the protective goggles and headed to the elevator. He had asked JARVIS to let him know when Peter woke up. It was his first day of middle school after all. He rode the elevator up one floor and stepped off onto the floor. He quickly walked down to Peter’s room. He opened the door to see the eleven-year-old sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning buddy,” Tony said, walking into the room.

“Morning dad,” Peter said, still a little sleepy. Tony walked over to the bed and smiled down at his son.

“Excited for your first day of middle school?” Peter nodded, a yawn escaping from his lips. Tony chuckled. “Well why don’t you get dressed and I’ll get started on breakfast.”

“Okay,” Peter said, getting up. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. He spotted Pepper sitting at the counter, a mug of coffee by her hand as she read through something on her tablet.

“Good morning,” He said. She looked up, a look on disappointment on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t sleep last night did you?” She asked. Tony shrugged and walked over to the coffee maker. “Tony.” He could hear the exasperation in her voice.

“I had work to do,” He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a long sip and then began working on breakfast for Peter.

“Tony you can’t solve all your problems by disappearing to the lab,” Pepper said. He could feel her staring at him, her patient eyes probably warning him to take better care of himself. As his girlfriend, she didn’t have to beat around the bush, she could just say it. Not to mention his constant tinkering wasn’t healthy.

“I’m not trying to solve anything honey,” He said, placing two plates of scrambled eggs on the counter. She gave him a pointed look. She could tell he was lying; he never could lie to her, not well at least. She went to say something, but Peter came into the room. His messy curls had been matted down slightly with water. Tony smirked because it was kind of adorable. He sat down next to Pepper as Tony passed him a fork.

“Eat up buddy,” Tony said. “We have to leave in.” He checked his watch. “Twenty minutes.” Peter nodded and dug into his food. Tony sipped his coffee. Pepper glanced at him, clearly not done with the conversation, but sighed softly. She went back to what she was reading, occasionally taking bites of the eggs Tony prepared. Tony walked around the counter and ruffled Peter’s hair, earning a whine from his son. He then headed down to his room.

He poked his head into his closet, wondering what to wear. He didn’t have time to shower, but he probably needed to change. He was also sure he’d have a few meetings to attend to that day anyways. He quickly changed, deciding on gray slacks, a white button-up dress shirt, and a matching gray suit jacket. He stepped out of the closet, pulling a pair of brown dress shoes on and spotted Pepper waiting for him.

“We weren’t done with our conversation,” Tony sighed and walked over to her. Her hands were on her hip and she was tapping one of her black heels.

“Honey,” Tony said, placing his hands on her hips. She pursed her lips. “Everything is fine. You know I’m not a big sleeper anyways.” She shook her head, but let her arms fall to her side. Tony gently pulled her closer to him. She sighed and leaned her forehead against his.

“Have you ever thought that I don’t want to sleep alone?” She asked quietly. Tony sighed. He had thought that, if he was being honest. But he figured tinkering in the lab was better than Pepper waking up to him having a nightmare. He didn’t want to scare her away.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. “I won’t do that tonight. I promise.”

“You better not,” Pepper murmured, a small smile on her face. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Now go. You have to take that adorable kid to school.” Tony smiled. “And remember, we have a meeting with investors at 10:30.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” He said with a cheeky grin. He kissed her cheek and then headed out of the room. Peter was sitting at the island still, but his plate was gone and he was reading a book. Peter looked up from his book and smiled

“Ready when you are dad,” Peter said, closing the book.

“Then let’s hit the road,” Peter put the book in his backpack and jumped off his seat at the kitchen island. He walked over to the elevator, Tony resting his hand on his son’s shoulder. They rode the elevator in silence, Peter humming to himself. Once they reached the garage, they saw Happy waiting by the car. Tony walked past Happy, getting into the driver’s seat. He was sure Happy rolled his eyes, but went to get into the passenger seat. Peter was already buckled in. Tony smiled before starting the car and heading towards the school.

* * *

When they got to the school, Tony put the car in park. He turned around and glanced at Peter.

“Alright buddy,” Tony said. “This is your stop. Got everything you need?”

“Yep!” Peter said, a big smile on his face.

“And you remember where all your classrooms are?” Peter nodded again. The school had had an orientation for incoming sixth graders a few weeks ago, so Tony and Peter had gotten a tour of the school. Peter had been excited the whole time. The school, in Peter’s eyes was amazing. And it had some of the best science labs he had ever seen (outside of the tower of course). He was also excited to be going to school with Ned, especially because they had all the same classes together.

“I’m ready dad,” Peter said, with a confident smile. Tony smiled back, happy that his son was so sure of himself. But a part of him couldn’t believe that his son, his baby was starting middle school.

“That you are Peter,” Tony said. “Alright, go show that middle school who’s boss.” Peter’s grin only grew and he got out of the car. Tony watched him approach the school. He spotted Ned and the two excitedly began speaking. They then disappeared inside the school.

“All good boss?” Happy asked, eyeing Tony. Tony had a strange expression on his face; a mixture of pride and sadness.

“Yep,” Tony said, before restarting the car and driving off. Peter was going to be alright. He was going to do great. This was his son after all.

* * *

School started out great for Peter. He found Ned immediately and they went straight to their homeroom class. Peter was ecstatic over the fact that he and Ned had the same schedule. They already planned to be lab partners in science. Their homeroom class was also an English teacher’s room. There was a tall skinny Latino man standing at the front of the room. He was instructing students to sit down. Peter and Ned quickly took two seats next to each other.

“I can’t believe we’re in the same class,” Ned said. “It’s like second grade all over again.” Peter smiled and high-fived Ned. He turned his head to look around the room. There were desks for about twenty people set up in the room, all in perfectly straight rows. There was a group of girls sitting in one corner. One of them, a short brunette haired girl, spotted him and he turned away, strangely embarrassed to have someone notice him staring. He spotted a few other kids around the room, include one student wearing a well-ironed button-up shirt, with the collar popped up, and dress pants with fancy looking sneakers. He was standing confidently with a group, seemingly like the leader. Peter looked away as the teacher got their attention.

“Good morning students,” The teacher said, a bright smile on his face. His hair was perfectly buzzed down, almost in a style like officers in the military had to wear. He wore a tweed jacket, a light green button-down shirt, and khaki pants. “My name is Mr. Rodriguez and I will be your homeroom teacher this year. I have these folders up here with a reminder of the school rules, your locks, combinations, and location of your lockers. So when I call your name, please come up and get them.” He picked up a clipboard next to a box of accordion folders.

“Rebecca Adams?”

“Here!” The girl who Peter had awkwardly stared at walked past him. Peter ducked his head as to not stare at her again. He couldn’t help it; she was kind of pretty. When she walked past, she glanced at Peter, a small smile on her face. That caused him to blush. She sat back with her friends, who started whispering to her. Mr. Rodriguez continued to speak, calling names.

“Edward Leeds?”

“Here,” Ned said, getting up. He walked up to Mr. Rodriguez. “I go by Ned, if that’s okay.” Mr. Rodriguez smiled.

“Of course it is Ned,” He said, handing him the accordion folder. Ned smiled and went back to his seat, as Mr. Rodriguez made a note on his clipboard. Peter glanced back at Rebecca. He noticed she was looking at him. She smiled and he blushed before looking away. Had a girl as pretty as Rebecca ever smiled at him like that?

“Peter Stark?” Peter looked up at his teacher. He noticed everyone suddenly looking at him, eyes a little wide. His ears burned red when he remembered why.

He was the son of Iron Man.

At his elementary school, some kids knew who Iron Man was. They might have a backpack, or an action figure, or even a little drawing they made. But they never acknowledged Peter’s relation to him. Iron Man was cool, but he was only really known if you were paying attention. But that was before the Battle of New York. Iron Man, along with the rest of the Avengers, were heroes now. And everyone knew that Tony Stark had a son. They reported about it all the time, since the Battle of New York, constantly trying to get pictures of the son of Iron Man. Of course, Pepper and Tony were smarter than those news outlets so they had been unsuccessful. But now all his classmates were staring at him as he stood up.

“H-here,” Peter said timidly. Mr. Rodriguez smiled politely as Peter approached him and took the folder. He went back to his seat, feeling very uncomfortable by the staring.

“Eugene Thompson?” Peter noticed the confident kid who had been surrounded by a group earlier, stand up.

“I go by Flash, but here,” He said. He approached the desk and held out his hand. The teacher smiled, a slight confusion in his eye.

“Very nice to meet you Flash,” Mr. Rodriguez said. Flash smiled broadly and sat back down at his desk. Mr. Rodriguez put the clipboard down and clapped his hands together. “Now, in a few minutes we will be going to your lockers. But until then I think we all should know more about each other. So I’m going to ask each person to stand and introduce themselves with one or two fun facts about themselves. And then if anyone has any questions, they can ask it. Who wants to start?” Rebecca’s hand flew up and Mr. Rodriguez nodded to her.

“I’m Rebecca,” She said, standing up. “And I’ve been riding horses since I was four and it’s my favorite thing.”

“Any questions?” A girl sitting next to her raised her hand.

“Do you own a horse?” She asked. “Because my uncle has a farm upstate full of horses.”

“I do,” Rebecca said with a proud smile. “Her name is Daisy.” She glanced at Peter and smiled, who looked away, his ears burning. She giggled and then sat down.

“Anyone else?” Ned raised his hand excitedly. “Go ahead.” Ned smiled and stood up.

“My name’s Ned,” He began. “And I love Legos and Star Wars.” Peter smirked at Ned’s comment, his best friend sounding exactly as he always did.

“Who still likes Legos?” Flash said, an obnoxious tone to his voice. Ned frowned.

“Mr. Thompson,” Mr. Rodriguez said, a warning tone to his voice. “Any other questions?” No one spoke up and Ned sat down, a sad look on his face. “Who’s next?” Peter glanced at Ned, seeing how upset his best friend was. He raised his hand. Mr. Rodriguez nodded and Peter stood up.

“I’m Peter,” He said, fidgeting with his hands. “And like my best friend Ned, I also like Star Wars and Legos.” Ned perked up a bit, the smile returning to his face. Peter noticed Rebecca whisper to her friends and the other girls giggled.

“Any questions for Peter?” Mr. Rodriguez asked, attempting to shush the girls. Flash’s hand flew up quickly, a smirk on his face. “Go ahead Flash.”

“Is it true that Iron Man is your dad?” Mr. Rodriguez’s eyebrows raised. A very intimidating woman had dropped off paperwork with him basically saying he couldn’t say anything about Peter being in his class. But he couldn’t control the children from asking.

“I don’t feel comfortable answering that,” Peter said quietly. Truth was, he would’ve loved to answer that question. But he had been told so many times that he shouldn’t brag about his dad. He thought it was the coolest thing, but that didn’t mean he had to share it with everyone. And normally, Peter didn’t. But now someone in his class was asking him about it. What was he supposed to do?

“I bet you’re not even related to him,” Flash said. Everyone in the room giggled and Peter frowned. He sat down, sliding down a little in his seat.

“Question time is over,” Mr. Rodriguez said. “Let’s practice with our locks before we go.” Peter took out his lock, feeling all sorts of miserable. He didn’t know what he did to make this kid in his class be so mean. He had every right not to answer the question. Peter spun the numbers absent-mindedly, before getting his lock on the first try. He glanced at Ned who was struggling but didn’t seem annoyed. Everyone else was struggling with their lock, including Flash, who was making small grunting noises.

“Peter,” He looked up to see Mr. Rodriguez. “I see you already got your lock open. Good work.” Peter smiled as Mr. Rodriguez walked away. He felt someone’s eyes on him. He turned and spotted Flash glaring at him. He looked away, completely uncomfortable.

What was his problem anyways?

* * *

Peter sat at a lunch table with Ned. Ned was talking excitedly about science class, which they had just left. After introductions from the teacher, she had them work on a quick science project. Peter and Ned finished first and the teacher, Mrs. Webber, couldn’t help but shower praise on them. They were both excited about it, but Peter could feel Flash’s eyes on him. The boy with the popped collar couldn’t stop glaring at him.

“Hi Peter,” Peter looked up to see Rebecca and her friends standing in front of their table.

“H-hi Rebecca,” Peter said, stumbling a little over his words. “Do you, um, want to sit with us?” Rebecca looked at her friends, who were all staring at Ned and Peter.

“Why would want to sit with these dorks?” Flash sauntered over. “They still play with Legos.” Rebecca’s friends giggled, but Rebecca frowned. “And this loser is pretending like Iron Man is his dad. He’s probably never even seen Iron Man.”

“Go away Flash!” Ned said. Flash glared at him and Ned sunk down in his seat.

“You should sit with me and my friends,” Flash said. “We’re not losers.” He then walked away, Rebecca’s friends following him. One of them, a tiny Asian girl, stopped and turned around. Rebecca was still standing in front of Peter’s table.

“Becca, come on.” Rebecca looked at her friends and shook her head, before sitting down at the table. The other girl was shocked before chased after the others. Ned and Peter looked at each other, a bit surprised.

“So what did you guys bring for lunch?” Peter glanced over at Ned and smiled, before the three began talking.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Peter waited at the curb for his dad. He watched other kids either enter cars or get picked up by someone. He spotted some older kids leaving on their own, either walking home or taking public transportation. Peter just waited, wondering where his dad was. He didn’t have a cell phone, so he couldn’t call his dad to see where he was.

“Peter?” Peter turned around to see Rebecca. There was a taller boy who looked a lot like her standing behind her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “I’m just waiting for my dad.” Rebecca nodded, Peter noticing the taller boy staring him down.

“This is my brother Colin,” Rebecca said, pointing to the taller boy. “He’s in eighth grade.” Peter nodded. Rebecca took a step closer to Peter. “Is your dad really Iron Man? I know you didn’t want to tell Flash because he was being rude and asking in front of everyone. But, is he?”

“Uh,” Peter was about to answer, when a familiar black Audi pulled up to the curb. The window to the backseat rolled down and both Rebecca and Peter saw Tony’s face appear.

“Sorry I’m late buddy,” Tony said.

“Cool,” Rebecca said quietly. Peter glanced at Colin. Even the intimidating older brother looked impressed. “See you tomorrow Peter!” She then walked off, her brother following her. Peter smiled, his cheeks growing pink. He then turned and got into the car.

“So who’s your friend?” Tony asked, a knowing smirk on his face, as Happy drove the car away from the school. “And why are you blushing?

“Dad!” Peter said, his cheeks growing redder. Tony chuckled.

“It had to happen sooner or later,” Tony said. “Your first crush.”

“Dad stop,” Peter whined, covering his face. Tony laughed again and pulled Peter closer, kissing his head.

“Alright, alright.” Tony said, ruffling his son’s hair. “Tell me about your first day of middle school. And spare no details.” And Peter began talking about his day, leaving out any details about Flash being mean. His dad didn’t need to know that. It wasn’t that important.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad!” Tony looked up from his work, Bruce standing next to him. Bruce had gotten to the Tower that morning to work on a project with Tony. They had been working on it for hours. “Where’s my costume?” 
> 
> “Say hi to our guest Peter,” Tony said.
> 
> “Hi Dr. Banner,” Peter said, smiling at the other man.

“Dad!” Tony looked up from his work, Bruce standing next to him. Bruce had gotten to the Tower that morning to work on a project with Tony. They had been working on it for hours. “Where’s my costume?” 

“Say hi to our guest Peter,” Tony said.

“Hi Dr. Banner,” Peter said, smiling at the other man.

“You can call me Bruce, Peter,” Bruce said, taking his glasses off his face. He turned to Tony. “You go help him, I can work on it while you’re gone.” Tony chuckled and patted Bruce’s shoulder before walking towards his son. Peter was standing there, rocking back and forth on his heels. It was Halloween and Peter’s school was having a Halloween dance. Peter had been talking nonstop about it. Tony rode the elevator with Peter one floor. 

“Excited for the Halloween dance buddy?” Tony asked as they left the elevator and headed towards Peter’s room.

“Yep!” Peter said. “Especially when I get to put on my costume.” They reached Peter’s room and walked in. Tony went towards the closet and opened the door. He found the costume and passed it to Peter. The boy was bouncing excitedly.

“Alright calm down Peter,” Tony said. “Get your costume on and then we’ll get going.” Tony then exited his son’s room, closing the door behind him. He headed down the hallway towards the living room. He spotted Pepper, sitting on the couch, reading from a Stark Tablet.

“Something interesting I hope,” Tony said, sitting down next to her. She smiled and placed the tablet down on the table in front of her. Her hair was starting to grow out again. Tony had liked the short hair, but he loved the long hair too. There wasn’t much that Pepper did that he didn’t like.

“Just the business section of the Times,” She said. “Is Peter getting ready for the Halloween dance?”

“Yep,” Tony said. “Seems pretty excited about it too. Although I think a lot of that has to do with his costume.” 

“I can’t believe it’s taken him this long to ask for it,” Pepper said with a smirk. Tony chuckled and nodded his head. 

“So we’ll drop the little rascal off at the dance and then we’ll have the whole Tower to ourselves,” He smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows a bit, getting a light laugh from Pepper. 

“The whole Tower?” Pepper said. “I find that highly unlikely with your open door policy for the Avengers.” It was true. All of the Avengers had access to rooms in the Tower. They could show up whenever and Tony would just be notified by JARVIS. Bruce was there the most, mostly because he was always working on something with Tony. Natasha stopped by when she could, mostly to see Peter. Clint had shown up once or twice since the summer, usually with Natasha. He’d play a few games with Peter and then leave as quick as he arrived. Neither Steve nor Thor had come back to the Tower. Thor was on a different planet and Steve was adjusting to the twenty-first century and a high-tech building like the Tower wasn’t going to feel like home for him. 

“They only have access to their living spaces,” Tony pointed out. “But yes, Bruce is leaving in a few hours for a trip and I told super spy that Peter wouldn’t be around anyways.”

“Well in that case,” Pepper said, before leaning towards him and kissing him. Tony smiled into the kiss.

“Gross.” They separated, used to Peter’s response to them by now. The eleven-year old was standing behind the couch in full costume. 

“Well don’t you look great,” Pepper said, getting up. “What a cool costume.”

“Well you already know what I was going to be,” He pointed out.

“Well you’ve got the sarcasm for the costume,” Tony said, getting up and walking over to his son. Between the vest, tan shirt, and pants with a gun holster, there was only one character Peter could be dressed up as.

His kid wanted to be Han Solo for Halloween. 

It wasn’t a surprise to Tony. Peter loved Star Wars and talked about it all the time. He was just more surprised that it took Peter this long to ask to do it. 

“Alright squirt time to go,” Tony said, ushering him towards the elevator. “Joining us Pep?” Pepper nodded and followed them into the elevator.

“Trying get rid of me so you can go back to kissing,” Peter said, making a face. Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled his son’s hair. Pepper just shook her head, a small smile on her face. The elevator reached the garage and the three headed over to the car. Peter noticed Happy wasn’t around. 

“Where’s Uncle Happy?” He asked, looking around the garage. 

“Running some errands,” Tony said, getting into the car. “Now hurry up squirt. You don’t want to be late.” Peter got into the backseat of the car, while Pepper sat up front. They drove to the school, Peter rambling about different topics the whole time. Finally, they reached the school and Tony parked the car. As Peter got out, he saw someone in all brown running towards him. 

“Hi Peter!” Ned said, decked out in a Chewbacca costume.

“Oh so that’s why he didn’t ask before,” Pepper said, standing in front of the car with Tony. Tony chuckled. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Peter and Ned wanted to do a duo costume. The two were attached at the hip.

“Where’s the mask?” Peter asked. Ned frowned.

“My little sister broke it,” Ned said. “So this will have to do.”

“Still cool,” Peter said, getting a smile from Ned.

“You two want a picture?” Pepper asked, a smile on her face.

“Our groups not complete yet!” Ned said, looking around. Pepper looked at Tony who shrugged. Who else could they be waiting for? Tony’s mouth almost dropped in shock when a brunette girl in a white dress and two buns, walked up to the boys.

“Hi Peter, Hi Ned.”

“Hi Rebecca!” Ned said, a big smile on his face. 

“Hi,” Peter said, a small blush on his face. Pepper put her hand over her mouth, to hide the aw that was bound to come out. She used her other hand to gently swat at Tony’s arm. Tony couldn’t necessarily believe what he was seeing either, but there it was. His son had a female friend who dressed up as Princess Leia. He remembered her from when he picked up Peter from the first day of school. He had seen her talking to Peter once or twice since, and Peter had mentioned her a few other times, but he didn’t realize how close she was to his son.

“Let’s take the picture!” Ned said, turning towards Pepper, who dropped her hands and nodded. She took a picture of the three of them, noticing that Peter, who was standing next to Rebecca, kept his hands at his sides.

“Alright go have fun you three,” Tony said. The three sixth-graders smiled and ran off towards the school building. Once they were gone, Pepper smacked Tony’s arm. “Hey, what was that for?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Peter’s adorable friend who happens to be a girl?” Pepper asked, staring at him. “Did you see how he blushed?” Tony remembered the girl from Peter’s first day of school. But he talked about her infrequently, so Tony hadn’t thought much of it.

“He’s mentioned her a few times,” Tony said. “But he only ever wants to invite Ned over so I thought she was just a kid in his class. Didn’t realize he had a crush on her.” That was a lie, but he wanted to be spared the wrath of Pepper Potts.

“Well clearly she likes him back,” Pepper said. “No one dresses up as Princess Leia to someone’s Han Solo unless they like them.”

“They’re eleven Pep,” Tony pointed out. 

“Still!” She said. “It’s his first crush! That’s a big deal.” She had a point. Day-by-day his son did something that reminded Tony that he was growing up. This was just another thing to add to the list. And maybe a conversation to have later.

“Well we can talk about it with Peter later,” Tony said. “Right now, I promised you a date night. So, your carriage awaits milady.” Pepper smiled and got back into the car. Tony got into a drove back to the Tower, deciding to push any feelings about his son growing up down, so he could enjoy his evening.

* * *

Peter stood in the gymnasium of the school. The Halloween dance was pretty fun. He, Ned, and Rebecca had played a bunch of games, snacked on candy, and argued over which of the three should bob for apples. Ned ended up doing it, but only got one apple.

“Look at these dorks,” The group turned to see Flash approaching with a few other classmates with him.

“Go away Flash!” Ned said. Flash stepped towards Ned and Peter instinctively stepped between Flash and Ned. Flash smirked maliciously.

“Go away Flash,” Peter repeated.

“Or what?” Flash challenged him. “Going to call your fake dad Iron Man?” Peter glared at Flash and Flash laughed viciously.

“Come on Peter,” Rebecca said, reaching for Peter’s arm. “We don’t want any problems.” Peter sighed and turned to walk away. What he didn’t see was Flash sticking his foot out, catching Peter’s ankle. Peter stumbled before crashing down to the floor, his hands hitting the ground first to break the fall. He bit his lip to avoid shouting in pain. Flash just laughed.

“What a super loser,” Flash said before walking away with his friends. As soon as they were gone, Ned squatted down and helped Peter up. Peter sighed and stared down at his shoes.

“Thanks Peter,” Ned said. Peter nodded and glanced up at his best friend. He could also see Rebecca standing off to the side. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Peter said, even though his hands hurt. 

“Flash is such a jerk,” Rebecca said, crossing her arms over her chest. Peter nodded, still embarrassed that Flash was able to trip him. But a part of him figured it was better him than Ned. “But why do you let him keep saying that Iron Man isn’t your dad? We all know he is.” Peter shrugged. Flash seemed to love claiming that Peter wasn’t who he said he was. While Peter knew Flash was lying, it didn’t stop it from hurting every time. His dad was Iron Man and he was proud of that. But he didn’t want to brag about that. That didn’t seem right.

“It’s not that important,” Peter said. “Can we just go back to having fun?” Ned nodded, but Rebecca made a face. “Please?”

“Okay,” She said quietly, but he could tell something was on her mind. Peter didn’t want to talk about this anymore; Flash or why he wasn’t boasting about who his dad was. Ned never made him talk about this kind of stuff. But maybe that was because Ned had met his dad and been to his house. He had never invited Rebecca over. A part of him wasn’t comfortable with it. Rebecca was a friend and she was sweet, but he had never been friends with a girl. And then there was the part of him that felt all tingly when Rebecca smiled at him. Did he like her as a more of a friend? He wasn’t sure. Ned lead the way towards the games, Peter and Rebecca following. 

“Sorry,” Peter said. Rebecca glanced at him. She made a strange face.

“What are you sorry for?” She asked, stopping. Peter stopped as well and turned to face her. The long white dress she was wearing made her look taller than she actually was, but she still stood about an inch shorter than Peter. It was strangely refreshing to Peter that he wasn’t the shortest person in his class anymore.

“For not telling Flash the truth,” Peter said. “I guess I just don’t think it matters. He doesn’t need to believe me. I know what’s true.”

“But don’t you think he’d stop if you just proved him wrong?” Rebecca asked.

“I don’t know,” Peter said. “But if he’s such a jerk, why do I need to give him that?” Rebecca sighed.

“I guess you’re right,” Rebecca said. “I just don’t like bullies.” Peter smiled a little sadly.

“He’s not bullying you,” Peter said, looking down at his shoes. It was true, Flash went after Peter and Ned. He barely acknowledged Rebecca, but if he did it was questioning her friendship with Peter and Ned.

“But he’s bullying my friends,” Rebecca said. “And I don’t like that.” Peter looked up and smiled and Rebecca smiled back.

“We’ll be okay,” Peter said. “Now let’s go play some games.” Rebecca nodded and then went off to find Ned.

* * *

After a surprisingly relaxing date night with Pepper, the two headed out to pick up Peter from the dance. Tony let Happy drive, mostly because Pepper had spent most of the evening cuddled up against him on the couch and Tony didn’t want let feeling to stop. So they were seated in the back of the car, Pepper’s head rested on his shoulder and her arm wrapped around his. 

“Do you think he had a good time?” Pepper asked, glancing up at Tony. Tony smiled.

“Yeah I’m sure he did,” He said as they pulled up to the school.

“Should I move up front?” Pepper asked. Tony shook his head and Pepper laughed lightly. She let out a small sigh and Tony pressed a kiss to her cheek. The door to the back opened and Peter poked his head into the car.

“Where am I supposed to sit?” He said, staring at his dad and Pepper. Tony chuckled and pointed to the open seat in the back, since Pepper was sitting in the middle. Peter made a face but did it anyways, closing the door behind him. “Have they been kissing the whole ride here?” His question was directed at Happy.

“Kid I can’t answer that,” Happy said. “They’re the ones who pay me.” Tony laughed and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Drive Hogan,” Tony said. He reached his arm past Pepper and ruffled Peter’s hair. “You have fun squirt?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Ned tried bobbing for apples. He tried to convince Rebecca and I to do it too, but we didn’t.”

“Who’s this Rebecca?” Pepper asked, glancing over at Peter.

“She’s my friend,” Peter said. “She’s in the same class as Ned and I.” Pepper glanced over at Tony and smirked. “What?”

“She’s adorable,” Pepper said.

“I guess,” Peter said with a shrug, but Pepper could see him duck his head away. Tony chuckled. “Dad, it’s not funny.”

“Sorry buddy,” Tony said. “We’ll stop.” He glanced at Pepper who nodded, but there was still a smile on her face. He wasn’t surprised that Peter was embarrassed by talking about this girl. And he could tell it was more embarrassing for him that Pepper was bringing it up. Peter adored Pepper, but as his son got older he had a feeling that certain topics that Pepper broached were going to be uncomfortable to him. And clearly the topic of crushes was one of them.

Peter’s head rested against the seat, his eyes starting to shut. Pepper gently brushed some hair off his forehead. Peter leaned his head against her shoulder and she smiled. Maybe certain topics between the two would be awkward, but at the end of the day Peter’s comfort around Pepper was always important to Tony. He knew the fact that Peter didn’t grow up with a mother in his life was hard. But he hoped between Pepper and May, he had a good sense of the kind of maternal love that a child deserved. Pepper leaned over and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead earning a small, sleepy smile from Peter. Tony glanced out the window, his eyes casting upwards to the sky.

Protecting Peter and Pepper was his number one priority. Making sure they were happy. Making sure they were safe. They were the two most important people in his life and he would do just about anything for them.


	5. Preoccupied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is my dad okay?” Peter asked. “He’s been…different lately.” Pepper sighed and pulled Peter closer to her. Peter wrapped his arms around her midsection and hugged her.
> 
> “He’s just been,” Pepper paused, looking for the right words. “Preoccupied lately.”

Peter pulled his coat closer to him as he stood outside of his school. Ned and Rebecca were standing next to them. It was snowing, very lightly, and Peter couldn’t help but notice how the little snowflakes patterned onto Rebecca’s hat. She glanced at him and he smiled awkwardly before looking away. 

“Becca,” Rebecca’s older brother Colin, who slightly terrified Peter, walked over to them. “Come on. We have to catch the subway.” Rebecca nodded and turned to Peter and Ned.

“See you guys after break,” Rebecca said, smiling to them. She then turned and followed after her brother. Ned waved after her. He then stopped and turned to Peter.

“Have you ever noticed that her brother calls her Becca and we don’t?” Ned asked. Peter shrugged.

“Maybe it’s just a family thing,” Peter said. He wasn’t sure though. All the girls who were friends with Rebecca called her Becca as well. Was there some reason why they didn’t? She had never asked them to call her anything else. Peter shook the thought off as his dad’s car pulled up.

“You’re going to California for the holidays right?” Ned asked and Peter nodded. “Well, have fun! And I’ll see you when you get back.” They exchanged their usual handshake and then Peter got into the backseat of the car. His dad was sitting in the driver’s seat, tapping his fingers, somewhat erratically.

“Hi dad,” Peter said, buckling himself in.

“Hey squirt,” Tony said. “How was the last day before break?”

“It was good!” Peter jumped into the story of his day as his dad drove back to the jet hangar. They were spending the holidays in California. Tony hadn’t sold the Malibu mansion and actually had been there a lot since the summer. Peter hated it when his dad went back to California. Sometimes it was for work and he understood that. But other times, he would mumble something about Iron Man and then drop Peter off in Queens. His dad was still his dad, but it felt like something was wrong. And Peter was a kid, how was he supposed to address that?

They got to the hangar to see Pepper talking on her cell phone. Tony parked the car and got out. Happy was unloading the car, bringing bags over to the plane. Peter got out of the car and caught up to his dad.

“Can we go to the Grove and see the tree?” Peter asked. Tony sighed. “Please?”

“I’ve got, uh, work to do,” Tony said. Peter’s shoulders slumped forward. “Maybe Christmas Eve.”

“Okay,” Peter said quietly, before going to board the plane. Tony wanted to stop him and promise him the world. But his mind was somewhere else. He had a lot to do when he got to Malibu. He needed to make the assembly of the Iron Man suit faster and more effective. That couldn’t wait. And Mark 40 needed work. Because it was completely normal to had multiple iterations of his suit. He needed them. They would protect the two loves of his life. Tony walked up to Pepper as she ended her call.

“Honey,” He said a slight grin on his face. “All good things I hope.”

“Just something that can wait until we get to Malibu,” Pepper said, putting her phone in her purse. “Where’s Peter?”

“On the plane.” Tony said. “Shall we?” Pepper smiled and took his hand. They walked up the jet steps and entered the plane. Tony spotted Peter, curled up in a seat by the window. A seat, that he noticed, was by itself, meaning Tony couldn’t sit near his son. He bit back a sigh, knowing his kid was probably upset with him. Tony sat down next to Pepper, who noticed Peter sitting by himself.

“Is he okay?” Pepper asked quietly. Tony shrugged, though he knew the answer. “Peter?” Peter turned his head to look at Pepper. “Do you want to come sit with us?”

“I’m okay,” Peter said quietly. He pulled an iPod out of his pocket and put the headphones over his ears. He then turned back to the window. Pepper immediately looked at Tony. 

“Either something happened at school,” Pepper said. “Or you said something to him.”

“He was fine in the car,” Tony said. “He just asked about going to see the tree at the Grove and I said I didn’t know.” Pepper sighed and shook her head. “Honey.”

“Don’t honey me,” Pepper said. “You can’t just do that to Peter. He doesn’t deserve that.” Tony sighed. She got up. “I need to go handle some SI things.” She then walked off. Tony leaned back against his chair. He wanted to have a normal Christmas. He wanted to take Peter to see the tree. But things weren’t normal anymore. Not since New York.

He squeezed his eyes shut and then picked up his tablet to look at specs on the new suit. He had to stay focused. He had work to do.

* * *

When they got to the house in Malibu, Peter went right to his room. It was exactly as he had left it back in June. Nothing had changed. Yet he felt different standing in it. He didn’t feel like the same kid who had excitedly rushed out of the house to go to New York.

“Peter?” He turned around to see Pepper at the door. A part of his was disappointed it wasn’t his dad. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Where did my dad go?” Peter asked. Pepper sighed and Peter was already dreading the answer to the question. “He’s in the workshop isn’t he?”

“Yes sweetie,” Pepper said. “So what do you want for dinner?” Peter sat down on his bed. He had left Platy in New York. In fact, his stuffed animal had been living on the nightstand by his bed these days, because he was in middle school and didn’t need to sleep with a stuffed animal. But in that moment, he really wished he had it. Pepper sat down next to him.

“Tell you what,” Pepper said as Peter leaned his head against her arm. “How about I order us some pizza and we watch a couple of movies. Does that sound okay?” He looked up at Pepper. She was trying and that should’ve been enough. 

“Okay,” He said, even though he really wanted to wallow in his room alone. Pepper smiled a little and kissed his forehead.

“Alright then,” She said, standing up. “Come help me decide what toppings to get.” Peter stood up and followed her out of the room. After deciding on their toppings, the two settled onto the couch.

“Is my dad okay?” Peter asked. “He’s been…different lately.” Pepper sighed and pulled Peter closer to her. Peter wrapped his arms around her midsection and hugged her.

“He’s just been,” Pepper paused, looking for the right words. “Preoccupied lately.” Peter nodded and looked up at her. “He’s fine though. You know your dad; he just likes working in the lab.”

“I know,” Peter said, a little miserably. “Everything just feels different.” Pepper bit back another sigh. She wanted to agree with him, but she needed to be the level-headed one.

“Everything will be fine sweetie,” Pepper said gently. “You’ll see.” And then she turned on a movie to end the conversation. She certainly hoped everything would be okay. She, like Peter, was worried about Tony. And she didn’t know how much more either of them could really handle of this new behavior.


	6. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sat on the couch the next day, working on some of his homework. He though the concept of homework over Christmas break was horrible, but since his dad wouldn’t let him go down to the workshop, he had nothing else to do.

Peter sat on the couch the next day, working on some of his homework. He though the concept of homework over Christmas break was horrible, but since his dad wouldn’t let him go down to the workshop, he had nothing else to do.

Peter put his pencil down and sighed. He had fallen asleep watching movies with Pepper the night before and had woken up in his own bed. He wasn’t exactly sure how he got there, but he had this faint memory of his dad carrying him to his room. He thought it was a dream, since by the time he woke up, his dad was already back in the workshop. But he felt like he could still faintly hear his dad saying good night and kissing his forehead.

“There’s my favorite nephew,” Peter looked up to see Rhodey walking in. He got off the couch and walked over to his uncle. “Enjoying your Christmas break so far?” Peter shrugged and hugged him.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked. “I thought the Iron Patriot would be too busy to come see us.” He was teasing his uncle, something Rhodey felt was very Stark of Peter to do. Rhodey chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Well I needed a break,” Rhodey said. “Thought I’d check in on your dad, maybe grab some food. You want to join us?”

“He’s barely left the workshop since we got back,” Peter said, staring down at his shoes. Rhodey frowned, not liking the dejected sound in his godson’s voice.

“So we’ll tag team him,” Rhodey said and Peter looked up. “Come on.” They headed down the stairs. Peter could see his dad in front of a few monitors, most likely talking to JARVIS. Rhodey punched in the code and the door opened. Tony glanced over at the door. Rhodey walked in and walked over to Tony, but Peter stayed by the door.

“What can I do for you honey bear?” Tony asked, a slight smirk on his face. Peter didn’t know how his dad could act like that; like everything was fine. Nothing felt fine to Peter.

“Figured you could use a break,” Rhodey said. “Wanted to take my nephew out to lunch and was hoping you’d join us.” Tony glanced over at Peter, who was staring down at his shoes. Tony sighed and walked over to his son. 

“Something interesting down there?” Tony asked. Peter didn’t look up and shrugged. Tony just pulled Peter into a hug. Peter was stiff for a second, before wrapping his arms around his dad. He willed himself not to cry, feeling a little calm when his dad ran his hands through his hair. Tony himself felt a little guilty, seeing how distraught his son was. A part of him knew that this was all his fault. But another part of him knew that the work he was doing was going to keep Peter safe. Tony leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head. 

“How does lunch with your Uncle and I sound?” 

“Okay,” Peter said, slowly unwinding himself from the hug. He glanced up at his dad and attempted a smile. Tony smiled back and ruffled his hair. Tony nodded to the stairs and Peter lead the way, his dad and Rhodey following him.

* * *

“It tested well with focus groups, alright?” Peter was sitting at a table with his dad and Rhodey. They were watching something on TV about Iron Patriot. Clearly, Tony thought the new name was as ridiculous as everyone else, based on the look on his face.

“I am Iron Patriot,” Tony said in a mocking voice and Peter couldn’t help but giggle, earning a grin from his dad. It was strange to Peter how easy it could be to shift back to normal conversation with his dad. His dad could go from barricading himself in the workshop to acting like nothing was wrong. Rhodey shook his head.

“Listen, War Machine was a little too aggressive, alright?” He said, trying to reason with the two Starks. “This sends a better message.” Tony shook his head and leaned towards Rhodey. It was clear he wanted to have a conversation with him that Peter shouldn’t be a part of. The eleven-year-old pretended to look through the menu, even though he knew what he wanted. He could hear small pieces of their conversation, because his dad wasn’t whispering. He was talking about something Peter had heard about on the news. Something called the Mandarin. Peter had a bad feeling that Iron Man was going to get involved in that, which meant less time with his dad. He sighed as he saw two kids younger than him approach the table. 

“Would you sign my picture?” The little girl asked, holding up a drawing of Iron Man. She glanced at Peter and smiled and then held the drawing out to Tony. Tony picked up a crayon and went to sign the picture.

“Listen the Pentagon is scared,” Peter heard Rhodey saying. He wasn’t trying to eavesdrop anymore. He was straight up just listening now. His dad and Rhodey didn’t seem to care. “After what happened in New York... aliens, come on. They need to look strong. Stopping the Mandarin is priority, but it's not,” Rhodey was cut off by Tony.

“It’s superhero business, I get it,” Tony muttered. Peter raised an eyebrow at what his dad was doing. He wasn’t just signing the picture. He was writing something.

It said help me.

“Are you okay?” Peter looked at his dad to see him covering his face with his hand. 

“I broke the crayon,” Tony said numbly. Tony felt like he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He gasped, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Peter suddenly felt very worried. He wanted to tell these two kids to go away; to leave his dad alone. His dad stood suddenly and nearly barreled out of the restaurant. 

“Dad!” He said. Rhodey looked back and forth between Peter and Tony, before chasing after Tony. Peter followed Rhodey. He could see his dad pushing people out of the way before getting into the Iron Man suit, which was outside of the restaurant.

“You should stay inside,” Rhodey said quickly to Peter. Peter shook his head, seeing that people were staring at the suit and whispering. They had no right to judge his dad. He was a hero; he was just going through something clearly. He wanted to yell at them and tell them to mind their own business. It made him uncomfortable to have all those people staring at his dad in such a way. Rhodey went up to the suit, Peter behind him.

“Come on, man,” Rhodey said, knocking on the suit. His dad was kneeled down on the ground. Even in the suit, Peter thought his dad looked distressed. “This isn't a good look, open up.” Peter watched nervously, concerned and upset about what was going on. 

“Sorry, gotta split,” Tony mumbled. And then he took off. Rhodey stepped back, a protective hand in front of Peter. Peter watched his dad blast off, his lip quivering.

“Where is he going?” He asked. Rhodey glanced down at him. He could see people were still staring, some taking pictures or videos. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Rhodey whispered, guiding Peter towards his car. Peter stared up at the sky, no longer able to see his dad. He bit his lip as he got into Rhodey’s car.

What was wrong with his dad?

* * *

Peter sat on his bed later that night. His dad had been back in the workshop by the time Rhodey brought him back. Rhodey didn’t even bother trying to talk to Tony. Clearly, his words weren’t working. And he had a meeting anyways. Pepper had come back at some point. Clearly, she had had better luck talking to his dad because Peter had heard both of their voices in the hallway sometime in the evening. Peter hadn’t left his room since he got home. Everything about what happened at the restaurant had left him unsettled.

“Peter?” His dad poked his head into the room. Tony saw his son just sitting on his bed. He wondered how long he had been sitting there. “Can I come in?” Peter shrugged and Tony walked in. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to Peter, his back resting against the pillows.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked looking at his dad. He noticed how tired he looked. “And please don’t lie to me dad.” Tony sighed and pulled Peter closer to him. Peter rested his hand on his dad’s chest, taking in his smell of motor oil and cologne.

“Things haven’t been easy lately,” Tony said, running his hand through his son’s hair. “I don’t really know how to explain it.”

“How long is lately?” Peter asked. “Recently or since….” His voice trailed off, but Tony knew what his son meant. 

“Yeah since then,” Tony said, trying to calm the increasing beating in his heart. He took a long breath and exhaled it out. “I’m just trying to keep everyone I love safe. And you’re at the top of that list bambino.” Peter nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“I just want everything to go back to normal,” Peter muttered miserably. But even he didn’t know if he knew what that was anymore. Things hadn’t been normal in a long time. 

“I know bambino,” Tony said quietly, kissing the top of his son’s head. “It will. At least I hope it will.” Peter sighed and Tony continued to card his hand through his son’s hair. Peter didn’t realize how exhausted he was, until his eyes started to drift shut. “I love you Peter.”

“I love you too dad,” Peter muttered as he started to drift off to sleep. Tony stayed with his son, until he was sure that Peter was asleep. He then slowly got up, making sure to not wake the eleven-year-old. He stopped at the doorway, as he had done so many nights before and watched his son. A part of him wanted to rush back to the workshop and keep working. But it was clear his behavior was hurting both his son and Pepper. He sighed and turned the lights off. He left the room, quietly closing the door before heading to his room.

That could be a problem for tomorrow. Tonight, he had made a promise that he would try to sleep.


	7. Finding Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter woke up the next morning, not feeling as miserable as he had, but certainly not feeling better. He got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He padded out of his room and down the hall. It must’ve been early because the house was almost silent. When he reached the living room, he was surprised to see Pepper sleeping on the couch. He stared at her confused. Why was she asleep down there? He decided not to pry and went over to the kitchen. There was no sign of coffee having been made. Was his dad asleep? Or in the workshop?

Peter woke up the next morning, not feeling as miserable as he had, but certainly not feeling better. He got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He padded out of his room and down the hall. It must’ve been early because the house was almost silent. When he reached the living room, he was surprised to see Pepper sleeping on the couch. He stared at her confused. Why was she asleep down there? He decided not to pry and went over to the kitchen. There was no sign of coffee having been made. Was his dad asleep? Or in the workshop? 

Peter sighed and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. He did his best to be as quiet as possible as he poured the cereal and then the milk into the bowl. He sat down at the kitchen island and began to eat. To say he wasn’t enjoying his Christmas vacation was an understatement. He had thought spending time in Malibu would have been fun. But instead, he was wishing he was back in New York.

“Peter?” He glanced up to see that Pepper had woken up and walked over to the kitchen. “What are you doing up so early?” 

“I was hungry,” He said. “Why were you sleeping on the couch?” He noticed Pepper’s normally confident manner falter.

“I was watching a movie last night,” She said. “And I fell asleep there.” Peter didn’t buy it and Pepper could tell, but he decided not to pry. “I should go get ready for work.” Peter nodded and she walked out of the room. Peter sighed and continued eating his breakfast. Pepper sleeping on the couch worried him. Was something wrong between her and her dad? Would they break up? Would she leave both of them? He pushed the negative thoughts away as he finished his breakfast and washed the bowl. He heard the door open and walked out of the kitchen to see Rhodey. 

“Hey kiddo,” Rhodey said.

“What are you doing here so early?” Peter asked. Rhodey sighed.

“Your dad asked me to come by,” Rhodey said. “Said it was urgent.” Peter gave him a look and looked around, noting that his dad was nowhere to be seen. “Why don’t I help you with your homework while we wait for your dad to show up.” Peter nodded and went over to the table where his homework was still sitting. He sat down and Rhodey sat with him. Peter worked quietly, occasionally asking Rhodey a question. Rhodey only left the table when Pepper reappeared, showered and dressed for work. They talked quietly, Peter noticing Pepper shaking her head and looked frustrated. She then left and Rhodey came back to the table.

It was probably an hour after Pepper left that Tony finally came in from the front door. He seemed exhausted and frustrated. He saw Rhodey sitting with Peter. Tony sighed, his chest constricting. Happy had been hurt and clearly the Mandarin was coming after him; he had essentially challenged the Mandarin to do so. He needed to get Peter somewhere safe. Rhodey walked over to Tony.

“Where have you been man?” Rhodey asked.

“Happy was attacked last night,” Tony said. Peter looked up suddenly, dropping the pencil in his hand.

“Is Uncle Happy okay?” Peter asked, worry spreading across his face. Rhodey glanced back and forth between Peter and Tony. Tony sighed, dragging a tired hand across his face. Peter ran over to his dad and hugged him tightly.

“He will be,” Tony said. “I’ve got the best doctors taking care of him.” Peter nodded and let go of him. “But things aren’t safe right now, okay buddy? So I’m going to need your Uncle Rhodey to take you back to New York.

“What?” Rhodey asked, perplexed by Tony’s request. Wouldn’t Tony think the safest place for Peter to be would be with him in California.

“You want me to go to Queens?” Peter asked quietly. “Why?”

“Buddy there are some bad people out there,” Tony said. “And if they went after Happy, they might go after you and I can’t have that okay.” Tony could feel his chest tightening. “So please, I am asking you to get your stuff and go with your Uncle Rhodey.” Peter’s lip quivered. “Please Peter.” Peter fought back the tears and nodded. He grabbed his homework and trudged off to his room. 

“Tones,” Rhodey started but Tony stopped him. 

“The Mandarin is coming after my family,” Tony hissed. “I need to keep my son safe. And right now the safest place for him is as far away from here as possible. So please Rhodey, just do this one thing for me without questioning it, okay?” Rhodey sighed, but he could see the stress in Tony’s eyes.

“Okay.” Rhodey said, just as Peter came back into the hallway. He only had a backpack with him. He had clothes in New York, so he didn’t need to pack his stuff. Besides, it was cold in New York and the clothes he brought didn’t make sense to bring back. Tony could see his son was on the verge of tears. Tony pulled him into a hug, feeling tears bleed into his shirt. Finally, he let Peter go.

“I love you and I’ll see you real soon, okay?” Peter nodded, teary-eyed. He then followed Rhodey out of the house. Once he was in Rhodey’s car, he buried his face in his hands and cried.

If this was his new normal, he didn’t like it one bit.

* * *

When the plane landed in New York, Rhodey had explained to Peter that May and Ben were going to meet them there. Rhodey wasn’t staying in New York because he felt like he needed to be back in California. Whatever was going on, he felt like he needed to help Tony with, even if Tony wasn’t telling him everything.

Peter felt exhausted when the plane landed. He had spent most of the flight trying not to cry, but crying anyways. He felt like a baby; crying over what was happening. But he was worried; worried about his dad, worried about Happy, worried about everything happening. Rhodey had warned him that when they landed, that Peter was getting off the plane and Rhodey wasn’t. Peter understood. So when the plane landed, Peter did as he was told. May and Ben were waiting, a kind smile on May’s face as always. 

“Hi sweetie,” May said, pulling him into a hug. “I called Ned’s mom to let them know you were back. Ned wants you to come over as soon as possible.”

“I don’t really want to,” Peter said quietly. May glanced at Ben and sighed.

“Maybe tomorrow,” May said. “Let’s go back to the apartment.” She walked him over to the car. Peter sat in the back, staring out the window, a sad look on his face. In his opinion, this was going to be the worst Christmas ever. Happy was in the hospital, his dad had sent him off to Queens, and somebody was probably trying to kill his dad. All in all, a terrible holiday. But there was no way it could get worse.

Oh how wrong he was.

When they got back to the apartment, Peter sat on the couch, a frown on his face. May sighed and went into the kitchen, thinking that maybe a snack could cheer him up. Ben sat down next to Peter and ruffled his hair, earning only a look from Peter as opposed to any grin. 

“It’s going to okay Pete,” Ben said. Peter sighed and leaned back against the couch. Ben turned the TV on, the news channel he had been watching previously being the first thing that came on. Ben didn’t realize how much of a mistake that was until the reporter started talking.

“It’s been reported that an explosive was fired directly at the Malibu mansion,” The reporter began. Peter’s eyes widened as the report showed what used to be his house. “Eye witnesses say a helicopter attacked the mansion with an explosive, destroying the property.” Ben went to grab the remote, but Peter was faster. He held it to his chest, watching the news report, his eyes filling with tears. “Sources say CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts, was found safe just beyond the wreckage. There is currently no sign of Tony Stark or the Iron Man armor.” 

“N-no,” Peter said, the tears dripping down his face. “No!” May ran out of the kitchen. When she saw what was the TV, she turned quickly to Ben. 

“Ben, turn it off!”

“I can’t,” Ben said, pointing to Peter, who was still clutching the remote.

“Dad!” Peter shouted desperately, even though he knew his dad couldn’t hear him. “Dad, no!” His body began to shake with sobs, the remote crashing to the floor. May ran over to him and pulled him into her arms. Peter sobbed harder. He had just talked to his dad that morning. He had been fine. He was alive then. He couldn’t be gone; he just couldn’t be. 

“It’s okay sweetie,” May said, desperately trying to calm Peter down. “It’s okay.” 

“No!” Peter wailed. “No!” He tried to break free from May’s grasp, but she just held him tighter. He sobbed and sobbed, his voice growing hoarse as he cried for his dad. 

He couldn’t be gone; he just couldn’t be.


	8. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God, the kid reminded him of Peter. And he was desperate to get home to his son.
> 
> But he had a mission to complete. The Mandarin had attacked Happy, had destroyed his home with him and Pepper inside. The Mandarin had to be stopped. And that was on Tony. So he had to fix his suit and get to the bottom of this. That was his job as Iron Man.
> 
> But god, if he didn’t miss Peter.

Ending up in a small town in the middle of nowhere Tennessee was not a part of Tony’s plan. But JARVIS had malfunctioned and here he was. And he had been looking into Rose Hills anyways. He might as well have done some research. But he needed to fix his armor.

And then he met Harley.

He probably normally would’ve just shushed the kid and sent him away. But there was something about the kid that Tony didn’t mind. Maybe it was his inquisitive nature. He did ask a lot of questions, even if half of them raised Tony’s anxiety. Or there was the fact that he was actually interested in what Tony was doing and not just the whole ‘you’re Iron Man concept’. Or maybe it was the fact that he was without one of his parents.

God, the kid reminded him of Peter. And he was desperate to get home to his son.

But he had a mission to complete. The Mandarin had attacked Happy, had destroyed his home with him and Pepper inside. The Mandarin had to be stopped. And that was on Tony. So he had to fix his suit and get to the bottom of this. That was his job as Iron Man.

But god, if he didn’t miss Peter.

He knew that if the news was reporting him dead, then that was what Peter was probably hearing. He had tried to contact Pepper and he wasn’t sure if that had been successful. But contacting Peter, that was a little bit more difficult. He told himself that when this was all over, he was going to get his son a cell phone, so he could better contact him in moments like these. Not that he wanted moments like these to keep happening.

For now, he had a job to do. But soon, soon enough he’d be home with his son.

* * *

Every news outlet was reporting Tony Stark as dead. No body had been found in the wreckage or in the water below and they claimed that with the level of destruction to the house, it would have been impossible to survive the attack if left inside.

“Dad!” May ran into Peter’s room, as she had the previous night, to hear the shouts from the eleven-year-old. He was very much asleep, tossing and turning restlessly from a nightmare. 

“Peter sweetie,” May said shaking him gently. “Wake up.” Peter nearly jolted out of sleep, shooting up into a seated position. He was breathing heavily, tears already falling down his face.

“It’s not just a nightmare,” He sobbed. She pulled him close to her and held him tightly.

“I’m so sorry sweetie,” May said, not knowing what else to say. She let Peter cry, just holding him and rubbing circles on his back. He finally fell back to sleep, simply out of exhaustion mostly. When he woke the next morning, he could hear Ben and May talking just outside of his door.

“How do you comfort a kid when the world is telling him his dad is dead?” He heard May asked. Peter sniffed quietly and wiped away a few tears. He desperately wished he had Platy with him, but the stuffed toy was at the Tower and Peter couldn’t bear going there. Not now.

“We don’t know he’s gone,” Ben said, his voice sounding tired. “I’ve tried reached out to Rhodes or Pepper, but I can’t get a hold of them. Until I hear it from them, I’m not going to believe it.”

“Since when did you become Tony Stark’s number one fan?”

“Since he proved he’s not a selfish bastard,” Ben said, eliciting a chuckle from May. “Look, he saved the world from whatever those things attacking Manhattan were. Good men could’ve died that day. But they didn’t, because of what he did. He’s not a bad guy May, I can see that now.” Peter opened the door and walked into the living room. May and Ben were standing by the couch and they turned their heads when they heard Peter. Peter said nothing, just walked over and hugged Ben. Ben looked down at Peter and then back up at May and smiled.

“You tell your dad I said those nice things about him,” Ben started. “Then I’ll deny it until the ends of the earth.” 

“Yeah okay Uncle Ben.” Peter said, still hugging his Uncle. Ben just chuckled and hugged the eleven-year-old back.

“If Richard and Mary could see you now,” May said, a sad smile. Ben sighed and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Could you tell me more about them?” Peter asked. “My mom and your brother?” Ben smiled a little. 

“Yeah why not,” Ben said. “Might get your mind off things.” Peter nodded. He needed something else to occupy his time. He knew the nightmares would still come and a sad part of him knew that maybe his dad was gone. But he didn’t need to accept that just yet. Ben walked over to the couch and sat down. Peter sat down next to him and May took up the last spot on the couch.

“Alright Pete,” Ben said. “Ask away.”

“Am I like her?” Peter asked. “My mom that is.” Ben glanced at May, who’s eyes were already a little teary. May had adored Mary. She had grown up in a big Italian family with only brothers. Mary was the closest thing she had to a sister. And she had loved that, even for the short time they had each other. 

“Yeah sweetie,” May said, wrapping her arms around Peter. “You’re stubborn like her. She always thought she was right and no one else was. And I see that a lot in you when we can’t convince you of anything else.” Peter smiled a little.

“Do you miss them?” Peter asked, glancing up at May and then at Ben. 

“Every day,” Ben said. “That kind of loss, you don’t just get over that. It gets easier with time, but you never really forget it.” Peter nodded, his eyes watering a little. Was that what it was going to be like if his dad was really gone? May squeezed him tightly and Ben reached over and pulled them both into a hug. “We’re here kid. We’ll always be here for you.” Peter nodded, crying a little more freely.

The three stayed like that on the couch, May and Ben just letting Peter cry because he needed to and because they were going to be there for him no matter what.


	9. A Tearful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything was said and done, Tony had one thing on his mind. He needed to get to his son.

When everything was said and done, Tony had one thing on his mind. He needed to get to his son. Pepper was freaked out about the Extremis in her system, but Tony was sure after a few hours in a lab he could resolve it. And Rhodey was a hero for stopping the crooked Vice President. Tony didn’t care about being a hero anymore. Pepper was right, the suits were a distraction. That’s why he had scrapped them right then and there. If his encounter with Killian Aldrich had taught him anything, it was that he needed to scale back and focus on what mattered.

His family.

He sat in the driver’s seat of car, Pepper in the passenger seat, holding tightly onto his hand. There was a part of both of them that was relieved that this was all over. He was glad that she was okay after thinking he almost lost her. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. She looked over at him and smiled gently. He felt like his stomach did flips every time she did that.

“I’m so glad this is all over,” Tony said quietly, as he pulled into the garage of the Tower.

“Me too,” Pepper said. He parked the car and they got out. Tony had asked Rhodey to get Peter and bring him back to the Tower. Tony had needed to make sure Pepper was okay before they could come home. He took her hand and they rode the elevator up to the 80 th floor. Tony couldn’t imagine what his son had been going through. Was this worse than when he went to Afghanistan for three months? And how he had he gone on so long letting his son go through so much pain? The elevator reached the floor and they walked out, Pepper slightly guiding him. She could tell he was a little apprehensive about his son’s reaction. They reached the living room of the apartment and looked around.

He could see Peter sitting on the couch with Rhodey, Rhodey talking quietly to him. Tony felt his breath catch for a moment as all he had done to his son really hit him. Pepper noticed and gently rubbed his arm.

“It’s going to be okay,” She whispered. Tony nodded, his eyes already a little teary.

“Peter.” The eleven-year-old turned around, almost stunned by what he was seeing.

“Dad?” Tony nodded. The boy looked like he was about to burst into tears. “Dad!” He was off the couch and running towards his dad in a second. He ran into Tony’s open arms, a sob bubbling out of his throat. Tony clutched him closely, his own tears falling freely.

“I am so sorry Peter,” Tony said, feeling like he apologized too often to his son.

“You’re alive,” Peter sobbed, holding tightly onto the back of his dad’s shirt. “Everyone was saying you weren’t and I was so scared.”

“I know, I’m so sorry Peter,” Tony said. The eleven-year-old didn’t let go, his hands twisting the shirt into knots as he cried. Tony stood up straight, lifting the boy with him. His son was still so light, even as he was growing. Tony carried the crying boy to the couch and sat down. Peter held tightly onto him, pressing into his side. His sobs were starting to come up as gasps.

“Breathe buddy breathe,” Tony said, rubbing circles on his son’s back. Peter nodded and tried to catch his breath. Tony gently brushed a few tears away. “It’s all alright bambino. I promise.” Peter nodded and Tony pressed a kiss into his son’s messy curls. Rhodey was sitting nearby on the couch and Pepper was hovering behind the couch. Tony just continued to whisper reassuring statements to Peter as the boy began to calm down. Eventually, he was able to breathe normally, the sobs having subsided.

“I was so scared,” Peter said quietly, glancing up at his dad.

“It’s okay bambino,” Tony said. “I’m here now.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head and Peter snuggled into his dad’s side.

“Did you stop whoever was trying to hurt you?” Peter asked. Tony sighed.

“With some help,” He glanced at Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey scoffed a little, a slight smirk on his face and Pepper just smiled.

“What happens now?” Peter asked. Tony glanced at the other two adults in the room before carding his hand through his son’s hair. Iron Man had saved the day, so was there a chance that things could go back to how they had been before Christmas? Or even how they had been before New York?

“Well I think it’s time for a break,” Tony said. Peter looked up at him, shock on his face. Did his dad mean what he was thinking? “I think the world will be okay without Iron Man at their beck and call, right Rhodey?”

“Yeah War Machine can handle it for now,” Rhodey said with a smirk.

“Oh so we’re back to War Machine?”

“Shut up Tones,” Peter glanced back and forth between his dad and his uncle and laughed a little. Tony felt some relief just hearing his son laugh.

“But what do you mean take a break?” Peter asked, looking back over at his dad. Tony sighed. He glanced over at Pepper and nodded for her to sit down. She sat down on the couch next to Tony, her hand gently grazing his arm.

“This thing,” Tony said, pointing to the arc reactor in his chest. “Is keeping me alive by keeping shrapnel from finding its way into my heart right?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“We get the picture Tones.” Tony just shook his head at the answers all at once.

“Well, there are other ways of avoiding that,” Tony said. “Like removing the shrapnel once and for all.” Pepper’s hand, which was moving up and down his arm, stopped. She looked at him, slightly wide-eyed. When Tony said he was going to scale back, this was certainly not what she expected.

“You’re gonna get rid of it?” Peter asked, noticing how quiet everyone else in the room was. Rhodey was stunned as well.

“It’s a distraction,” Tony said, glancing at Pepper. She smiled at him, her eyes slightly watering with tears. “I was looking into doctors who might be able to do the procedure. There’s a promising one right here in New York. I could schedule it within the next few days.”

“Really?” Pepper asked and Tony nodded. Pepper let out a soft sigh and kissed Tony on the cheek.

“So you’re going to do it then?” Peter asked.

“Well if you all think it’s a good idea,” Tony said. “You are the three most important people in my life.”

“I’m touched Tones, really,” Rhodey said, eliciting an eye roll from Tony.

“Scratch that,” Tony said. “The two most important people in my life.” Rhodey pretended to gasp, eliciting a laugh from Peter.

“Well I think it’s a great idea,” Rhodey said. “And I’m glad that you want to do it.” Tony nodded. He glanced at Pepper.

“Well I think you already know my answer,” She said, taking his hand in hers. Tony smiled adoringly at her.

“You guys are so gross sometimes,” Peter said.

“Keep talking squirt,” Tony started. “And I’ll bring up that little friend of yours. What was her name again, honey?”

“Rebecca.” Peter blushed furiously at the mention of Rebecca’s name.

“Does my nephew have a crush that nobody told me about?” Rhodey asked and Peter just blushed harder.

“You guys are the worst!” Peter said covering his face in his hands. Pepper smiled and shook her head. Tony just laughed and tickled his son’s sides until the boy gave up covering his face, his laughs filling the room.

“Keep that in mind the next time you want to make a smart-mouth comment,” Tony pointed out. Peter stuck his tongue out at his dad. “So kiddo, what do you think? Should I get the surgery?” Peter looked at his dad. He had been so scared that he was going to lose his dad. And this wasn’t the first time. He had gone through these emotions so much in the last five years. He certainly wanted it to be the last time.

“If that’s what you want dad,” Peter began. “Then I’m cool with it.” Tony smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Then I’ll make the call in the morning,” Tony said, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table. “But right now, I could use a movie marathon. Anyone interested?” Peter smiled and nodded, leaning against his dad’s side. Tony reached his arm out on the side where Pepper was sitting, allowing her to scoot closer to him. When she stopped moving, her wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah why not?” Rhodey said, settling in next to Peter. “I earned myself a few days off anyways.”

“JARVIS, movie playlist please,” Tony said. The screen in front of them came to life as the movie began playing. As the movie played, Tony glanced around the couch at everyone in the room. His family. This decision to have the surgery wasn’t an easy one, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Life was about more than just being Iron Man. Life was also about making everyone in the room with him happy. And he wasn’t always going to be good at it, but he certainly was going to give it a try.

He settled in on the couch, a small smile on his face, only caring about the movie on the screen and the people he was sitting with.

And that was perfectly fine by him.


	10. The Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit kiddo,” Tony said, nodding to the hospital bed. Peter nodded and sat on the bed by his dad’s legs. “What’s wrong? You’re being strangely quiet.”
> 
> “I don’t have to talk excessively all the time,” The eleven-year-old quipped.

Peter stood in the hospital room staring out the window. Today was the day of his dad’s surgery. The hospital was only a few minutes’ drive from the Tower. It was still Peter’s Christmas break, so he was able to stay at the hospital for the surgery. His dad was currently lying in a hospital bed as the doctor spoke with him. Peter wasn’t really interested in listening. If he was being honest, the idea of his dad going into a surgery where the doctor was going to be removing something so close to his heart scared Peter. But he didn’t want to say that out loud. He wanted to seem brave for his dad.

“Peter,” He turned around. The doctor was gone and now only Pepper and Rhodey were by his dad’s bed. “Come here buddy.” Peter walked over to his dad. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “Just wanted to see the view.” Tony smiled, not necessarily believing his son’s statement. He glanced at Rhodey and Pepper. His face said something Peter didn’t understand.

“I gotta go take a phone call,” Rhodey said, before exiting the room.

“I’m going to go talk to the nurse,” Pepper said, gently squeezing Tony’s arm before leaving the room. Peter now understood; clearly his dad just wanted to talk to him.

“Sit kiddo,” Tony said, nodding to the hospital bed. Peter nodded and sat on the bed by his dad’s legs. “What’s wrong? You’re being strangely quiet.”

“I don’t have to talk excessively all the time,” The eleven-year-old quipped. Tony chuckled. Peter looked down on the blanket on the bed. There was a loose strand by his knee. He picked at it. Because that was easier than answering his dad’s question.

“Come on Peter,” Tony said, picking up on his son’s avoidance. “What is it?” Peter’s lip quivered. “Oh bambino.” Tony opened his arms and Peter moved so he was sitting next to his dad, Tony hugging his son. A few tears dribbled down Peter’s cheek and Tony wiped them away.

“I’m scared,” Peter said quietly. “I know you want this surgery and it’s a good idea. But I’m scared. What if something bad happens? I don’t want to lose you dad.” Tony sighed and pressed a kiss into his son’s messy curls.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think it wasn’t safe,” Tony said. Peter nodded wiping a few of his tears away. Tony gently guided his son’s head to his shoulder and began carding his hand through Peter’s hair. Peter sighed, the touch comforting him.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. “I shouldn’t be doing this before your big surgery.” Peter didn’t want to look like a baby when his dad was doing something that was going to help all of them.

“Do you remember when you were little and you used to get all those ear infections?” Peter nodded. “And you had to get a surgery to make them stop?”

“An adenoidectomy,” Peter said. “I remember. I had a bloody nose when I woke up.” Tony chuckled a little and kissed the side of Peter’s head.

“Well I was scared when you went into your surgery,” Tony said, remembering the heavy beating of his heart when his son was wheeled into the surgery. He had looked so small in that hospital bed. Sure, it helped and it was the right decision. But Tony remembered how worry filled his entire being the whole time. “But it was the right decision. And you’ve got the same support system that I had while I waited.”

“Pepper and Uncle Rhodey?” Peter asked and Tony nodded.

“So everything is going to fine,” Tony said. A part of him was a little scared too. The arc reactor had become a part of him and he didn’t know what life was going to be without it. But it was also something he didn’t need. He’d made a promise and this was one promise he wouldn’t break.

“Tony?” Pepper poked her head into the room. She smiled, seeing how Peter and Tony were sitting. “The nurse says it’s time.” Tony glanced at Peter who nodded. Tony kissed the side of his head again and hugged him tightly.

“Alright send her in,” Tony said as Peter moved off the bed. Pepper walked into the room, followed by a thin, brunette woman in purple scrubs. Peter stood next to Pepper and took her hand. She smiled at her godson. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but the comfort was appreciated. “See you both on the other side.” The nurse began rolling him out the room and down the hall. Peter wanted to follow, but Pepper stopped him.

“This way,” She said. She walked him down the hall towards a big window. Rhodey was standing there waiting. Peter let go of Pepper’s hand and hugged him. Rhodey smiled and ruffled Peter’s hand. Peter turned and looking through the window. It was an operating room and a few seconds later, his dad was wheeled in.

“We can watch?” Peter asked, glancing at Pepper and Rhodey. Rhodey nodded. Peter stood in front of the window, next to Pepper. Pepper’s arms were wrapped around herself, so she wouldn’t fidget with them. She had a sad smile on her face, like she was doing everything to be brave. Peter felt Rhodey’s hand land on his shoulder. He breathed out a sigh. He watched as one of the doctors put a small mask over his dad’s mouth. As they did that, his dad held up a thumbs up. Pepper laughed lightly and Rhodey returned the gesture. Then his dad’s hand gently fell back to the table as Peter could see his eyes drift shut.

“Best sleep he’s ever going to get,” Rhodey muttered, earning a laugh from both Pepper and Peter. And then the three of them stood there as they watched, hoping for the best the whole time.

* * *

Peter was sitting next to his dad’s hospital bed, working on his Christmas break homework. His dad’s surgery had ended about an hour before. Pepper and Rhodey had been popping in and out of the room, because they both seemed not to be able to sit still. Peter just wanted his dad to wake up and if that meant sitting next to him and, impatiently, waiting, then he would.

He put his pencil down and stared at his dad. He knew most nights when his dad tucked him in, that he waited at the door until he fell asleep. Peter always wondered what his dad thought about when he did that. It seemed kind of boring in his opinion to just wait for someone to fall asleep. But as he sat there, he noticed how different his dad looked. He looked relaxed, for once. It felt like his dad always looked stressed. Even when he smiled, it didn’t feel like he was really happy, like he was only doing it for Peter’s sake.

Peter sighed. He was hoping this surgery meant he wouldn’t have to deal with the possibility of his dad dying. Again. He couldn’t live through that anymore. His dad started to stir awake and Peter sat up a little.

“Dad?” He asked. Tony opened his eyes, grunting at the sudden light in the room. He shifted a little in the bed and looked around the room. When his eyes fell on Peter, a small, sleepy smile crossed his face.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said. “I told you I’d be fine.” Peter exhaled a bit, a smile on his face. Just as he was about to speak, Pepper walked in. When she saw that Tony was awake, she sighed happily.

“Hey you,” She said walking over to the bed. Tony looked over at her, a dopey smile on his face.

“Looking lovely as ever Ms. Potts,” Tony said. Pepper laughed and crossed towards the bed. She gently ran a hand through his hair. She glanced at Peter, who was watching them careful.

“Coming off anesthesia and he’s as charming as ever,” Pepper said. Peter made a face and Pepper chuckled. “Should I go get the doctor?”

“On one condition,” Tony said, glancing up at her. He wiggled his eyebrows and Peter turned his head away. Pepper leaned down and planted a kiss on Tony’s lips. “Thanks.”

“I’ll be back,” Pepper said. And then she left the room. Peter turned his head back and Tony chuckled.

“You guys are gross,” Peter said wrinkling his nose. Tony reached out for Peter and Peter scooted closer to his dad. Tony couldn’t reach Peter’s head to ruffle his son’s hair, so he settled for squeezing his son’s arm gently.

“Get used to it kid,” Tony said. Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. He wanted to ask his dad something. He went to speak, but the doctor came in with Pepper and Rhodey. Peter got up and went towards the window. He didn’t want to hear what the doctor had to say. He wanted to talk to his dad. He needed to know what his dad’s plan was going forward. He said he wanted a break from Iron Man. But a break wasn’t an end.

Tony listened partially to the doctor as he went over the whole surgery and how it was successful. Tony gently touched his chest, in awe that the arc reactor really was gone. Pepper and Rhodey were both listening to the doctor as he explained recovery time. Tony glanced over at his son, noting that Peter wasn’t trying to be a part of the conversation. His son had been quiet the whole day. Earlier, he knew it was because Peter was scared. But now? What was really going on? He glanced back at the doctor and patiently waited for him to finish. When he was done, the doctor smiled politely and left the room.

“How much of that did you hear?” Rhodey asked.

“Enough,” Tony said, glancing back at Peter. “Would you two mind giving us a minute?” Rhodey and Pepper glanced over at Peter and nodded. Then they left the room. “Bambino.” Peter turned around, a sad look on his face. “C’mere.” Peter walked over and Tony patted the bed. Peter sat down on the hospital bed, next to his dad and Tony wrapped his arms around his son.

“So you’re good?” Peter asked and Tony nodded.

“Kiddo what’s wrong?” Tony asked. “You’ve been like this all day.” Peter sighed and leaned his head on his dad’s shoulder.

“You said you were taking a break from being Iron Man,” Peter said. “What does that mean?” Tony sighed and kissed his son’s head.

“It means I’m not putting the suit on for a while.” Tony said. “I mean, I have to figure how that works without the arc reactor now.”

“But that means you’ll eventually go back to it?” Peter asked. Tony nodded. That wasn’t the answer Peter wanted to hear. His eyes started to well up with tears and he buried his head in the crook of his dad’s neck. Tony hugged his son as much as he could without moving, which was hard.

“Oh bambino,” Tony whispered, rubbing small circles on his son’s back. He did his best to soothe Peter as he cried. Finally, Peter calmed down. “What’s going through that head of yours?”

“It’s just,” Peter said, lifting his head up and wiping his eyes. “I’m only eleven and in the last like five years, you’ve almost died like five times and I just…I don’t want to go through that anymore dad. I need my dad in my life.” Tony felt his eyes welled up a little. He knew him being Iron Man wasn’t easy on his son, but he didn’t know it was hurting him that much.

“I’m so sorry that I’ve put you through that Peter,” Tony said, wiping a few stray tears from Peter’s face. “I made that suit to protect us.” Peter nodded. “But I think it’s all spiraled out of control recently.”

“I don’t think things will ever go back to normal,” Peter said quietly.

“But it can certainly get a little better,” Tony said, kissing his son’s head. “How about this? I promise you I won’t go looking for trouble.”

“But you’ll suit up if the Avengers need you?” Tony nodded. “I guess that’s fine. I just want you to be okay.”

“Hey it’s my job to worry about you,” Tony said. “Not the other way around.”

“Then stop almost dying,” Peter muttered, leaning his head on his dad’s chest. Tony laughed mirthlessly and rested his chin on top of Peter’s head.

“Yeah I’ll work on that,” Tony said. He kissed Peter’s head and then closed his eyes. Peter wrapped his arms around his dad’s midsection and held on tightly. He glanced up at his dad, noticing that he was already asleep again. His dad had made a compromise. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it would have to do. For now, he was fine with the fact that they were both okay and as safe as they could be. Peter nestled closer to his father and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to pull him away for the time being.


	11. A Weekend in Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This trip to Malibu was important. Tony wanted Happy moved closer to them, especially now that he was awake. He also felt like he needed to say goodbye to a part of this life that he was leaving behind. The elevator reached their floor and Tony stepped in, ready to take the next step in his life.

Tony wanted out of the hospital as soon as possible. He hated hospitals, it was why after Afghanistan he had refused (and because of the need to never let his son that far away from him again). So after annoying Pepper enough to get him checked out, he was happy to be home and relaxing in his own bed. The first day home, Pepper and Rhodey took shifts keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn’t try to exert himself. After all, he did just have a major surgery. Peter stayed with his dad as well, doing homework or watching movies or playing board games with his dad.

But then they heard that Happy woke up. And Tony refused to stay in New York. Sure, to the world Happy was his driver and the head of security at Stark Industries. But to Tony, Happy was an important member of his family. He couldn’t just leave him hanging.

“You can let me do some of the work,” Tony said as he watched Pepper put clothes into a suitcase. He had wanted to pack his belongings. Pepper had said no and was forcing Tony stay lying down on the bed.

“You’d think after years of knowing me you’d know not to argue with me,” Pepper said.

“It’s fun,” Tony said, with a shrug. Pepper gave him a look and he flashed a smile at her. She just shook her head, but he did notice a small smile on her face.

“It’s just the weekend anyways.” Pepper said. “Peter’s got school on Monday.” At the mention of his name, the eleven-year-old appeared in the doorway.

“I’m all packed,” He said before walking over to the bed. He sat down on the bed next to Tony, who ruffled his hair. “Why aren’t you packing for yourself?”

“Boss lady says I can’t,” Tony said, nodding towards Pepper. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“You just had a major surgery,” Pepper said. “So stop whining like a baby.”

“You sure she likes you, dad?” Peter asked, eliciting a loud laugh from Tony.

“What would you know about that squirt?” Tony said. “Unless that Rebecca girl isn’t just a friend.” Peter blushed furiously at the mention of his friend’s name and ducked his head into his hands.

“She’s just my friend,” Peter mumbled miserably. Tony chuckled and pulled Peter closer to him. “You’re the worst.”

“Far from the truth squirt,” Tony said, kissing his son’s head. “I am the best and you’re both lucky to have me.” Peter just shook his head, trying to playfully pull away from his dad. Tony just tightened his hold and began tickling Peter.

“Stop!” Peter whined, giggles filling the room. Tony laughed, a smile crossing his face. Pepper stopped what she was doing to watch them. She loved watching the two of them interact. Tony Stark could be a lot of things to the world, but it was these moments, when he was soft and kind to the ones he cared about the most, that reminded her why she loved him in the first place. Peter eventually escaped from his dad’s grasp and rolled off the bed, before hiding behind Pepper. Pepper laughed lightly and patted Peter’s head.

“Enough messing around you two,” Pepper said. “We need to go.” Tony sat up slowly, wincing a little at the pain in his chest. The surgery was obviously a success, but having doctors dig around in your chest cavity for hours was bound to leave some soreness. Peter ran back over to the bed and offered his dad a hand. Tony smiled and used Peter’s hand as a small bit of balance as he stood up.

“Thanks Peter,” Tony said, ruffling his son’s hair. “Go wait for us by the elevator.” Peter nodded and left the room. Tony walked over to Pepper, gently rubbing his chest.

“Sure you can handle this?” Pepper asked.

“Happy’s worth it,” Tony pointed out and Pepper smiled. She gently kissed him, making sure to not put any weight on him. “I’m sore, Pep. I’m not a convalescent.”

“And your kid’s waiting for us,” Pepper said. “So don’t get any ideas.” Tony smirked. “I’m serious.”

“And I like that side of you,” Tony said. “Then again, I like every side of you.” His eyes swept her up and down and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“You’re incorrigible.” Tony chuckled and took the handle of the suitcase before heading out of the room, followed by Pepper. He reached the elevator where Peter was waiting. When Peter spotted his dad, he pressed the button. This trip to Malibu was important. Tony wanted Happy moved closer to them, especially now that he was awake. He also felt like he needed to say goodbye to a part of this life that he was leaving behind. The elevator reached their floor and Tony stepped in, ready to take the next step in his life.

* * *

The flight to Malibu went off without a hitch. Pepper made Tony sit on the flight with his legs up and the chair reclined back. Tony was fine with it. Peter sat next to him and they read from one of Peter’s books until the eleven-year old fell asleep. Then Tony spoke quietly with Pepper the rest of the time until they landed.

“So the house is gone?” Peter asked as they got into the car.

“Well I threatened a terrorist,” Tony said, to which Pepper rolled her eyes. “So yes.”

“That seems like a dumb move,” Peter said and Pepper gave a Tony a pointed look. Tony shrugged and got into the back seat, handing Pepper the keys.

“They hurt Happy.”

“Oh.”

“Peter,” Pepper scolded. “Don’t encourage your father.”

“He doesn’t need me to do that,” Peter said, a cheeky grin on his face. “He can do that all on his own.” Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Pepper muttered as she started to drive. Peter leaned his head on his dad’s arm and yawned.

“So where are we staying?” Peter asked. “If you got our house destroyed.”

“Hotel,” Tony said. “It’s just for tonight and tomorrow. We go back to New York on Sunday, because someone has school on Monday.” Peter nodded as his eyes began to drift shut. Tony kissed his head and ran his hands gently through his son’s hair. He glanced up to see Pepper watching him. He grinned at her and she shook her head, but he noticed a small smile on her face. They reached the hotel and Tony gently poked his son’s shoulder to wake him.

“Stop,” Peter whined.

“We’re here kid,” Tony said. “And I am both injured and too tired to carry you inside.” Tony got out of the car and his sleepy son followed. He leaned against Tony’s side as Tony and Pepper pulled the bags out of the car. They headed into the hotel. As Pepper checked them in, Peter leaned against his dad, trying to keep his eyes open. Tony smiled down at his son. After the week he had had, moments like these were more precious than he could explain. Pepper walked back over and bit back an aw, seeing Peter leaning against Tony.

“Come on sleepy head,” Pepper said. Peter looked up at her sleepily and nodded. Peter followed, not really paying attention, until they reached their suite.

“Go sleep kiddo,” Tony said. “I’ll bring your stuff in.” Peter nodded and disappeared towards the smaller room.

“Is he ever going to stop being so adorable?” Pepper asked as she closed the door. Tony chuckled.

“God I hope not,” He said. “I’m just going to drop his bag off and make sure he’s out.” He then wiggled his eyebrows at her. “And then maybe we can have some adult alone time.” Pepper laughed lightly.

“Take care of your son and then we’ll talk,” Tony smirked and watched her disappear into the master suite. He then headed towards the room where Peter had gone to. Peter hadn’t bothered to turn the light on, but Tony could see him from the moonlight coming into the room. He placed the suitcase near the dresser and walked over to the bed. Peter was already tucked under the covers, his eyes closed. He looked like he was already asleep. Tony leaned down and pressed a gently kiss to Peter’s forehead.

“Night dad,” Peter muttered sleepily. “Love you.” Tony smiled.

“Love you too bambino,” He then crossed back to the door. As he did most nights, he waited by the door, waiting to make sure his son was fast asleep. Once he was sure, he exited the room and closed the door behind him. He headed down the hallway, wondering what he’d have to do to convince Pepper to partake in that ‘adult alone time’.

* * *

The next day, Tony and Peter went to the hospital. Pepper had to stop by the Malibu office, but said she’d be around later in the day. Tony felt nervous as they approached Happy’s room. Happy had been in bad shape when he last saw him and looked even worse. He felt immensely guilty for what happened to Happy. He felt like it was his fault, as that bastard Killian went after everyone Tony cared about because of what he did years ago. Peter seemed to sense his father’s apprehension.

“It’s going to be fine dad,” Peter said. “I bet Happy is driving all the nurse’s crazy.” Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair, glad for his son’s empathy. He pushed open the door and walked in.

“I’m sure a badge clipped onto your shirt would be much more efficient.” Tony couldn’t help smirk as he walked in. Happy was sitting up in his hospital bed, talking to a red-headed nurse in green scrubs. She was writing on a chart, not really listening to him. His face was bruised, not as bad as when he last saw Happy, but still enough to hit the guilty nerve in Tony.

“Uncle Happy!” Peter said, heading over to the bed. Happy smiled.

“Hey kid,” Happy said. “You come all the way out here just to visit me?”

“Well yeah,” Peter said. “Who else is going to buy me Burger King when I’m upset?” Happy chuckled. The nurse smiled at Peter before leaving the room.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes Hogan,” Tony said walking over to the bed. “Although perhaps we should talk about you feeding my kid fast food.”

“Kid’s a bean pole,” Happy said. “He can handle it.”

“Eh you can’t,” Tony said. Happy waved him off and Tony smirked. “So we’re here to spring you, sort of. I’m going to talk to the doctor’s about getting you transferred to a hospital in New York.” He placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “We’re New Yorkers, full-time now.”

“You’re going to have to check with my boss,” Happy said. “She’s a real stickler for the rules.” Tony smirked.

“Yeah I’ll figure something out,” Tony said. He sighed. “It’s good to see you doing well, Hap.” Seeing Happy awake and being his old self, that comforted Tony a little. “Pete, keep Happy company.” Peter nodded and Tony walked out of the room. Peter glanced over at the screen. There was some show on that he didn’t recognize. He wrinkled his nose and looked at Happy.

“Why do you even like this weird stuff?”

“Keep it up and I won’t take you to Burger King again,” Happy said and Peter made a face. Happy chuckled. He nodded to the bed and Peter sat down on an open space. “So this is Downton Abbey…”

* * *

Tony stood at the nurse’s station, filling out paperwork a little while later. Happy was set to be transferred to a hospital in New York. It hadn’t taken much convincing; he was Tony Stark after all. He finished filling out the paperwork as he heard a familiar clicking of heels. He turned and smiled as Pepper walked over to him.

“Honey,” Tony said in greeting, before kissing her on the cheek. “How’s your company?”

“It’s your company.” Pepper pointed out, making a teasing face at him. Tony made a noise and waved her off.

“But you run it so well,” Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. “I got Happy’s transfer all set up. Though he did say he had to run it past his boss.” Pepper laughed lightly.

“It’s approved,” She said with a small smile. “Let’s go see that head of security.”

“Forehead of security is more like it,” Tony said and Pepper swatted at his arm before they entered Happy’s hospital room.

“Hi Happy,” Pepper said, seeing him. Happy smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Better every day,” Happy said. “Should be back to work in no time.” Pepper shook her head.

“I think you’ve earned some time off,” Pepper said. “And I won’t take no for an answer.”

“You have to listen to her,” Peter said. “She’s in charge.” Happy smirked and nodded.

“Kid I would argue that I am the one in charge,” Tony said and Peter shrugged. Pepper gave him a look. “Although being in charge is a great look on you. Like a great look.” Peter made a face and Happy rolled his eyes.

“Gross dad,” Peter said. “We don’t need to hear that.”

“Yeah you’re scaring the kid,” Happy said. “He’s never gonna date with you as a father.”

“Good,” Tony said. “I have enough heart problems as it is.”

“And who’s fault is that?” Pepper pointed out and Tony rolled his eyes, which earned a giggle from Peter. Tony couldn’t help but smile, glad that everything seemed to be okay, even if for a little while.

* * *

“Dad, what are we doing here?” Peter and Tony stood where their house used to be. The wreckage had been cleared, leaving only empty land. Peter was a little disappointed to see the home he had grown up in gone. He did like living in New York, but Malibu was where all of his first memories were.

“Just saying goodbye,” Tony said, looking out onto the water. It was weird, standing on the empty property. The house in Malibu was always important to Tony. Years ago, it was where he escaped to when work was too much. It was for partying and senseless one-night-stands. But then, his bachelor pad became a home. And a home for his son. Technologically speaking, he still had access to all of those memories; Peter’s first words, his first steps, all of it. But there was something sad about the place where it happened being gone.

“Are you going to miss it here?” Peter asked, glancing up at his dad.

“Maybe a little,” Tony said. “I mean you grew up here kid. And I’d like to think I did too. Just a different kind of growing up.” Peter nodded, not totally understanding what his dad was saying. “But it’s time to say goodbye. To a lot of things.” He lifted up a small brown bag, about the size of a lunch bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out his arc reactor.

“What are you going to do with that?” Peter asked. “Put it in another glass case?” Tony chuckled, although a part of him felt stressed at the thought of an old memory he hadn’t addressed in a long time.

“Nah,” Tony said. “Any final words?” Peter looked at the arc reactor and then back at his dad, who had a small smile on his face. Peter smiled a little.

“I’m glad it kept you alive for a while,” Peter said. “But I’m also glad you don’t need it anymore.” Tony nodded.

“Me too.”

And then he chucked it into the water below. The arc reactor didn’t make him Iron Man. The abundance of suits didn’t make him Iron Man. He was and always had been Iron Man. He glanced down at his son, the first person who had ever called him a hero, and the only person who he cared if they thought he was a hero or not. Peter grinned at him and Tony ruffled his hair.

“Time to go?” Peter asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Time to go.” Peter scurried over to the car and got into the front seat. Tony got into the driver’s seat.

“How soon are you going to rebuild DUM-E and U?” Tony chuckled. He started the car and stared in the rearview mirror for a second. This was closing a chapter on his life. But, he hoped, that what came next would be all the better for leaving it behind. He smirked and then started to drive, carefully not to jostle the scrap parts of the bots in the back.

“So what now?” Peter asked as they drove down the road.

“We go home,” Tony said. “Bruce should be staying at the Tower for some time. And I’m sure he’ll love to hear about all of this.” Peter laughed and Tony smiled as they drove down the road, a picturesque sunset in the background as they made their way down the road one last time.


	12. A Disastrous Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reached into her backpack and handed Peter an envelope. “It’s an invite, to my birthday party.”
> 
> “Oh,” Peter said, taking the envelope. He didn’t know what else to say. Without Ned around, it was hard to talk to Rebecca. She made his heart beat a little faster and made his stomach feel like it was in knots. “Thanks.”

Peter sat in his seventh grade science class, Ned sitting next to him. They were working on experiment. Peter glanced away from his work and around the classroom. He spotted Rebecca, who was working with her friend Amelia. They were whispering and giggling to each other.

“Peter,” He turned back towards Ned, who was staring at him, holding a beaker. “We have to re-measure this or else it will,” Ned was cut off by a loud bang across the classroom. The teacher sighed as she approached Flash’s station.

“Eugene,” The science teacher said. “We’ve talked about following the procedure in order and not rushing.” Flash’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Now clean this up and perhaps you can try again tomorrow.” Flash looked embarrassed, but did as the teacher said. Peter looked back at Ned and they both bit back a laugh, an amused expression on their faces.

“What are you freaks laughing at?” Flash was suddenly at their station. “Maybe at your phony dad and all your lies.” Peter shook his head. “Freaks.”

“At least we didn’t almost explode the lab,” Peter pointed. “Guess we’re not all perfect.” Flash leveled Peter with a glare and was about to speak when the teacher interrupted him.

“Eugene!” She called. “Your mess is waiting.”

“This isn’t over,” Flash said, before stalking off. Peter sighed, but then noticed Rebecca was staring at him. There was a smile on her face. She made eye contact with Peter and her smile grew a little. Peter ducked his head and turned away, sure he was blushing. The bell rang and everyone in the class quickly cleaned up and headed out of the classroom.

“Peter,” Peter stopped in the hallway, hearing Rebecca call his name.

“Oh hey Rebecca,” Peter said, a small smile on his face. “What a lab, huh?” Rebecca giggled a little and nodded.

“Especially when Flash made such a huge mess,” She said and Peter laughed. She reached into her backpack and handed Peter an envelope. “It’s an invite, to my birthday party.”

“Oh,” Peter said, taking the envelope. He didn’t know what else to say. Without Ned around, it was hard to talk to Rebecca. She made his heart beat a little faster and made his stomach feel like it was in knots. “Thanks.”

“I hope you can make it,” She said with a smile. Peter nodded and then she walked off down the hallway. He watched her walk away, feeling his stomach tighten in knots.

God, he liked her so much.

* * *

Tony was sitting in the lab working on a project for SI. Since last December, he had spent a little less time on Iron Man related tech. He hadn’t tabled it altogether; Fury had nearly had his head over that. The Avengers might be needed again. But he certainly didn’t obsess over it. Besides, his project with Bruce would help everyone. If they could just get it started.

“Sir,” JARVIS’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Peter has returned home from school and seems to be looking for you.

“Thank you Jar,” Tony said. “Let my son know I’ll be up in a second.” He then put his work away and headed out of the lab. He headed up the stairs one flight and punched in the code to enter the apartment. He walked in and headed towards the kitchen, assuming his son would be there.

Instead, he found his twelve-year-old son sprawled out on the couch, a distressed look on his face.

“Peter?” Tony asked. Peter groaned in response. “Bambino, what’s wrong?”

“Rebecca invited me to her birthday party,” Peter said. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Peter, so he was closest to where Peter’s head was. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well you should go,” Tony said.

“But I can’t!” Peter cried out. “I’m going to embarrass myself in front of her.” Tony bit back a smirk. “Dad, she’s so nice and sweet and pretty and every time I try to talk to her, I just sound like an idiot.” Tony chuckled. “Dad, it’s not funny.”

“Kiddo you have a crush,” Tony said. “It’s perfectly normal.” Peter sighed and covered his face. Tony ran his hand through his son’s hair, trying to calm him down. Clearly, the idea of going to his crush’s birthday party was stressing him out.

“What do I do about Rebecca?” Peter asked. Tony sighed and scooped Peter up. Peter whined a little as his dad placed him on the couch so he was sitting up. Tony pulled Peter closer to him, so his son was leaning against his side, Tony’s arm wrapped around him. “What did you do when you realized you cared about Pepper?”

“A lot of really dumb things,” Tony said. “I’m just lucky she likes me back.” Peter glanced up at him and huffed a little. Clearly that wasn’t what Peter wanted to hear. “So you like her?” Peter nodded. “Then tell her. I don’t think you’re going to be disappointed.”

“That’s not great advice,” Peter said and Tony chuckled.

“Kid I hate to break it to you,” Tony said. “But I am not an aficionado of romantic relationships. Like I said, I’m just lucky Pepper liked me back.”

“She is pretty cool,” Peter said with a smile. Tony smiled back. “Do you think she could help me pick out a gift for Rebecca?”

“I think she would love that,” Tony said. “Ask her when she gets home.” Peter nodded. “Now that your crisis is solved, homework.” Peter nodded and got off the couch. He headed towards the kitchen to grab a snack before getting started. Tony watched him go, a sense of sadness sweeping through him. His son was really growing up. He had a crush and everything. He sighed and got up, to go help Peter with his homework.

* * *

Peter’s leg shook as he sat in the car. They were driving to Rebecca’s house for the party. The perfectly wrapped present that Pepper had helped him pick out sat in his lap. Tony would occasionally glance over at his son sitting in the passenger seat, noticing how nervous he was.

“Everything is going to fine buddy,” Tony said. “And I bet she’s going to love that gift you got for her.” They pulled up to Rebecca’s house, a modest-sized gray house on Queens. Tony put the car in park and turned to Peter. Peter looked over at his dad, a nervous expression on his face. “Ready?”

“I guess,” Peter said. Tony smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “I’ll see you later.” Tony nodded and Peter got out of the car. Peter took a few deep breaths as he approached the house. He held the present in one hand and reached a shaky hand up to ring the doorbell. Colin, Rebecca’s older brother who just seemed to get taller each time Peter saw him, opened the door. He glanced Peter up and down.

“Basement,” He said, pointing to a door down the thin hallway of the foyer.

“Thanks,” Peter said, walking past him. He opened the door to the basement and headed downstairs. He could hear voices. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he entered a well-decorated room. There were blue couches and chairs all over the place. A banner that read ‘Happy birthday’ hung on one side of the room.

“Hi Peter,” Rebecca walked up to him. She was wearing a red dress and black flats. She smiled at him and Peter felt like his stomach did a somersault.

“H-Hi Rebecca,” Peter said. He held out the gift. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” She said. “Thanks for coming.” Peter nodded and then she walked off to put the gift down.

“This is so cool!” Peter nearly jumped when Ned walked up to him. “We’re cool now!” Peter glanced around the room. It was filled with everyone in the grade that would’ve been considered cool. Rebecca had been hanging out with more people in the grade that year, not just Peter and Ned.

“Freaks,” Peter rolled his eyes as he heard Flash’s voice. He turned to face the other boy. He was wearing a polo, collar popped as always. “I have no idea why Becca would even invite you losers.”

“Because not everyone is as rude as you,” Ned pointed out. Flash rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Peter.

“Don’t think I forgot about what happened in science the other day,” Flash said. “You’re going to pay for that comment.”

“Like you should’ve paid for nearly exploding the lab?” Peter fired back and Ned giggled into his hand. Flash glared at him.

“Guys let’s play a game!” Allison, one of Rebecca’s friends got everyone’s attention.

“This isn’t over,” Flash said, before stalking over to where everyone else was. Peter sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. He didn’t know what Flash had planned, but he certainly didn’t like.

“Forget him,” Ned said. “Let’s go have some fun!” Peter nodded, following Ned’s lead. Between Flash and his stomach in knots over Rebecca, he didn’t know if that was even possible.

* * *

The group of seventh graders were sitting in the basement a little while later. They had all eaten pizza and played an assortment of games, but it was clear everyone was getting a little bored. Rebecca was picking at part of her dress, as people made small talk.

“Maybe we can try one more game,” Allison suggested. She was taller than Rebecca; in fact the blonde sitting next to Rebecca was the tallest girl in the grade. It was kind of funny to Peter that the tallest girl was friends with the shortest girl in the grade. But she and Rebecca were as thick as thieves. “My brother who’s in high school told me about something called seven minutes in heaven. It’s a kissing game.” Everyone in the room ‘ooh’, except Peter who glanced at Rebecca, feeling like he could vomit then and there. He didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he wanted to kiss Rebecca or the fact that he might have to watch someone else do it.

“How does it work?” Flash asked. Allison got up and picked up an empty soda bottle from the table. She sat back down and put the bottle on the ground.

“You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you get locked in the closet for seven minutes,” Allison said. “And then you can do whatever you want in the closet.” The rest of the kids snickered and Ned leaned over to Peter.

“What else is there to do besides kiss?” Ned whispered and Peter didn’t respond. He didn’t have time to explain the birds and bees to Ned. And he was also watching Rebecca carefully.

“Becca you go first,” Allison said, pushing the soda bottle over to her best friend. “Besides, it’s your birthday party.” Rebecca glanced at Allison, an unsure look on his face. Allison nodded her head. “You just spin it Becca.” Rebecca nodded and put her hand on the bottle. She glanced around the circle, watching everyone. Then, she spun the bottle.

The circle grew very quiet, just the sound of the glass bottle on the carpeted floor. Allison had a giddy look on her face, while Rebecca had an unreadable expression. Peter felt like he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. How was he going to tell Rebecca he liked her if she was possibly going to kiss someone else?

And then the bottle landed on him. The whole circled ‘ooh’ and Peter hoped he wasn’t blushing. Rebecca stared at him, not moving.

“Well go on then!” Allison said, nudging Rebecca. “The closet awaits.” Rebecca started to get up, so Peter followed her lead. Everyone was whispering as she walked over to a small closet, around the corner from where everyone was sitting. Allison got up quickly and pushed the two into the closet.

“Seven minutes!” She said. “And I’ll have someone guarding the door just in case you try to leave early.” She then shut the door, leaving the two standing in the small closet. As soon as the door shut, they both grew quiet. This was not what Peter had in mind for the party. He just wanted to tell Rebecca he liked her, he didn’t want to get trapped in a small room where everyone was expecting him to kiss her. They both stood in silence for what felt like ages.

“Peter?” Rebecca finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let Allison suggest this.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said. “You could be stuck in here with Flash who wouldn’t stop talking.” Rebecca smiled a little.

“He is kind of the worst,” Rebecca said. “I only invited him because our parents are friends. I don’t even want to be friends with him.” Peter nodded. “But my parents think he’s a good influence.”

“Have your parents actually met him?” Rebecca giggled at his comment and Peter felt his heart flutter a little. The small closet grew quiet again. Peter felt his heart start to flutter. Now was his chance.

“Rebecca?” He asked. “There’s, um, something I want to tell you. Something I should have told you sooner but just couldn’t find the right words because I kept getting nervous.” Rebecca stared up at him. He couldn’t see them clearly, but he knew her blue eyes were staring up at his brown ones. “I, um, like you. As more than just my friend.” He held his breath. He had said it. Now it was on her.

“Oh.” Rebecca said, looking down. Peter felt himself deflate. That was not the answer he was looking for.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way,” He said quickly. “I mean it’s fine, you know? I just thought it had to be said and thought this was the moment but we can totally forget that it ever,”

“Peter,” She said, cutting him off. “I like you too.”

“O-oh, o-okay,” Peter stuttered out. Rebecca giggled and smiled, causing Peter to smile. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. Peter felt like his entire body was on fire. It was short and sweet but it still felt amazing for that short second. She then lowered herself down. Peter felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute. This was working out better than he expected.

“I think the time is up,” Rebecca said and Peter nodded, still feeling wordless after that kiss. It was his first kiss after all. He never expected this moment to be so wonderful. He wished every minute could feel like this.

It didn’t.

Peter opened the door, to reveal Flash standing there. Allison had said someone was going to guard the door. Peter nearly flinched seeing him there. Flash smirked and lifted a cup that was in his hand. He tossed it at Peter, the water splattering on the center of his jeans. Flash then tossed the cup into the closet, an evil smirk on his face.

“Holy crap!” Flash shouted. “Everyone, come here! Peter made a mess of himself just getting to be alone with Becca!” The rest of the party came running over, Allison leading the pack. When they spotted Peter, with a wet stain on the front of his jeans, everyone started to laugh.

“Looks like he made a mess of something,” Allison said, before giggling behind her hand.

“Peter Stark, more like Penis Stark!” The whole group laughed, except Ned, who looked concerned for Peter. Peter glanced at Rebecca and he noticed an embarrassed look on her face. Without another thought, Peter pushed through the crowd and ran out of the basement. He could hear someone calling his name, but he didn’t care. He ran out of the house and down the street. He kept running until he felt out of breath. He stopped, nearly collapsing down on the sidewalk, tears streaming down his face.

He was embarrassed. He knew Flash hated him, but why did he have to take it so far? He had just had one of the best moments of his life and it had been ruined. He was sure Rebecca would never like him now. He hiccupped out a sob, feeling sorry for himself. Maybe Ned thought they were cool at the start of the night, but that was gone now, along with any chance of Rebecca liking him.

He looked around the street. He had no idea where he had run to. Nothing looked familiar to him and there was no way he was going back to Rebecca’s house. He pulled the cell phone his dad gave him for emergencies out of his pocket and dialed his dad.

“Hey buddy,” Tony said, answering the call. Peter could just barely make out music in the background. Was he interrupting his dad and Pepper on a date? He didn’t remember his dad telling him what he was doing while Peter was at the party. But then again, he had been so nervous about the whole thing. “Everything okay?”

“N-no,” Peter choked out, more tears spilling down his face. “C-can you come get me? I, I want to go home.” He heard a soft sigh from his dad.

“Yeah I can,” His dad said. “Just hang tight. I’ll be at Rebecca’s soon.”

“I’m not there,” Peter said. “I don’t know where I am.” He heard his dad suck in a breath and start talking to someone. It was probably Pepper. “Please dad. I want to go home.”

“Just stay calm Peter,” Tony said. “I’m having JARVIS find your location using your phone. Don’t move.” Peter nodded, which was dumb since his dad wasn’t there. “Alright, found you. Stay put, we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” Peter said quietly and ended the call. He sat on the sidewalk, desperately trying to wipe the tears away. He wondered if Flash would tell everyone at school what happened. He wondered if the bully would lie about everything over and over again to make Peter look like a loser. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees. He wished he never went to the party. Everything would’ve been fine if he just stayed home.

He kept his head down, hiding the fact that he was crying, until he heard a car pull up. He looked up to see a familiar Audi. He stood up slowly, wondering if the stain from Flash dumping water on him was still there.

“Hey bambino,” Tony said, walking up to Peter. At the sound of his dad’s favorite nickname for him, Peter started to cry again. Tony pulled him close, the sound of his son’s cries being muffled against his sport jacket. “It’s okay buddy.” Peter just shook his head and kept crying. Tony guided Peter into the car and sat with him in the back. Out of the corner of his teary eyes, Peter could see Happy was driving and Pepper was sitting up front, a concerned look on both of their faces. Peter just buried his head in his dad’s jacket, crying the whole way home.

Tony held Peter close, running his hand through his son’s hair and trying to calm him down. Something had clearly happened at the party, but Peter could only cry. It hurt him to see his son in so much pain. So he just held him close and hoped that some form of comfort would calm the twelve-year-old down.


	13. Party Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hid in his room after the party, refusing to talk to Tony or Pepper. He stayed there the rest of the weekend as well. No amount of conversation or hugs or even plain smiles got anything out of Peter. It actually freaked Tony out how quiet his normally bubbly child was. And he didn’t like it.

Peter hid in his room after the party, refusing to talk to Tony or Pepper. He stayed there the rest of the weekend as well. No amount of conversation or hugs or even plain smiles got anything out of Peter. It actually freaked Tony out how quiet his normally bubbly child was. And he didn’t like it.

“I don’t know what else to do Pep,” Tony stood in the bedroom, pacing up and down the carpeted floor. “He’s been freakishly quiet. Like freakishly, ever since that girl’s party. I know something happened but he just won’t tell me and I gotta tell you, it is freaking me out.”

“I can tell,” Pepper said, glancing up from her Stark Tablet. She was sitting on the bed, her legs spread out onto the bed as she read. “If he wants to talk, he’ll talk to you. I have not found either of the Stark boys to have a difficulty with speaking.” He glanced at her and she smiled, slightly teasing.

“Yeah I know,” Tony said, sitting down on the bed. “I’m just worried.”

“You wouldn’t be a great dad if you weren’t worried,” Pepper pointed out. “Yes clearly something happened at the party, but it has to be up to Peter to tell you about it.”

“Yeah but you know I’m not patient,” Tony said with a sigh.

“Yes it is both cute and frustrating,” Pepper said, putting the tablet down.

“Did you just call me cute?” Pepper was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. “JARVIS?”

“That would be Peter at the door sir,” JARVIS intoned. Pepper glanced at Tony, a look of ‘I told you so’ on her face.

“Come in kiddo,” Tony called to the door. The door opened and Peter shuffled in. He was wearing an old MIT sweatshirt of Tony’s that was massive on him. “When did you steal that old thing?”

“Last Christmas,” Peter said. Tony frowned slightly. “I snuck into your room before you had Uncle Rhodey take me to the plane.” Tony nodded, trying to push down the overwhelming guilt bubbling up in him. “Can I come sit with you?”

“Yeah come here bud,” Tony said. Peter walked over to the bed and sat down. “Do you want to talk about it?” Peter shook his head. “What do you want to talk about?” Peter shrugged. “Well, bambino, clearly you want something because you came in here.” Peter sighed, his lip quivering “Oh come here bambino.” Peter scooted closer to his dad and Tony wrapped his arms around him. Peter snuggled closer to his chest. Pepper felt somewhat out of place.

“Who wants dinner?” She asked, going to get up. Peter shook his head.

“You don’t have to leave,” Peter said. “In fact, I’d kind of prefer it if you stayed.”

“You heard the kid,” Tony said with a smirk. Pepper smiled.

“Well it’s a good thing he’s my favorite,” Tony faked a gasp.

“I thought I was your favorite,” Tony said. He looked down at Peter. “Quit stealing all my favor with Pep kiddo.” Peter giggled a little, making Tony smile. Tony pressed a kiss into his hair. “Well we can watch a movie if you want.” Peter sighed. “Or not.”

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Peter asked quietly. Tony glanced at Pepper and they both looked at Peter in concern.

“JARVIS, any sign of fever in Peter?” Peter sighed and Tony already knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure.

“Negative sir,” JARVIS intoned. “The young sir seems to free of any signs of illness.”

“So if we’re not actually sick,” Tony began. “Then clearly something else is bothering you. So if you want me to even consider this odd and poorly planned out excuse to skip school, then you should try talking to me.”

“It’s so embarrassing,” Peter muttered. Tony gave his son a look and Peter sighed. “Rebecca’s friend Allison wanted everyone to play this game at the party. She called it seven minutes in heaven.” Pepper raised an eyebrow and Tony squeezed his eyes shut.

“I really thought I had another few years before worrying about that kind of stuff,” Tony said. He was always worried about his son inheriting some of the negative traits of being a Stark male. But then Peter gave him a weird look and Tony relaxed a little. “Go on, sorry.”

“Well she had Rebecca go first,” Peter said. “Made her spin a soda bottle to decide who she’d be stuck in the closet with. And, it landed on me.” Pepper had both a concerned and slightly amused look on her face. She didn’t think she needed to worry about Peter picking up certain bad habits from his father, especially when he sounded so unsure of himself as he spoke.

“Are you about to tell me that you had your first kiss in a game of seven minutes in heaven?” Tony asked and Peter blushed. “Pep, he had his first kiss.” Pepper smiled and Peter blushed harder.

“Dad,” Peter whined. “That’s not the point of the story.”

“It’s a big milestone though,” Tony said. “Gosh, you’re growing up fast.” Peter frowned. “Sorry, being nostalgic. Happens when sometimes you’re a parent.”

“All the time with you,” Pepper pointed out. “I’m pretty sure JARVIS’ server is full of pictures of Peter as a baby that don’t qualify as milestones.” She smirked teasingly and Tony rolled his eyes.

“So I’m a bit confused here,” Tony said. “If that happened, that you kissed this girl you really liked, why did you run out of the party so upset?” Peter sighed, a sad look on his face.

“Someone dumped water on my pants when I opened the door,” Peter said quietly. “And then made it seem like I had some sort of accident while in there.” Tony frowned. Who would do such an awful thing? And why? “Everyone at the party saw. And they started laughing. So I ran away. They’re all going to be talking about it tomorrow. And Rebecca probably thinks I’m a coward.”

“Oh bambino,” Tony said, pulling Peter closer. Peter sniffed a little, a few tears running down his face. “I’m so sorry that happened to you. No one should ever make you feel that way, okay?” Peter nodded as Tony wiped a few tears away. “But hiding from people who were there won’t make it go away.”

“But it’s so embarrassing,” Peter said. “Everyone is going to make fun of me.”

“Ned’s not,” Pepper pointed out. “He’s your best friend.”

“And if this girl likes you back she shouldn’t either,” Tony said. Peter went to speak. “And if she thinks anything poorly of you, then maybe she’s not worth your time or feelings.” Peter sighed and wiped his eyes. “But you do have to go to school tomorrow.”

“But dad,” Peter whined.

“Bambino running away from our problems never helps,” Tony pointed out.

“But you told me sometimes you do that,” Peter said and Pepper smirked, giving Tony a knowing look. Peter was a little too smart for his own good sometimes.

“And it usually blows up in my face,” Tony said. “It’s also why Pepper is so good at her job because she’s been cleaning up my messes for years.” Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony shot a smirk her way.

“Sometimes I wonder what I see in you,” Pepper muttered. “But your dad is right Peter, you have to go to school tomorrow. It might hurt and be difficult, but you’ll get through it. And you want to know why?” Peter glanced over at Pepper. “Because you are one of the strongest people I know. You can handle this because you can handle anything, okay?” Peter nodded, he let go of Tony and hugged Pepper.

“Now, let’s go have some dinner,” Tony said. “How about we order some pizza, does that sound good Peter?” Peter nodded. “Great, how about you go find the take-out menu and we’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Peter nodded and let go of Pepper before scurrying out of the room. Pepper got up and Tony followed her lead. She went towards the door and Tony stepped in front of her.

“I thought we were going to have dinner,” Pepper said, her hands on her hips. Tony chuckled.

“We are,” Tony said. “I just wanted to thank you, as always, for being so great with Peter.” Pepper smiled and wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck.

“I love him to bits,” Pepper said. “Always have, always will.” Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Pepper laughed lightly and kissed him back. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pepper said. “Now let’s go eat. Tony smiled as she removed her arms from where they were hanging. The two then headed out of the room and towards the kitchen, where Peter was waiting.

* * *

Peter sat nervously in the back as they drove to school the next morning. Tony could tell that Peter was anxious about going to school, so he had Happy drive so he could sit in the back.

“Everything is going to be okay bambino,” Tony said. “And if it’s not, we’ll have your favorite dinner tonight.” Peter sighed. They pulled up to the school and Peter frowned. “Listen, don’t let anything get to you, okay? Everything will be okay.”

“You don’t know that,” Peter said. Tony sighed and kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“No but I know you,” Tony said. “So you’ll be fine. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but you’ll be fine.” Peter nodded and Tony ruffled his hair. “Go get ‘em kiddo. I love you.”

“Love you too dad,” Peter mumbled before getting out of the car. He sighed and walked towards the school, keeping his head down. Tony sighed and watched Peter before signaling Happy to go. Peter kept his head down as he made his way towards his seventh-grade homeroom class. As he entered the room, he could hear snickers. He glanced up to see Flash pointing at him and laughing. Peter ducked his head, trying to convince himself not to cry.

“Peter,” He looked up to see Ned, a slight sigh of relief coursing through him. Ned held out his hand and they exchanged their usual handshake.

“Hey Ned,” Peter said, sitting down in his seat. Ned sat across from him. He glanced at Flash, who was still laughing at him. Peter ducked his head.

“Flash is such a jerk,” Ned said, glancing at Flash.

“He’s been talking about what happened, right?” Peter asked and Ned nodded. “He threw the water on me. He set the whole thing up.”

“Like I said he’s a jerk,” Ned said. “I would’ve chased after you, but you know I’m bad at running.” Peter laughed a little and nodded.

“I’m sorry for ditching,” Peter said. “I was just so embarrassed and I knew no one would believe Flash over me. I mean look at him, they eat those words out of the palm of his hands.”

“Rebecca would’ve believed you,” Ned said. Peter frowned and went to speak, but he noticed Rebecca walk into the room with Allison. Allison noticed Peter and hid a giggle behind her hand. Rebecca glanced over at Peter and frowned. Peter ducked his head, embarrassed and ashamed. When he glanced back up, Rebecca just shook her head and went to her seat. Peter sighed sadly and buried his head in his arms.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Flash made fun of him for as much of the day as he could. It made Peter miserable. But he also noticed that not too many people joined in on Flash calling him ‘Penis Parker’. Flash still did, which was upsetting, but at least it was only one person. But he certainly had a feeling that Flash’s taunting wasn’t going to go away.

What Peter did notice was that Rebecca would occasionally glance over at him, not trying to get his attention, but just looking. They had a few classes together outside of homeroom. It was in science that he noticed that the look was sad, like she was disappointed or something. Peter would always duck away, still ashamed he ran out of her party.

“Peter,” It was after science class when Rebecca finally approached him. He stopped in the hallway, his eyes a little too wide.

“Um hi Rebecca,” Peter said, his voice lacking confidence.

“Why did you run away?” Rebecca asked. Peter sputtered a little, not sure what to say. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Flash dumped water on me and then tried to make me look so stupid and weird and I just,” Peter sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“You could have said something,” Rebecca said.  “You have defended yourself. You never stand up to Flash!” Peter frowned. Rebecca always seemed to be pushing him to stand up to Flash. He didn’t know why it bothered her so much. Flash only bothered him and Ned, not her.

“Because he’s not worth it,” Peter said. “He’s just a bully.”

“He’s a bad person,” Rebecca said. “Doesn’t your dad stop bad people all the time? What’s the point of having a superhero for a dad if you don’t stand up to people?” Peter frowned heavily. Did Rebecca really think that he needed to stand up to Flash because of who his dad was? Flash wasn’t a bad guy. Ivan Vanko, Aldrich Killian, and even Obadiah Stane. They were bad guys. Flash was a bully, not an evil villain.

“I’m not going to try and fight someone just because my dad has a super-powered armor,” Peter said. “That’s not why he’s a hero and it’s not how I’m going to be.”

“I just think it’s stupid you won’t stand up to him,” Rebecca said with a frown. “What’s the point of Iron Man being your dad if you don’t use it to your advantage?” Peter suddenly realized that he didn’t know Rebecca as well as he thought. He was also realizing he didn’t like her as much as he previously thought.

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Peter said. “But maybe it was better I left your party. I don’t think we understand each other at all.”

“Peter,” Rebecca said, a sad look on her face. “I just thought,” Peter shook his head.

“I’ll see you around,” Peter said. “Or maybe not.” Peter sighed and walked away. He had thought that Rebecca was a friend. But he realized now that he didn’t really know her. It was disappointing to say the least; she had been his first crush. But she wasn’t who he thought she was. He sighed and walked out of the building, the school day having come to an end. He walked over to the car, his dad already waiting inside of it. Since his dad was sitting in the driver’s seat and Happy was nowhere to be seen, Peter got into the front seat.

“How was school?” Tony asked as Peter buckled himself in. Peter shrugged. “A ringing endorsement.”

“It was fine,” Peter said.

“Any problems?” Tony asked. Peter sighed as his dad started to drive. “We don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want.”

“No it’s fine,” Peter said. “It wasn’t too bad. I just sort of realized that Rebecca wasn’t who I thought she was.”

“Oh,” Tony said, glancing over at Peter. “And what does that mean?”

“I don’t really like her that way anymore,” Peter said, with a shrug. Tony smirked a little. His kid was only twelve, he didn’t expect him to be going through an insane heartbreak. And it didn’t sound like Peter was that broken up about it anyways.

“Any reason why?” Tony asked.

“Just not someone I want to be friends or anything with honestly,” Peter said and Tony nodded. Peter glanced out the window, watching the building pass by. He was surprised that he wasn’t more upset about Rebecca. But she wasn’t who he thought she was. And that was okay. He didn’t need someone like her. He’d be perfectly fine without her as a friend or anything else.


	14. Applications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do we even have to do this?” Peter looked up from the massive book in front of him. He and Ned were sitting in the Tower. The two thirteen-year-olds were pouring over high school books.
> 
> “Because we live in New York City,” Peter said. “And every kid has to apply to high schools.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief explanation: For students in New York City, you have to apply to high school. It doesn't matter if it's a private school or public school, you have to apply nonetheless. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Why do we even have to do this?” Peter looked up from the massive book in front of him. He and Ned were sitting in the Tower. The two thirteen-year-olds were pouring over high school books.

“Because we live in New York City,” Peter said. “And every kid has to apply to high schools.” 

“Yeah but having to choose ten?” Ned asked. “That’s a little much.” Peter shrugged. Ned sighed. “Can we take a break? We’ve been at this for like an hour.” Peter smirked but nodded. They closed their books and headed towards the kitchen. The tower was quiet as his dad was out and Pepper was still at work. Happy was standing by the elevator, keeping an eye on the boys. Peter didn’t think, since he was in eighth grade now that that was necessary, but his dad and Pepper were in charge and they got to decide what was best for him.

“So where’s your dad?” Ned asked as Peter climbed up onto the counter. He knew his dad hid all the good snacks in the upper counter.

“Get down,” Happy called to Peter. Peter stuck his tongue out at Happy. “I’ll come over there.” Peter grabbed a big bag of chips and jumped down. Happy rolled his eyes and Peter chuckled.

“He’s out,” Peter looked around secretively before lowering his voice. “He’s on a mission with the other Avengers.” Ned’s eyes went wide and he smiled.

“What kind of mission?” Ned whispered back. Peter shrugged as he opened the bag of chips and took a handful. His dad had told him a few days ago that he was going to be putting the suit back on. It had been two years since the Christmas incident. Peter had been a little worried that things would get crazy again, but so far, things seemed okay. The elevator dinged and Happy stepped aside as Tony walked out. 

“Hi dad!” Peter said, a big smile on his face. Tony smiled and walked over to Peter. He raised an eyebrow at the bag of chips that the two pre-teens were munching on. “Uncle Happy got them for me.”

“No I didn’t,” Happy said and Peter pouted. 

“Busted squirt,” Tony said. “And by the way, Ned your mom is here. She’s waiting downstairs.” Ned nodded and went to go grab his stuff. “Happy will take you down to the lobby.” 

“See you on Monday Peter!” Ned called, getting into the elevator with Happy. The doors shut and Peter turned towards his dad.

“You’re not supposed to climb on the counter,” Tony said. “You’re a child, not a spider.” Peter pouted.

“First off I’m a pre-teen,” Peter said. “And second, I only have to climb onto the counter because you hide the good snacks.” Tony rolled his eyes but took a handful of chips. “Besides, you say I’m so thin and lanky that I can eat anything.”

“Doesn’t mean you should,” Tony pointed out. The elevator dinged again and Peter looked over at in curiosity. His curious gaze turned to a smile when he saw Nat and Steve.

“Nat!” Peter said excitedly running over to her. Nat smiled and Peter hugged her. 

“Hey cutie pie,” Nat said, hugging him back. “How’s it going?”

“Great,” Peter said. “My friend Ned and I were looking at high schools and Dad promised we’d have a movie marathon.” Peter glanced at Tony who nodded and Peter smiled. He was glad that the mission with the Avengers wasn’t going to take his dad away from his for the evening.

“Looking at high schools?” Steve asked. “Don’t you just, I don’t know, go to high school?” 

“Not anymore Capsicle,” Tony said, walking over with the bag of chips. He offered the bag to Nat who took a handful and Steve, who shook his head. “New York City has children apply to high schools in eighth grade. Peter here has to use that book,” He pointed to the large book on the coffee table. “To select his top ten choices and then apply to them.” 

“Yeah it’s boring,” Peter said. “I don’t even need to select ten, I already know what school I want to go to.”

“And what school is that?” Nat asked. Tony smirked. Peter had talked nonstop about only one school. Tony felt like he knew everything about the school without even his own research.

“Midtown School of Science and Technology,” Peter said with a big smile. “It’s one of the best high schools in New York! It’s has an accelerated program for sciences. They do have an entrance exam.”

“And you’ll pass it no problem,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hand with his free hand. “You’re my kid after all.”

“Thanks dad,” Peter said. “Can we order pizza for movie night?” Tony smiled.

“Sure kiddo,” Tony said with a smile. “Go find the menu and I’ll be there in a second.” Peter nodded.

“Bye Nat, bye Cap!” He said before running off. Nat smiled as she watched him go, adoration in her eyes.

“I guess we should go so you can have your movie night,” Nat said. “Mind if we crash downstairs?”

“That’s what it’s for,” Tony said. Nat smiled and headed over to the elevator. 

“School certainly has changed,” Steve muttered before following her. Tony chuckled and waited until they left before heading over to where his son was. Peter placed the menu on the kitchen counter and started talking about what to order. Tony just looked down at him and smiled. It was crazy to him that his son was looking at high schools. His son was growing more and more each day. He was slowly closing the gap between their heights, which slightly freaked Tony out. He didn’t expect Peter to outgrow him; there was a pretty low statistical possibility of that happening. But still, his son was growing up every day and that startled him in some way every day.

“Dad?” Peter asked and Tony smiled. “I asked if ordering all that was cool with you.”

“Yeah bambino it is,” He said ruffling his son’s hair. He glanced down at Peter, a soft smile playing on his face. Peter gave him a weird look and Tony just chuckled before hugging him and kissing the top of his head.

“Dad,” Peter whined and Tony chuckled again.

“Sorry squirt,” Tony said. “Just appreciating what a great kid I have.” Peter rolled his eyes and Tony tickled his sides. Peter laughed and ducked around him. “Now let’s order that food and have our movie marathon.” Peter smiled and headed over to the couch, Tony following after him.

* * *

Tony sat on the couch sometime later, the movie playing on the widescreen TV. There was an empty pizza box on the table and two glasses next to them. Tony was leaning back against the couch cushions. Peter was next to him, his head resting on Tony’s chest. The thirteen-year-old was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slightly.

Tony looked down at Peter and smiled. It was in these moments that he really to a chance to look at his son. Peter was growing every day and small things about him would constantly change. His hair, for instance, seemed to be getting less curly. Tony wasn’t surprised, his hair hand been like that when he was younger. But his father had slicked it back so much when he was younger, that he never really appreciated it. But Tony loved how the curls look on his son. He ran a gentle hand through them. He was sure, eventually, there would be very little sign of curl in his hair. But for now, it still had a curly quality to it. 

There were signs of acne on Peter’s face, something he knew his son hated. Tony remembered Peter’s reaction to his first pimple and the whimpering that came from the bathroom when Peter tried to pop it. Tony assured him that it was just about growing up and that it would go away. Pepper had better luck comforting him by buying him acne wash. It also definitely seemed to work, as Peter certainly had less acne than before.

Peter shifted a little on the couch, his head resting where Tony’s arc reactor used to sit. Even with small missions with the Avengers here and there, Tony knew removing it was the right decision. Sure, an arc reactor still powered his suit. But when he took the suit off, the arc reactor didn’t stay with him. He was glad he had done it. He had spent a lot more time in the last almost two years since it was removed with his family. Sure, he still worked in the lab. But he made sure he wasn’t obsessing over his suit. Besides, he had other projects to work on. 

His cell phone began ringing and Peter whined at the loud noise. Tony grabbed the phone to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Tony it’s Bruce,” Tony smirked a little hearing from his friend and teammate. “Sorry to call so late. I just wanted to update you on the project.” Tony sighed. He and Bruce had been working on something for a few months. It was still in the early stages, but Tony had stressed the importance of it and its implications for the world. 

“Mind updating me on it tomorrow?” Tony asked. “Kind of in the middle of something.” He glanced down at Peter, who slowly opened his eyes to stare up at his dad.

“Yeah no problem,” Bruce said. “Stop by R&D tomorrow.”

“Will do,” Tony said before ending the call. He put the phone down and glanced back at Peter. “Sorry for waking you squirt.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said yawning a bit. “I guess I was tired.” Tony chuckled.

“Then let’s get you to sleep in a bed,” Tony said, getting up and pulling Peter up with him. Peter whined a little and Tony just guided his son towards his room. He pushed open the door and Peter stumbled sleepily into his room. Tony stood in the doorway as Peter made the decision to just head right to bed, not changing into comfier clothes to sleep in. Tony chuckled. 

“Night dad,” Peter muttered sleepily from the bed. Tony smiled and turned the light off.

“Night Peter,” He said before closing the door. He sighed and stood in the hallway.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He looked up to see Pepper. She was still dressed in work clothes, meaning she just got home. 

“Just thinking,” Tony said. “About my constantly growing son. It is scary sometimes.” Pepper smiled and walked closer to him.

“It’s called growing up,” Pepper said. “All kids do it.”

“Yeah but does mine have to?” Tony asked. “And so quickly?” Pepper chuckled. “I mean he’s got high school on the brain. High school. Soon it’ll be college and then,”

“Okay relax,” Pepper said. “All that other stuff is a while away. So just take a deep breath.” Tony smirked and nodded his head. “Now are you going to continue this thinking in the hallway or are you going to join me in the bedroom?” Tony’s smirk grew.

“Did you have something in mind?” Tony asked and Pepper laughed and headed towards their room. “That wasn’t a yes or no.” He followed after her, closing the door behind them, tabling the other conversation for another time.


	15. A Moment to Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sat on the couch, Pepper and Tony standing in front of him. Tony’s hand was on his forehead, a sign that he was trying to calm himself down. Pepper was standing with her hands on her hips, leveling Tony with a glare.

Peter sat on the couch, Pepper and Tony standing in front of him. Tony’s hand was on his forehead, a sign that he was trying to calm himself down. Pepper was standing with her hands on her hips, leveling Tony with a glare.

“You knew about this conference,” Pepper said. “I told you about it weeks ago. I can’t just not go. Someone has to run your company.” Tony sighed.

“Which is why I made you CEO,” Tony reminded her. “But Rogers has been a nutcase about Hydra since it all went down and there’s this base and he wants to go after it.”

“They don’t need you,” Pepper said. “And we can’t just leave Peter here.” Peter awkwardly twisted his hands in his lap. He wasn’t sure what the real issue was. Maybe Pepper was annoyed that Tony was going out on a mission, but he had been on a few in the last few months and had come back mostly unscathed. But they both had obligations and both felt someone needed to watch Peter.

“I’m thirteen,” Peter spoke up from the couch and the two adults looked over at him. “I’ll be fine by myself.” Pepper sighed and looked at Tony. She didn’t necessarily agree. Not to mention, Peter had never been left by himself. There had always been someone to look after him.

“I don’t know kiddo,” Tony said. He would’ve normally gone with backup plan number 1, call May and Ben. But they were out of town for a weekend getaway. Rhodey was dealing with something in DC, although he was going to be done in time to stop by the Tower later for the party Tony was throwing.

“Dad come on,” Peter said. “What kind of trouble could I really get into? You have an AI system that would just tell you if something is wrong. Besides, I’m not a little kid anymore.” Tony sighed and looked at Pepper, who had a look of uncertainty on her face. “It’s just a few hours.”

“Okay fine,” Tony said. “But you don’t leave this floor and you call Happy if you need anything. He’ll be down in the lobby.” Peter smiled as he stood up. Tony ruffled his hair. “Be good kid.” He nodded to Pepper and they walked over to the elevator.

“I still don’t know if this is a good idea,” She whispered to him glancing back at Peter. The thirteen-year-old was still standing by the couch.

“Gotta show him we trust him,” Tony said. “He’ll be fine and if he isn’t JARVIS will let me know.” Pepper sighed but nodded as they entered the elevator. The door shut and then Peter was alone. He looked around the apartment and smiled. His dad was very protective of him, so he wasn’t often alone. He knew, minimally of course, that this had to do with how his grandfather had treated his dad. He knew very little about Howard Stark and what he did know was either negative little tidbits Rhodey would offer up or how he helped turn Steve into a super soldier. He didn’t mind not knowing. His grandfather sounded like a jerk.

“JARVIS?” Peter asked, calling out to the AI.

“Yes young sir,” Peter smiled, as always, hearing his nickname from the AI.

“What kind of food am I allowed to make on my own?” He walked towards the kitchen. “Like does my dad have any protocols set up if I touch the oven or stove?”

“Yes,” JARVIS answered simply. “My protocols will alert your father if you use anything besides the microwave.” Peter rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face. Of course his dad had that set up. So protective.

“Okay,” He glanced through the fridge before finding some leftover Chinese food. They had had it the night before. Peter took it out. He considered warming it up, but shrugged to himself and went back to the couch. He sat down. “JARVIS, can you put on my movie playlist?” The TV turned on and Peter settled into the couch, munching on the cold leftovers and watching the film playing before him.

* * *

“Wake up my favorite nephew,” Peter’s eyes opened slowly. The TV in front of him was off and the empty container of food on the table. He looked around, slightly confused. He realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He looked up and saw Rhodey staring down at him.

“Hi Uncle Rhodey,” He said sleepily. Rhodey chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair. Peter slowly got up and stretched.

“You’re home alone for the first time ever and you just watch movies and eat leftover Chinese,” Rhodey said with a smirk. “Your dad will be immensely relieved.” Peter shrugged.

“Is he back yet?” Peter asked. His dad had texted him earlier, just checking in with him. But that was clearly a few hours ago.

“He’s on his way back with the rest of the team,” Rhodey said. “I’m just here to make sure everything’s all set for the party.” Peter nodded, not sure if he was actually allowed to go to said party. He glanced at his uncle, unsure if he should ask. So he didn’t.

“Okay,” Peter said. “I’m going to go hang out in my room for a bit. Thanks for checking in on me.” Rhodey smiled.

“For my favorite nephew?” Rhodey asked. “Of course.” He gave Peter a hug and then headed to the elevator. Peter dropped the empty leftover container in the garbage before disappearing into his room. He decided to take a quick shower, as he had been lounging around all day. As he showered, he thought about his dad working with the Avengers again.

When his dad had had the surgery, Peter knew it wasn’t the end of him being Iron Man. He knew, at some point, he would be called back. He knew that eventually his dad would suit up again and go fight. And he had. As soon as SHIELD had crumpled and Steve and Natasha had come running for help to stop something called Hydra, Peter knew his dad would have to be a hero again. His only real relief was that none of these missions seemed to terrible. They weren’t reported about on the news. He only knew about them because his dad would talk about them with Pepper. He could tell she wasn’t thrilled that he was fighting the bad guys again, but he could also tell that she accepted it as well.

Being a hero was just what his dad did. There was no changing there.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, his brown hair already starting to curl a little as it slowly began to air dry. He changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, one with a science pun about oxygen and magnesium getting together. As he went to sit down on his bed to read, JARVIS called for him.

“Your father is home,” JARVIS intoned. “He says he’ll be up in a little to check on you.”

“Thanks JARVIS,” Peter said. “Just let him know I’m in my room.” He then sat back against the headboard and picked up a book on chemistry and began reading. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there reading. He was pretty interested in the book. But eventually there was a knock on the door.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said, walking in. He was dressed casually, as he tended to be after missions. He walked over to the bed and sat down. “What are you reading?”

“That book Bruce recommended to me,” Peter said, closing the book and putting it on the nightstand. “It’s really interesting.” Tony chuckled and nodded.

“I’ll let him know you think so,” Tony said.

“You catch the bad guy?” Peter asked, glancing over at his dad. Tony nodded and Peter smiled. “Cool. I guess you have that party now.”

“Yeah about that,” Tony said. “We didn’t really talk about the party happening a couple floors below here, did we?” Peter shook his head. “I guess I kind of figured that you’d be with you Aunt and Uncle in Queens. But you’re here and you proved to me today that you’re growing up and can handle more things.”

“So,” Peter said, a little excited where their conversation was going. Tony smiled.

“Put on something a little nicer kid,” Tony said. “We’ve got a party to get to.” Peter smiled and got off the bed. Tony stood up and hugged Peter. “You freak me out sometimes with this whole growing up thing.”

“Are you ever going to stop reminding me that I’m growing up?” Peter asked and Tony shook his head. Peter rolled his eyes but smiled and Tony ruffled his slightly wet hair. “Dad, you’re going to make it all curly.”

“Good,” Tony said. “Looks better that way.” Peter made a face and Tony chuckled. “Alright, get ready and then come to my room okay?” Peter nodded and then Tony left his room. Peter smiled and scurried towards the closet to find something more presentable to wear.

* * *

Sometime later, Tony and Peter were in the elevator heading down to the Penthouse. Tony kept his arm around his son’s shoulder. He was trying to stay calm, but there was a small part of him that was worried. The girl, with the red hands, she had done something to his head. Had shown him something. At first, it had been the whole team, dead. They were in front of him, the light gone from their eyes. And Steve telling him he could’ve saved them.

But then, it had changed. It was no longer the team dead in front of him, but Peter. Tony had nearly lost it, seeing his son lying there, beaten and broken. He couldn’t move, yet felt like he was shaking from fear. He knew Peter had been scared many times of him almost dying, but it never coming to fruition. Now, Tony was worried something could happen to his wonderful and perfect son. It was why he wanted him at the party, he wanted to keep his son close to him. He wanted to know that Peter was safe. That he was the one keeping him safe.

That’s why he and Bruce needed to finish their project. He needed to know that everyone was safe, but especially Peter, after what the girl with the red hands had done.

“Come on dad,” He was brought out of his thoughts by Peter’s voice. The elevator doors had opened to the party floor. There were already people milling about. Tony removed his arm from Peter’s shoulder as they walked out into the room. Peter spotted Nat, talking to Clint. He glanced at Tony who nodded. Tony exhaled, watching Peter run off before heading over to where Rhodey was.

“Hi Nat, hi Clint,” Peter said as he approached the two spies. Nat looked at Peter and smiled. She couldn’t say she looked down at him too much as he was growing and getting closer in height to her.

“Hi sweetie,” Nat said reaching out to hug him. He hugged her back. “How are you? I heard you got into that high school you wanted.”

“Yep!” Peter said, a big smile on his face. Clint gave him a look. “I’m going to Midtown Tech in the fall. It’s the best science and technology school in the city.”

“God Bruce must adore you,” Clint said with a smirk. Peter smiled. Bruce did like him a lot, but he wondered if it had to do with how smart he was or if Peter just treated him like a normal person and not the Hulk. Then again, he was Dr. Bruce Banner and Peter thought he was pretty amazing, without the Hulk.

“Oh he does,” Nat said with a smile. “But then again, I think we all do.” She fixed some of the hair on Peter’s head and he blushed a little.

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re so smart,” Clint said. “I mean look at your dad.” Peter glanced over at Tony, who was talking to Rhodey, Thor, and Maria Hill. He smiled and looked back at Clint. Clint ruffled his hair. It always surprised Peter how these two super spies were so nice to him. He didn’t expect the two spies of the team to be good with kids. And yet he liked them both, a lot.

“Who’s the pipsqueak?” Peter glanced up to see a male unfamiliar to him. He had dark skin and a perfectly shaved down buzz cut. He glanced at Peter, a look of confusion on his face.

“Who are you?” Peter countered, earning a smirk from Nat. He was used to everyone knowing who he was. He didn’t know this guy. Didn’t mean he had to be nice to him or couldn’t play a small prank on him.

“Peter this is Sam Wilson,” Nat said. “He helped Steve and I out in DC a little while back.” Peter nodded, still staring cautiously at him. “And Sam, this is Peter.”

“Stark’s kid?” Sam asked and Natasha nodded. Sam pursed his lips and looked down at Peter. He held his hand out. “Nice to meet you kid.” Peter didn’t shake his hand, deciding to mess with this Sam guy instead.

“You called me pipsqueak,” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m thirteen and didn’t like that nickname.” Clint chuckled, picking up on what Peter was doing. Sam pulled his hand back, a little taken aback by Peter’s comment.

“You should apologize,” Clint said. “Kid could get you thrown out of here.” Sam glanced at Clint and then back at Peter, who was slightly glaring at him.

“Well, sorry kid,” Sam said. “Didn’t mean to upset you. Mind not telling your dad?” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll think about it,” Peter said, before walking away. He could faintly hear Clint and Natasha laughing and he was sure Sam realized that Peter had just messed with him. It was kind of fun; Peter didn’t often have the upper hand with the team. He walked over to where Maria and Rhodey were standing, having left Tony and Thor.

“There’s my favorite nephew,” Rhodey said, smiling as Peter walked up to him. “How’s the party treating you?”

“It’s cool,” Peter said. He turned towards Maria, who smiled at the teenager. “Hi Ms. Hill.”

“You can call me Maria, Peter,” She said. “How’s school? I hear you got into a great high school.” Peter smiled and nodded.

“Yep that’s my nephew,” Rhodey said. “Smart as a whip.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“No one says that Uncle Rhodey,” Peter said. “Stop sounding so old.” Maria chuckled and Rhodey made a face of that was a mixture of amusement and insulted.

“He just called you old,” Maria said. “Not wrong either.”

“You know what Hill?” Rhodey said and Maria chuckled at his response. He glanced at Peter, who was grinning proudly. “Sometimes, you are too much like your dad.”

“Now you sound like Pepper,” Peter said and Rhodey shrugged. Peter just laughed a little before walking away, deciding to go talk to someone else and enjoying the party as best as he could.


	16. And the Panic Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sat on a couch sometime later. Most of the party guests had left, leaving only the team, Maria, and Rhodey. Peter was sitting next to him, his head resting on his father’s chest, his eyes barely open. Tony’s hand was gently carding through his son’s hair, which was part of the reason why Peter was drifting off. Rhodey sat next to them, a soft smile on his face as he watched his best friend interact with his godson. The rest of the Avengers were scattered around the room, as Clint and Thor debated what being ‘worthy’ meant.

Tony sat on a couch sometime later. Most of the party guests had left, leaving only the team, Maria, and Rhodey. Peter was sitting next to him, his head resting on his father’s chest, his eyes barely open. Tony’s hand was gently carding through his son’s hair, which was part of the reason why Peter was drifting off. Rhodey sat next to them, a soft smile on his face as he watched his best friend interact with his godson. The rest of the Avengers were scattered around the room, as Clint and Thor debated what being ‘worthy’ meant.

“But it’s a trick!” Tony chuckled as he watched Clint and Thor discuss the hammer that was on the table.

“It is much more than that,” Thor said, a dumb smile on his face. Clint shook his head. Nat, who’s legs were resting on his lap, gave him an amused look. She glanced at Peter, a small smile on her face. It was weird to Tony, how soft Nat could be with Peter. But his kid adored the super spy, even after he told Peter about Nat infiltrating SI to spy on him. 

“Uh, ‘Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!’ Whatever man! It's a trick.” Clint said, mocking how Thor spoke on his hammer. Thor seemed amused by Clint’s words. Thor pointed to the hammer.

“Be my guest.” Clint’s eyes lit up a devious look on his face. Tony chuckled, glancing down at Peter. Even the possibility of watching Hawkeye lift the hammer couldn’t wake the kid up.

“Come on,” Tony muttered, a smirk on his face. Thor shrugged and Clint leaned toward Thor.

“Really?” Thor nodded and Clint got up, depositing Nat’s legs on the couch where he had been sitting. Clint approached the hammer, the rest of the team smirking as he did.

“Oh this is going to be beautiful,” Rhodey said. He poked Peter’s side and the thirteen-year-old whined a little. “You’re going to want to watch this.” Peter rubbed his eyes and watched as Clint circled the hammer.

“Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up,” Tony said. A few people chuckled but Rhodey shot Tony a look and then glanced down at Peter, who looked confused. Tony shrugged and Rhodey rolled his eyes. Leave it to Tony to make an inappropriate joke when Peter was around. Peter couldn’t help but laugh when Clint couldn’t lift the hammer, as did everyone else. Clint was about to make a comment when Happy entered the room.

“Bedtime squirt,” Tony said, nodding to Happy. “I’ll be up later, alright?” Peter pouted but nodded. He was tired. He glanced at the hammer, wondering if he got hold it. But he yawned and knew going to bed was probably the better option. 

“Night cutie pie,” Nat said, as Peter got up. Peter waved to the team as he crossed to where Happy was standing. As he entered the elevator he could just make out bits of the conversation.

“Back to Barton not getting it up,” He heard his dad say as the doors started to shut. “Smell the silent judgement?” Then the doors shut and the elevator was travelling down to their floor. Peter swayed a little, clearly tired. Happy rested a hand on his shoulder to steady Peter.

“Party wore you out huh kid?” Happy asked and Peter nodded. They reached the floor and Happy walked Peter down to his room. “I’ll be in the living room until your dad is done.” Peter nodded as he sleepily entered his room.

“When does Pepper get back?” He asked, yawning as he spoke.

“Next week,” Happy said. “She told me she’d call you tomorrow. But for now, night kid.”

“Night Uncle Happy,” Peter said. Happy shut the door and Peter changed into his pajamas, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He crawled into bed, barely able to keep his eyes open. As his head hit the pillow, he had no idea that kind of chaos that was going on just a few floors above him.

* * *

Tony had to remain calm when the team was basically lecturing him for creating, as Bruce called it, ‘a murder bot’. That wasn’t the point of Ultron. Tony had created Ultron in the hopes of protecting the earth. But this was his life after all; when did things go right?

Everything would have been fine, mentally that is, if Tony hadn’t remembered his son, sleeping only a few floors below where Ultron attacked. He had almost lost it then and there, realizing the kind of danger he had put his son in. He was sure Rhodey could sense it. Rhodey probably would’ve been harsher with Tony about Ultron and all he had access to, if he hadn’t caught the tell-tale signs of Tony panicking. The avoidance of answering questions head-on, the fidgeting, all textbook signs of Tony’s panic slowly rising. As soon as the meeting had ended, and Tony was sure there weren’t bruises on his neck from Thor trying to choke him out, Tony had run to Peter’s room.

_ Please be okay. Please be okay _ . He begged as he jogged down the hallway. Ultron wanted to lead the Avengers to their end. What was to stop him from starting with the teenager fast asleep? Happy had followed him, trying to understand where his concern was coming from. Tony threw the door open to Peter’s room, the light flooding in from the hallway.

He breathed a long sigh of relief out as he saw his son asleep in bed. He could feel his heart beat slowing down, Tony finally able to catch his breath. He nodded to Happy and then went into Peter’s room. He closed the door partially, allowing a slight crack of light to guide him to Peter’s bed. He sat down on the side of the bed that Peter wasn’t occupying and just stared down at his son.

He looked so calm while he slept, like there were no problems in the world. Tony felt his stomach drop, knowing he had just created a massive problem. And by creating that problem, he knew he needed to get Peter somewhere safe. And he also knew that Peter was going to be devastated by that. He had promised a break from being Iron Man, but clearly, thanks to his own doing, that break was over.

“Dad?” Peter asked sleepily, his tired eyes opening to look up at Tony. “W-What are you doing?” Tony sighed and ran his hand through his son’s hair. Peter’s eyes instinctively shut, the motion lulling him back to sleep.

“Just needed to check on you, bambino,” Tony said, his voice barely above a whisper. God, Ultron had really turned out all wrong hadn’t it? And all that had happened so close to Peter. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted and the guilt and fear was eating him alive. He couldn’t let the red-handed chicks’ vision be real. He just couldn’t.

“’Mkay,” Peter said. His head rested back on the pillow as Tony carded his hand through his son’s hair. Eventually, Peter was fast asleep again, his chest rising and falling slowly and rhythmically. He was going to have to fix the mess he made. And more importantly, he was going to need to get Peter to a safe place.

He fought down the overwhelming sense of pain he had; he knew Peter was going to be miserable being shipped off to Queens. It made him feel like he was no better than his own father. Howard had shipped him off to boarding school as soon as he felt Tony was a nuisance. And now Tony was shipping Peter off, instead of keeping him close to him. But it was the right thing to do and most importantly, it would keep Peter safe.

And keeping his son safe was his number one priority.


	17. Keeping You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But why?” Peter stood in front of his dad, a small bag next to him. His dad had woken him up that morning to tell him he needed to pack some clothes to stay at Ned’s house. May and Ben were still on vacation and Pepper wasn’t getting back from her conference for a few days. It was the only option.

“But why?” Peter stood in front of his dad, a small bag next to him. His dad had woken him up that morning to tell him he needed to pack some clothes to stay at Ned’s house. May and Ben were still on vacation and Pepper wasn’t getting back from her conference for a few days. It was the only option.

“There’s some really serious stuff going on,” Tony said, running his hand through his hair. “And I just need to know that you’re safe.” He couldn’t get that vision that the Maximoff girl had put in his head; Peter hurt, the light gone from his eyes. He wouldn’t let that happen.

“Have you ever thought that the safest place for me would be with you?” Peter argued. He never knew why his dad just sent him off. His dad literally made a super suit to protect him; shouldn’t he just stay with him?

“Bambino please,” Tony said, his voice quiet. “There are things going on, things that could hurt a lot of people, and the Avengers have to fix it.” He needed his son to understand why he was doing this and he needed his son to be safe. But he couldn’t put into words why because then the vision would be true. And Tony couldn’t have that.

“I just don’t like it,” Peter said, a frown on his face. Tony stepped forward and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter kept his arms at his sides, somewhat hurt by his dad’s decision. He loved that his dad saved the world, but he didn’t love this. Tony pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s hair and Peter sighed before hugging his dad back.

“It’s just for the weekend,” Tony promised. “Just think of it as a sleepover.” Peter nodded. It wasn’t going to feel like that, but he didn’t have much else to say. “Happy’s going to take you over now.”

“Please be safe dad,” Peter whispered before letting go. He then grabbed his bag and headed over to the elevator. As he boarded the elevator, he watched his dad sigh, his shoulders slumping forward. Was it supposed to be some consolation that his dad didn’t like the arrangement either? As soon as the elevator started to move, Peter sighed, a familiar sadness washing over him.

* * *

Peter and Ned sat in the living room of Ned’s apartment. Peter liked Ned’s apartment. It felt lived in. There were pictures of Ned’s family everywhere you looked; on the walls, on the mantles, on shelves that probably shouldn’t have held pictures. And in every single one, they were all smiling, looking like a happy family. Peter sighed as he continued to assemble the Legos they were working.

“Are you okay?” Ned asked, finally breaking the silence. It hadn’t been completely silent; the news was playing on the TV, acting as a small piece of background noise. Peter, who was normally as excitable as him, was being very quiet. It weirded Ned out. When he had found out that Peter was spending the weekend, he had been excited. But based on the look on Peter’s face when he arrived, it was clear Peter wasn’t feeling the same way. So what had happened?

“I guess,” Peter said. He put the Lego piece down and looked up at his best friend. “There’s something going on with, you know.”

“The Avengers?” Ned asked, an excited whisper to his voice. Peter nodded, a small sigh escaping his throat. To Ned, they were Earth’s mightiest heroes. But to Peter, they were his dad and people who lived in their house. They were people first to Peter and heroes second. Maybe that’s why this was so hard.

“And my aunt and uncle are on vacation,” Peter said. “And Pepper’s working. So because of whatever is happening, my dad wanted me somewhere safe.”

“Iron Man thinks my house is safe,” Ned said, a bit of wonder in his voice. If Peter wasn’t feeling a bit sad, he would have smiled. “That’s so cool.” He noticed the look on Peter’s face. “Or not?”

“I just want my dad to be safe,” Peter said. “I don’t want to lose him.” Ned put his Legos down. He had never seen this side of Peter. Peter loved to tell him about his dad saving the day. They talked about Captain America and how cool he was and how Black Widow knew his favorite snack the moment she met him. But he was starting to see that as much as Peter loved being the son of a superhero, there was also a sadness to that life.

“Your dad has saved the world so many times,” Ned said. “He’s super smart and his suit is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.” Peter smiled a little at that. “He’s going to be fine. And then when he comes back, he can tell you all about how he saved the day and then you can tell me.”

“Yeah,” Peter said, the small smile still on his face. “Thanks Ned.” Ned smiled brightly and continued to assemble the Legos in front of him. Peter sighed internally. Yes, he missed his dad. But Ned had put it into perspective for him. His dad was a hero and Peter was proud of that. This just came with the territory. So he tried to shake away the sadness and just have fun with his best friend.

Everything was going to be okay, right?

* * *

Tony couldn’t believe how utterly wrong everything had gone. They were supposed to find Klaue and that would lead them to Ultron. But clearly, the ‘murder bot’ as Bruce kept calling him (which he guessed wasn’t wrong seeing as Ultron had destroyed JARVIS), had been busy while they figure out his plan. Ultron had murdered Strucker and recruited the Maximoff twins. Which was why everything had gone so wrong. The girl’s powers had gotten everyone but himself and Clint. And from there, everything just went bad.

He couldn’t blame Agent Hill for telling them to lay low. The press was crucifying the Avengers. He was sure Rhodey was working overtime in DC to deal with the fallout. He owed Rhodey a drink when they got back. Or a new suit. He’d figure that out after the mess was taken care of.

And then things got weird.

Clint had promised to take them to a safehouse. He hadn’t expected it to be a farmhouse, with a family; Clint’s family. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Clint was surprisingly good with Peter. He always knew how to talk to his son. So he shouldn’t have been surprised. But he was. Because Clint was a husband and a dad. And only Natasha knew. Stupid spies.

Everyone was clearly off their game after what happened. They were all quiet. Bruce was working on a computer, Nat had gone off to shower, Thor had taken off, and Steve was doing chores for Laura. Tony sat on the couch, not sure what to do with himself. He looked down at the floor. There were legos strewn all about. Tony sighed, looking at the small toys. Clint’s son, still weird to say, must’ve been building them before they showed up. Peter also had a bad habit of leaving Legos out. Tony had stepped on the tiny toys more times then he cared to count.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He looked up to see Clint’s very pregnant wife. Laura, he was pretty sure he heard was her name.

“Your son likes Legos I see,” Tony said. Laura smiled and lowered herself down onto the couch, holding her back as she did. He wondered how far along she was. And how she dealt with having a spy for a husband.

“Oh Cooper loves them,” Laura said with a smile. “Can’t get enough of them, honestly. I hate stepping on them though.” Tony chuckled and nodded.

“Peter loves them too,” Tony said, a small smile on his face.

“Your son right?” Tony nodded. “Clint’s mentioned him. He always said he liked staying at the Tower because seeing Peter reminded him of the kids.” Tony nodded. He stared at the toys. He was sure the news was crucifying all of them. He just hoped that Ned’s mother would keep the news off so Peter wouldn’t have to see.

He looked around the small farmhouse, Laura watching him closely. It was a beautiful home. It wasn’t just a safehouse, but a place for the Barton family. And it was clear they were happy. Could he ever have that kind of happiness?

“All good Stark?” Clint walked over, placing a hand on Laura’s shoulder. She glanced up at him and smiled. Could Tony ever have that with Pepper? Or would being Iron Man always get in the way? He glanced around again and an idea came to him.

“You willing to do me a favor Barton?”

* * *

“Peter?” Peter rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. He had been fast asleep on a blow-up mattress on the floor. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but since Ned’s mom was letting him stay over, he just decided to be polite and not say anything.

“Mom what’s going on?” Ned asked sleepily from his bed. Peter glanced at the little clock on Ned’s nightstand. It was just after midnight. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the doorway where Mrs. Leeds was standing.

“Peter, Mr. Hogan is here,” Mrs. Leeds said. “He says you need to get your stuff as quick as you can.” Peter stood up suddenly. He had no idea why Happy was there, but he hoped it meant his dad was home. His bag was in the corner of the room. He grabbed it and turned to Ned.

“See you in school on Monday,” Ned said sleepily before laying back down. Peter squeezed past Mrs. Leeds and headed into the living room.

“Hey kid,” Happy said. He was standing by the door, waiting patiently. “Get your shoes on. We have to go.” Peter did as he was told and quickly pulled his sneakers on.

“Thank you Mrs. Leeds,” He said, smiling to Ned’s mom. She smiled back and then Happy guided him out of the apartment.

“Are we going home?” Peter asked.

“Not exactly kid,” Happy said. “I’ll explain on the way to the plane.” Peter gave Happy a look.

Where on earth where they going?


	18. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Waiting on something?” Nat walked out of the house, a small smile on her face.
> 
> “Barton tell you?” He asked and Nat nodded. “Gotta say, pretty grateful he’s got this place. Coming in pretty handily.”

Tony waited outside of the farmhouse. It was early and the sun was just starting to rise. He was glad Clint had agreed to this. It was clear that his home was a safe place, if even the team didn’t know it or his family existed.

“Waiting on something?” Nat walked out of the house, a small smile on her face.

“Barton tell you?” He asked and Nat nodded. “Gotta say, pretty grateful he’s got this place. Coming in pretty handily.”

“He loves it,” Nat said. “And them. Sometimes I think he’s ready to leave it all behind and just be a dad and a husband.” Tony nodded.

“Maybe he should.” Nat was going to respond, when Clint pulled up in a pick-up truck. Tony smiled when he saw a familiar mess of brown curls.

“Dad!” He walked down the porch steps as Peter ran over to him. He pulled his son close and hugged him, just taking a moment to appreciate his son was there.

It had been a lot of Tony to ask of Clint, to allow him to bring Peter there. But it was clear this place was safe. And with Ultron on the loose, Tony needed to know his son was safe. He needed to keep those visions from coming true. Clint walked past Tony and Tony mouthed ‘thank you’, to which Clint nodded. He and Nat stepped inside, leaving Tony alone with Peter.

“Where are we dad?” Peter asked. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and walked him up the porch steps and over to small porch swing. He sat down and Peter sat down next to him.

“Can you keep a secret bambino?” Peter nodded. “This is where Clint lives. With his family.”

“Clint’s got a family.” Peter raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. “Yep, good old Hawkeye has a wife and children. His son even likes to play with Legos.”

“Cool,” Peter said, a small smile on his face. “But why are you telling me this? And why am I here?”

“Because we’re both safe here,” Tony said. “Together.” Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around his dad. Yesterday, he had felt down and alone. He had felt like his dad just wanted to keep him hidden and not actively protect him. But today, being there with his dad, everything felt just a little bit better. Peter leaned his head against Tony’s side as Tony gently rocked the swing back and forth. Between being woken up in the middle of the night and then flying somewhere without being told where, Peter hadn’t slept much. The thirteen-year-old tried to fight off the feeling of sleep, wanting to talk with his dad and actually spend time with him. But then Tony began to card his hand through Peter’s and that always lulled Peter to sleep.

“Love you dad,” He mumbled sleepily. Tony kissed his forehead and then continued to gently push the porch swing back and forth. Maybe things weren’t perfect, but getting that moment with Peter made things feel just a little bit better.

* * *

A little while later, after Peter had napped on the porch swing, Tony had woken him up to get breakfast. When the entered the kitchen, he noticed that both Steve and Bruce were absent. Nat was sitting at the table with Clint’s daughter, who was drawing a picture. The young girl looked up when she spotted Peter.

“Auntie Nat,” She said, staring at Peter. “Who’s that?” Peter glanced at his dad. He knew that his dad mentioned Clint having children, but he had sort of assumed that they were younger and smaller than him. But the girl at the table, with her brown hair tied into two perfect braids, looked not much younger than him.

“Peter come here,” Nat said, smiling sweetly at the boy. Peter glanced at Tony, who nodded. He walked over to Nat. “Lila, I’d like you to meet Peter. Peter, this is Lila, Clint’s daughter.”

“Hi,” Peter said. Nat got up and pointed to the seat. Peter sat down next to Lila. He looked at the picture she was drawing. There was a man, shooting a crossbow at a target and a girl standing next to him.

“That’s my dad,” Lila said, pointing to the picture. “He’s Hawkeye.” Peter smiled a little and nodded.

“My dad’s Iron Man.” Lila smiled back at him. “It’s like we’re in a club or something.”

“Kids of superheroes,” Lila said with a nod. She put the colored pencil in her hand down. “So, how old are you?”

“Thirteen,” Peter said. “I graduate middle school in a few months.” She nodded, her braids bobbing as she did.

“I’m eleven,” She said. “My brother Cooper is eight. And our little brother Nathaniel isn’t here yet. Do you have any siblings?” Peter shook his head. Had he ever thought about being a brother? He was so used to it just being him and his dad. Obviously, Pepper was there too, but that felt normal. She had always been apart of his life. She was family. But his family was small and mostly adults. He knew that his dad having other children wasn’t very likely. But he wondered, just maybe, if that ever could be possible.

“I bet being the oldest is fun,” Peter said. Lila smiled brightly.

“Yep!” She said. “I’m in charge around here.”

“No you’re not!” A boy, probably Cooper came into the kitchen. “Mom’s in charge.” Lila rolled her eyes at her brother’s comment.

“Yeah but I’m her second-in-command,” Lila said. She looked at Peter, who was watching the siblings curiously. “I am.”

“Enough arguing you two,” Laura said, walking over with two plates. “Breakfast time.” She put a plate in front of Peter and Lila. “Coop, sit and you’ll get food.” Cooper pouted but took a seat next to Peter. Laura placed another plate down in front of Cooper and then sat down next to Lila. Peter looked around, noticing that the rest of the kitchen was empty.

“Where’s,” He started, looking around the kitchen for his dad.

“He went outside,” Laura said. “Eat up guys.” Peter nodded and dug into his food. He listened to Lila and Cooper go back and forth in argument. Their mom seemed to be entertained by the conversation. Peter couldn’t help but find himself being sucked into the conversation as well, a smile gracing his face.

* * *

Lila, Cooper, and Peter sat in Cooper’s room later that evening. Peter had been running around the ground of the Barton farm all day with Lila and Cooper. It had been fun. Peter was used to spending most of his time with Ned. It was pretty enjoyable to get to spend time with other kids. And these two knew exactly what it was like to have a dad who was a superhero.

But then they had been shooed into Cooper’s room. Based on Laura’s rushing, clearly something had happened.

“They’re definitely talking about Avengers business down there,” Cooper said conspiratorial. “I bet they’re going to go off and save the day.” Cooper and Peter were building Legos and Lila was sitting on the bed drawing.

“Who cares?” Lila pointed out. “We’re clearly not supposed to now.” Cooper made a face and then looked at Peter.

“What does your dad do when something bad happens?” Cooper asked. “We live all the way out here and our dad said some very important people help keep us safe. Do you live somewhere secretive too?”

“No,” Lila said. “They destroyed his house two Christmas’ ago.” Peter flinched at the memory and Lila noticed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said. “I wasn’t there. But there’s always been someone around to take care of me when my dad went off to save the world I guess. Usually my aunt and uncle. They live in Queens.”

“Where’s that?” Cooper asked and Lila snorted in response. Peter smirked a little. It was interesting, being able to talk to Lila and Cooper about this. He was so used to no one his age understanding what was going on in his mind. But now, here were two people who knew exactly what he was going through. And it was more meaningful then he could ever really explain.

“Hey kiddos,” Laura walked in, a hand on her very pregnant belly. “Cooper it’s almost bedtime.” Cooper pouted but nodded. “And Peter, your dad wants to talk to you.”

“Here comes the worst part,” He whispered to Lila and Cooper. The Barton kids nodded, knowing what Peter meant. Peter got up and exited the room. He went down the stairs to see Nat, Bruce, and Steve going outside. His dad was talking quietly with Clint. Tony glanced at the stairs and saw Peter. Clint followed his gaze and then nodded. He walked over to Peter and ruffled his hair before heading up the stairs.

“Come here bambino,” Tony said. Peter crossed to his dad and hugged him.

“You’re leaving,” Peter said, his words slightly muffled because his face was pressed into his dad’s shirt. He knew this feeling all too well; his dad was about to disappear to save the world.

“Yeah,” Tony said quietly. “Gotta fix some mistakes I made.”

“Am I staying here?” Peter asked and Tony nodded. Peter sighed. He would have rather been in Queens or at least with Pepper. But Lila and Cooper were nice and they seemed to understand what he was going through.

He hugged his dad a little tighter. He’d never get over this sad feeling of having to say goodbye, even for a short period of time. It reminded him too much of his dad’s Afghanistan trip. It had only been three months, but to Peter that time had felt like a million years. He probably had never really dealt with those feelings. It was probably why, when his dad was around, he could be clingy. He just didn’t want to miss out on any time with his dad.

“You’ll be safe here,” Tony said. “And that’s my number one priority.” He kissed the top of Peter’s head. “So be good for Mrs. Barton and I’ll see you really soon, okay?” Peter nodded and slowly unwound himself from his dad.

“Can I at least watch the Quinjet leave?” He asked quietly. Tony sighed, but nodded. He walked Peter outside. He hugged Peter one last time before heading to the jet. Peter sat on the porch swing and stared at the jet. He heard the door open and he saw Clint head towards the jet. The door opened again and then he felt someone sit with him on the swing.

“They’ll be okay, right?” It was Lila who had sat down next to him. He could see Lila’s mom watching the Quinjet. It was clear she was trying to put on a brave face, probably for the two children sitting on the porch. Peter glanced at Lila. He knew people talked about how children looked like their parents. He knew everyone said he looked so much like his dad, but that it wasn’t a perfect match. May told him he had his mother’s nose and his skin was paler than his father’s. Looking at Lila, he saw pieces of Clint. Her eyes were identical to his, full of that similar sparkle that Clint had especially when he laughed or smiled.

He was older. It was his job to be mature. It was his job to reassure her that everything would be fine. Even if he didn’t believe that.

“Yeah.” He said, watching as the Quinjet took off. “They’ll be okay.”


	19. Anxious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was anxious. He was trying not to be. The three members of the Barton family were definitely eyeing him. Peter wasn’t sure where the anxiety came from. But then again, his dad had been almost dying and fighting bad guys since he was seven. Six years of that was probably going to stress anyone out, even a thirteen-year-old.

It was weird, seeing a body but hearing JARVIS’ voice. He knew it was dangerous to go through this again. But Helen had made a body but without a conscious being. His AI could be that conscious being. But this was not what he expected.

The Vision. That’s what Thor had called him. It sounded weird in Tony’s opinion. Vision would probably be better, but they’d deal with that later. He’d also have to explain to Peter why the AI in their home was now an Irish woman and not the voice that had been calling him ‘young sir’ since he was born. That would be a weird conversation.

He watched this new being from the Quinjet. They were heading towards Sokovia to stop Ultron, to fix his mess. He had never meant for it to go this wrong. He could sense that the team didn’t fully trust him, especially Steve. But Steve didn’t understand what was out there, what was coming for them. He hoped that this Vision could show the team that he had good intentions.

Then again, wasn’t everything he did paved with good intentions?

He sighed. He’d fix this. Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 

Peter was anxious. He was trying not to be. The three members of the Barton family were definitely eyeing him. Peter wasn’t sure where the anxiety came from. But then again, his dad had been almost dying and fighting bad guys since he was seven. Six years of that was probably going to stress anyone out, even a thirteen-year-old.

“Stop,” Lila whined. Peter’s leg had been bouncing up and down as they watched a movie. Lila bumped her leg with his. “It’s annoying.”

“Sorry,” Peter muttered. Laura watched him closely. Peter was awfully jumpy. It worried her, seeing how Peter was acting, knowing that Cooper and Lila, even the baby that wasn’t born yet, could end up like that. But then again, this was the closest the kids had ever gotten to any sort of trouble that Clint was involved in. Peter clamped a hand over his knee, trying to stop it from bouncing.

“Are you okay Peter?” Laura asked and Peter nodded, a not convincing smile on his face. Laura smiled back and nodded. Peter felt bad that his anxious behavior was impacting the others.

“May I go outside?” Peter asked. Laura gave him a look. “Just for some air.” Laura nodded and Peter quickly got up. He exited the house and walked a bit away from where the family was. He looked up at the sky and took a long breath.

He wanted to believe that everything was fine. He wanted to believe that his dad and the rest of the team would be fine. But something felt wrong; off even. He couldn’t place why, but he had been feeling that way since his dad had woken him up that morning a few days ago to tell him he had to go to Queens.

“Peter?” He spun around to see Lila, She was watching him carefully. Her braids were down, so her long brown hair was hanging just below her shoulders. It was wavy from having been in braids for all of yesterday. Her blue eyes stared at him, the blue shimmering more from the moonlight. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, running a hand through his hair. “Just needed some air.” He glanced up at the sky and sighed. “You don’t get stars like this in New York City.” Lila, sensing that Peter didn’t want to talk about what was actually wrong, decided to go with it.

“Really?” She asked, glancing up at the sky. “Why not?”

“My dad says it’s because of too much air pollution,” Peter said. “I mean between all the buildings and the lights, you can barely see the sky, let alone any stars.” He sighed. “It’s really beautiful out here.”

“I get why my dad would want to live out here and not in a city,” Lila said. “It’s peaceful and calm. But sometimes, I think a city would be nice.” Peter looked away from the sky.

“Maybe your family can come visit the Tower some time,” Peter said. “And we can show you New York.” Lila smiled. Peter was surprised how comfortable he felt around her. He thought back to that strange crush/friendship with Rebecca. He had always stumbled his words around her and felt so embarrassed. But Lila, there was this sense of calm around her. He felt normal around her and conversation was easy.

“Maybe,” Lila said. “But with my mom about to have a baby, I think it’ll be a while.”

“Someday,” Peter said with a shrug. Lila smiled and nodded. “It’s nice to have a friend who knows what all of this feels like.” He sighed. “We should go inside.” They started back towards the house. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” She said before going back inside. Peter stared out at the sky one more time and sighed. Everything was going to be okay. But for now, he had Lila and the rest of her family. And that would do.

For now.

* * *

The news was reporting the destruction in Sokovia as it was happening. Even after Laura put Cooper and Lila to bed, Peter couldn’t sleep. He waited until he was sure Laura was asleep and snuck down to the living room. He needed to know what was happening. He needed to know if everyone was okay.

It was a mess. Plain and simple.

There was some sort of being or robot wreaking havoc on Sokovia. The Avengers were on the scene and trying to protect civilians. There was very little coverage that was live, because Sokovia was so small. There were also reports that something was wrong with the city, like it was moving.

Peter never found out that night what really was happening.

“Peter?” He turned around, surprised to see Laura. “You shouldn’t be up.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” He said quietly. Laura walked around the couch and picked up the remote. She turned the TV off and sighed.

“Watching the news won’t bring him back faster,” Laura said gently. “I know far too well.” Peter sighed and nodded. He got up and Laura put a hand on her shoulder. “Back to bed.” They walked up the stairs. He knew she was trying to be nice and comfort him. It was in that moment that he missed Pepper. Pepper always seemed to know what to say. They reached the door to the guest room.

“Sorry Mrs. Barton,” Peter said staring down at his feet. Laura smiled gently.

“Just get some sleep,” She said. “We could all use it.” Peter nodded and went into the room, closing the door behind him. Peter walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked out the window and sighed.

“Please be okay dad,” Peter whispered. “Please save the day and please come home.” Peter then laid down and stared at the ceiling. He shouldn’t have been this upset about his dad’s mission. Maybe he had just gotten too used to his dad’s break from Iron Man. He felt his eyes tear up and he pulled the blanket over his face to hide the tears. He didn’t know if he’d fall asleep, but in his head he kept chanting the same phrase over and over again.

_ Please be okay dad _ . He thought.  _ Please be okay _ . Over and over, until he finally drifted off to sleep.


	20. Semi-Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was over. The battle was over. Ultron was gone. Sokovia had, sort of, been saved. The faster twin had sacrificed himself to save Clint. It was all over.
> 
> And Tony was done fighting.

It was over. The battle was over. Ultron was gone. Sokovia had, sort of, been saved. The faster twin had sacrificed himself to save Clint. It was all over.

And Tony was done fighting.

He couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t keep putting on the suit and hoping for the best. He couldn’t keep throwing himself into these dangerous situations, knowing Peter was scared for his safety. He had to stop. He’d still fund the team, hell he’d let them live and train in the Compound upstate. But as far as the Iron Man suit, he was done putting that on. He just had to tell the team.

But that could wait.

Clint had rushed home, needing more than anything to see his family. Tony wasn’t sure if it was the shock of him returning or just the stress from waiting for him to come back, but Laura went into labor upon seeing him. Clint had sprung into dad mode, gathering Lila and Cooper and rushing them and Laura into the car. Tony watched, an amused expression on his face.

“Lock up when you leave!” Clint hollered, before speeding off to the nearest hospital. Tony smirked and watched the car go. He then turned to face Peter.

“Ready to go home bambino?” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Peter said. Tony smiled and hugged him back.

“Thanks Peter,” Tony said. He kissed the top of his son’s head. “Now go get your stuff and we can go home.” Peter ran inside and Tony stared at the grounds. Clint’s home was beautiful. Peaceful too. He wondered, if now that he was giving his superhero life up, if he could have all of this. He sighed. Pepper would have to want it too. He hadn’t spoken to her in days. She probably knew what was going on and Happy probably filled in some blanks. But he felt guilty for not even texting her.

“Ready,” Peter said. Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around his son. “Let’s go home.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth kiddo,” Tony said, ruffling his hair. Peter smiled and the two headed towards the car. As Peter got in the car, Tony looked around the farm.

Maybe one day.

* * *

Some hours later, Peter and Tony exited the elevator in the Tower. Tony noticed a sad smile on Peter’s face when he walked in. He had explained what had happened to JARVIS and how his new AI FRIDAY, was running the building.

“But who’s going to call me young sir?” Peter had asked sadly. It had been hard for Tony to say goodbye to JARVIS, especially with a sentient being walking around with his voice. But he had to remind himself that it wasn’t the real Jarvis, just an AI he had made to help combat the loneliness years ago.

“Oh thank god,” Tony spotted Pepper standing by the couch with Happy. Relief flooded her expression. She crossed the room and threw her arms around Tony. “I was so worried.”

“I’m sorry Pep,” He muttered, still ashamed that he didn’t even tell his girlfriend what was going on. “I should have called.” Pepper sighed, her warm breath tickling his neck. She pulled away and he thought he saw a look of hurt on her face. But she masked it with a smile when Peter walked over.

“And you,” She said. “Where have you been?” Peter glanced at Tony, who nodded.

“Dad took me to Clint’s farm,” Peter said. “He’s got a wife and kids and everything. His son Cooper likes Legos and Lila, that’s his daughter, she’s really nice and good at drawing.” Pepper smiled and then glanced at Tony who shrugged.

“That sounds wonderful sweetie,” She gently fixed his hair, which made Peter smile.

“Go unpack kiddo,” Tony said and Peter nodded before leaving the room. Happy excused himself quickly after, as Tony sat down on the couch.

“So Clint has a family,” Pepper said, sitting down next to him.

“Yep,” Tony said. “Third kid was born a few hours ago.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m really sorry Pep. I should have called or texted, done something to let you know what was happening.” She nodded, not saying anything. There was an unreadable expression on her face. “I messed up bad this time. Almost destroyed everything. And I just...I can’t do it anymore. I can’t put on that suit and act like a hero when I’m not. I can’t put other people in danger when my heart’s just not in it anymore.” Pepper gently reached out and took his hand.

“Okay,” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay?” He asked, repeating back what she said. What did she mean by okay?

“I’m not going to argue if you don’t want to be Iron Man anymore,” She said gently. “I think we’ll all sleep better at night knowing your safe.” Tony smiled a little. “Focus on the company, focus on your son, focus on.”

“Us,” He cut her off. She smiled and he leaned over and kissed her. It was soft and tender, almost as if he wasn’t sure if she’d allow it in that moment. Her free hand took a gentle hold of the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. Tony sighed a little into the kiss, feeling some weight off his shoulders.

“I like the sound of that,” She said, as she pulled away. He smiled and went to kiss her again.

“Gross.” The two pulled apart, seeing Peter standing behind the couch. “Can’t you two wait?” Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Peter around the midsection, pulling the thirteen-year-old over the couch. Peter squealed in shock and went tumbling over the couch. Pepper ducked out of the way, Peter’s lanky limbs flailing wildly.

“Dad!” Peter whined. Tony chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. Peter was now in the middle of the couch between his dad and Pepper. “Why does the new AI sound weird?” Pepper gave him a look, almost questioning what Peter was saying.  

“JARVIS is gone,” Tony said. Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Long story, I’ll explain later.” Pepper nodded. “And FRIDAY was programmed to have an accent. I think Irish was what I was going for. I don’t know, it was late.”

“Why FRIDAY?” Peter asked. Tony chuckled.

“There’s this old movie,” Tony said. “That my mom, your grandma, used to love. It was called His Girl Friday.” Peter gave him a look. “I thought it was clever.”

“It’s different,” Peter said. “I’ll miss JARVIS.” Tony smiled sadly and nodded.

“Me too kid,” Tony said. Peter leaned his head against Tony’s side and sighed. “How about a movie?” Peter nodded and Tony glanced at Pepper. She smiled gently at him. “FRIDAY, movie playlist.”

“On it boss,” He noticed Peter wrinkle his nose at the new voice. Even Pepper looked a bit perturbed. He sighed internally. It would be an adjustment, but they would get used to it. Besides, Vision had helped them stop Ultron. The new team of Avengers would need him. Tony wrapped his arm across the back of the couch. He noticed Pepper put her hands in her lap, so he moved his hand to hold onto Peter’s shoulder. He sighed.

Maybe things weren’t okay right now, but he hoped they would be. He hoped that hanging it all up meant that things would calm those around him and make everything okay.

If not, he’d work overtime to fix all the mistakes he made. He owed them all that much.


	21. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you even know what day it is?”
> 
> “Tuesday?” Tony guessed. He’d been so busy that he didn’t really know what was up and what was down.
> 
> “Today is Peter’s graduation,” Pepper said. “He’s been looking forward to this for weeks! You promised you would take him and Ned to lunch before the graduation and drive them past Midtown.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Or did you forget?”

“Tony!” Tony shook awake, slightly startled. He let his eyes adjust to the light, confusion flooding through him. As his eyes began to adjust, he realized where he was. The workshop in the tower came into view. He had gone down to the workshop after Peter went to bed and must’ve fallen asleep there. He worked best at night. He wasn’t going to sleep much anyways. Pepper was standing by the door, a frustrated look on her face.

“Morning,” He said groggily. She huffed and shook her head. “Must’ve lost track of time.”

“It’s the third time this week,” Pepper said, disappointment in her voice. She walked a little further into the lab. “You can’t keep doing this Tony. It’s not healthy.”

“I’ve got work to do Pep,” In his mind, it was true. He had a million projects going on between all the relief funds he had going on because of what happened with Ultron. He also promised new weapons for Nat. The Quinjet needed repairs as well.

“That’s what employees are for,” Pepper pointed out. Tony shook his head. He didn’t trust anyone else to do this. He would’ve trusted Bruce but...well Bruce was gone. He missed his lab partner. The Hulk had taken off in a jet and they hadn’t heard or seen Bruce or the Hulk in months. He knew Fury was trying to track him down, but as the months went on everyone’s hope diminished. He was gone, plain and simple.

“I can handle it Pep,” Tony said.

“At the detriment of your own sleep,” Pepper said. Tony shrugged. He was used to not sleeping. This was nothing new. Pepper sighed, frustration clear on her face. “Do you even know what day it is?”

“Tuesday?” Tony guessed. He’d been so busy that he didn’t really know what was up and what was down.

“Today is Peter’s graduation,” Pepper said. “He’s been looking forward to this for weeks! You promised you would take him and Ned to lunch before the graduation and drive them past Midtown.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Or did you forget?”

“Pep,” He started but she shook her head.

“You can’t keep doing this Tony,” Pepper said. “I know what happened with Ultron was rough but you are working yourself into the ground. It’s not your job to fix all this.”

“But it is,” Tony said. “Ultron was my mistake. Everything that happened with that was my fault. I have to fix it. I have to make it right.” Pepper frowned. He needed her to understand why he needed to do this. He couldn’t sleep because every time he tried, he just saw Ultron’s destruction. Working in the lab might not help his health, but it would help him and that was what he needed.

“Beating yourself up won’t fix things,” Pepper said quietly. Tony just shook his head and Pepper sighed. “I have a meeting. I’ll meet you at Peter’s school at six.” She then turned and left. Tony sighed and put his head in his hands. The last few months, since Ultron, he felt like all he and Pepper did was argue. He just wanted her to understand why he needed to do these things. He wanted her to understand what was going on in his head. But they just argued. They did their best to not let Peter see it and so far, his son didn’t seem to notice the arguments.

He sighed and stood up. He’d talk to Pepper later, after the graduation. Maybe a break from all this work would make it better. They hadn’t gone on a vacation in a while. He resolved to do something about it after Peter’s graduation. But first, he had a promise to keep for his son.

* * *

Peter and Ned talked excitedly as they headed towards the school. Tony had taken them out to lunch and then for a drive around Midtown’s campus. Peter was over the moon that not only had he gotten into his dream high school, but that his best friend had gotten in as well.

“I can’t wait for chemistry lab!” Ned said. “Think of all the stuff we’re going to get to do!” Peter smiled and nodded. He glanced back at his dad, who was trailing behind them, Happy a step behind him. He noticed his dad was a little quiet.

Then again, his dad had been a bit off since everything with Ultron.

It wasn’t like New York, not exactly. He was in the lab a lot, constantly working. But it wasn’t like New York where he had been jittery and constantly leaving the room because of stress. It was like his dad was trying to find a fix for, well, everything. Not to mention, his dad went upstate a lot. He knew that was where the New Avengers Compound was. It was where the team trained, run by Captain America. His dad wasn’t on the team, but he certainly was always running off to help them. Not in the Iron Man suit. His dad hadn’t put that on since Ultron. But if they needed new tech or a problem fixed, Tony would drive off, leaving Peter in Queens with his aunt and uncle.

He wanted to be mad, but he couldn’t. His dad was the kind of person who fixed things, even if they weren’t broken. He just wished there was a day when his dad wouldn’t have to do that anymore. He knew Clint had retired. He texted Lila a lot and she said her dad was done being a hero. She also said he was teaching her how to shoot a bow and arrow, which Peter thought was cool.

Peter just wanted his dad to be okay and not have to worry about being a superhero anymore. That could be someone else’s job.

“Peter!” Peter spotted May and Ben. He waved to Ned and ran over to his aunt and uncle. May hugged him, a huge smile on her face. “I can’t believe you’re graduating middle school!”

“It’s nothing Aunt May,” Peter said.

“Nothing?” Ben questioned. “Listen here kiddo, we’re going to celebrate the fact that our very bright nephew is graduating middle school and going to the best high school in Queens.” Peter smiled and Ben ruffled his hair.

“I have to go line up,” Peter said. “But I’ll see you both later.” They nodded and he scurried off in the direction Ned had gone.

“Ben, May,” Tony said approaching. Ben nodded to him and May gave him a kind smile. “Thanks for coming.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” May said. “Where’s Pepper?” Tony shoved his hands in his pocket. Pepper hadn’t answered any of his calls or texts all day. He knew she wouldn’t miss Peter’s graduation, even if she was mad at him.

“There she is, with Rhodes,” Ben said and Tony turned around. Pepper was walking into the building with Rhodey, the two talking quietly to each other. “We’re going to get our seats.” Tony nodded and headed over to Pepper and Rhodey.

“Good to see you platypus,” Tony said with a smirk. “Thought your training schedule would keep you busy.” Rhodey rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Nothing would keep me from missing this,” Rhodey said. Tony nodded and glanced at Pepper. She attempted a smile before walking past him. Rhodey noticed it right away. “Everything okay with you two?”

“She’s upset with me,” Tony said quietly. “Doesn’t like how hard I’m working.” Rhodey nodded. Pepper had voiced some frustrations to him, but he was sure she was holding back. As much as they got along, Pepper always assumed that Rhodey’s first loyalty was with Tony.

“You are doing a lot for the team,” Rhodey pointed out. He glanced at Tony, noticing the bags under his eyes. “And you look like you haven’t slept much. You need a break.”

“I want to take her on a vacation,” Tony said. “Just the two of us. No work.” He sighed. “I don’t really know if she’ll go for it.” Rhodey patted Tony on the shoulder.

“Just talk to her,” Rhodey said. “Don’t keep it all in. Let’s go sit down.” Tony nodded and they headed into the auditorium. They found the row that May, Ben, and Pepper were sitting in. Tony felt a small piece of relief when he saw an empty seat next to Pepper. He sat down next to her.

“Hi,” He said quietly.

“I don’t want to fight,” Pepper said, not looking over at him. “Today is about Peter.”

“I would agree,” Tony said. God, she looked beautiful. Her red hair was down, the bangs gently hanging over her eyes. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well. “But afterwards, I was thinking we could talk about a possible vacation. Just the two of us.” That got Pepper’s attention. She looked over at him. Tony smiled gently.

“That would be nice,” She gently took his hand and he smiled. “Any ideas?”

“Plenty,” Tony said and she smiled back. “We’ll talk about it later.” She nodded and he gave her a hand a squeeze. “And thank you.” She nodded and the both glanced at the stage as the ceremony began.

It was a middle school graduation, so there wasn’t as much pomp and circumstance. The students didn’t even get robes. They just all wore nice clothing and sat on the stage. The principal spoke at length about the students and how proud he was. A few other teachers spoke as well. The program didn’t call for any student speakers, which seemed silly, but it was an eighth grade graduation. Then, they finally got to handing out the diplomas.

Peter’s former friend Rebecca was called first. Tony noticed Peter stare a different direction when Rebecca walked across the stage. He was never sure why their friendship ended, but it was clear it didn’t bother Peter. Other names were called, most that Tony didn’t notice. When Ned’s name was called, Tony clapped, noticing a grin on Peter’s face as well. He also spotted Ned’s family, cheering loudly for him.

“Peter Stark,” Tony clapped and let out a whistle when Peter’s name was called. Pepper smacked his arm, but there was a look of amusement on her face. Ben let out a loud holler for Peter and Tony chuckled. He could see Peter’s ears turning red, a tell-tale sign of his kids’ embarrassment.

“God he’s growing up,” Tony said. It was to himself but Pepper and Rhodey heard it. “He’s not my little boy anymore, is he?”

“Nah he always will be,” Rhodey said, with a slight smirk. “Besides, he’ll never outgrow you.” Tony chuckled and Pepper just shook her head, a small smile on her face. Tony noticed her eyes were teary. She wiped them away, trying not to ruin her makeup. She noticed Tony and Rhodey watching her.

“What?” She questioned. “I’m just very proud of the young man he’s becoming.” Tony smiled and squeezed her hand. It was one of the reasons why he loved her, that she loved his son and was proud of Peter.

Tony glanced back at the stage and made eye contact with Peter. He gave Peter a thumbs up and the thirteen-year-old smiled brightly. Tony’s heart was full of pride. His kid was starting high school soon. He was growing up and becoming such a smart and funny person. And Tony loved and adored his son more than anything.

* * *

Later that evening, Peter sat on the couch in the Tower. They had had a small party to celebrate his middle school graduation. Ned and his family had come, but they had left not too long ago. Ben and May were there as well, but May had a night shift at the hospital, so they had left as well (but not before May smothered his face in kisses and told him how proud she was of him). He had also received a call from Steve and Nat, who couldn’t make the graduation, but wanted to congratulate Peter (which he appreciated).

“Whatcha up to favorite nephew?” Rhodey asked, plopping down on the couch next to Peter. Peter had been texting on his phone before Rhodey had joined him. He finished the text and put his phone down.

“Texting Lila Barton,” Peter said. “She heard it was my graduation today.”

“You text Clint’s daughter a lot?” Rhodey asked, a small smirk on his face. Peter rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like that Uncle Rhodey,” Peter said. “Besides, she lives in a different state.”

“The heart wants what it wants,” Rhodey said. Peter shoved his arm and Rhodey chuckled. “I gotta get out of here. Got a meeting in DC in the morning. But I’m proud of you kiddo.” Peter smiled and hugged Rhodey. Rhodey hugged him back. “Tell your dad I’ll call him after my meeting tomorrow.” Peter nodded and then Rhodey left. He sat in silence, enjoying the first time in hours when people weren’t talking to him.

“Hey squirt,” Tony sat down next to Peter and wrapped his arm around him. Peter leaned his head against his dad’s shoulder. “Tired?”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “The party was fun, but I’m glad it’s over.” Tony chuckled and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“Me too,” Tony said. “Listen, Pepper and I were talking and I was thinking about taking her on a nice vacation, just the two of us. Would you be okay spending a week at May and Ben’s?”

“It’s just a vacation?” Peter asked. “No work?” Tony nodded and Peter smiled a little. “Yeah, I’d be fine with that. You both deserve it.” Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Who let you be such a good kid?” Tony asked. Peter smiled up at his dad.

“Guess I was raised right,” Peter said with a cheeky grin. Tony laughed loudly and then hugged him closely. He thought back to when he found out he was going to be a father. He had been so scared that he was going to screw it all up. But here was Peter, a wonderful kid who he loved more than anything. He had really gotten lucky with Peter.

But then again, raising his son was the best decision he ever made.


	22. A Trip to the Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter watched the scenery pass by, a smile on his face. The AC was on full blast and the music was up. Peter smiled as the car drove past green trees, the July sun beating down on the them.
> 
> His dad was taking him to the New Avengers Compound.

Peter watched the scenery pass by, a smile on his face. The AC was on full blast and the music was up. Peter smiled as the car drove past green trees, the July sun beating down on the them.

His dad was taking him to the New Avengers Compound.

The Compound had been in use for months. Steve and Nat had been training the new team. His dad was there a lot, supplying everyone with new technology or checking on Rhodey. But this was the first time Peter was getting to see it.

“Excited bambino?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head. “Good. Nat said she can’t wait to see you.” Peter smiled. He was about to say something when they pulled up to the Compound. Peter’s eyes went wide and his mouth opened in awe.

“Wow,” He said. “This is so cool!” It looked way cooler than the Tower. The grounds were impeccably green and the buildings were perfectly painted white. He could see the Avengers logo all over the place.

“Glad you like it,” Tony said as he parked his car out front. “I bet you’ll like the inside even better.” Peter smiled brightly and got out of the car. He looked around, his eyes full of wonder.

“What’s up short stuff?” He turned to see Sam jogging over to him, clear signs of him just having finished a run. “You grow since I last saw you?” Peter rolled his eyes and went back to staring up at the buildings.

“Pick on someone your own size Wilson,” Tony said, a smirk on his face. He stuck his hand out and Sam shook it. “Good to see you.”

“You too Stark,” Sam said with a smirk. He glanced at Peter, who even after being called short, was still staring at the buildings in wonder. “Yeah, that’s what I thought when I saw it too.” Sam ruffled his hair and then disappeared inside.

“Come on kiddo,” Tony said. “Let’s see who else is around.” Peter nodded and followed his dad inside. “FRIDAY, let go old Capsicle know that we’re here. The itsy bitsy spider too.” Peter chuckled at the nicknames, even though he knew neither party would appreciate it.

“So how many floors are there?” Peter asked.

“In the main building just three,” Tony said. “Bottom floor is the entrance and training rooms. Second floor is conference rooms, a main meeting room, and my workshop. Third floor is the kitchen, common area, and everyone’s rooms.” Peter nodded. “There are obviously other buildings but they hold equipment like the jets and some other vehicles. There’s also one building meant just for training purposes. Cap had me set up an obstacle course and everything.”

“It’s good for team morale,” They turned to see Steve approaching. “Got your message.” He smiled at Peter. “Good to see you Peter.”

“You too Cap!”  Steve nodded and turned to Tony.

“Got a second?” He asked. “I just need to run something by you.” Tony nodded and glanced at Peter.

“Kitchen’s on the third floor,” Tony said. “Why don’t you head up there and get a snack?” Peter nodded, sensing that Steve and his dad’s conversation was private. Tony pointed to the elevator and Peter walked towards it. As he stepped into the elevator, he saw Steve and his dad turn and start walking in the other direction. He sighed, hoping this wasn’t entirely a work trip for his dad.

* * *

When the elevator reaches the third floor, he expected it to be empty. But instead, as he stepped out and moved towards the kitchen, he spotted a woman with light red hair. It was lighter than Nat’s hair and the girl was shorter and younger than Nat. She spun around suddenly, a concerned look on her face.

“Who are you?” She asked, concern in her voice. She raised her hands and they began to glow red. Peter’s eyes went wide and his face went pale. Was she going to attack him? “Answer me!”

“Wanda, there is no need to harm the boy,” They both froze. Peter turned slowly, hearing an all-too familiar voice.

His dad had told him about Vision. About this sentient being that had absorbed their AI and how he sounded like JARVIS but wasn’t JARVIS. It was still weird, after months to hear that voice again. Especially coming from a scarlet faced robot wearing a sweater and khakis.

“Hello Peter,” Vision said. “It’s nice to finally meet you, in the flesh that is.” Peter nodded, still thrown off by hearing JARVIS’s voice come from someone else. Did this Vision have JARVIS’s internal memories. Did he remember calling Peter ‘young sir’ his whole life? Did he remember playing old videos of his dad to calm him to sleep?

“Vis, who is this?” The girl, Wanda he was pretty sure her name was, asked. Vision smiled politely at Peter and turned to her.

“Wanda Maximoff this is Peter Stark,” Realization dawned across her face and she slowly lowered her hands.

“Oh,” Wanda said. She looked a little embarrassed for startling him. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said. “I wouldn’t like it if someone was wandering around my house. But, uh, my dad sent me up here because Cap needed to talk to him.” Wanda nodded, a sheepish look on her face. “Why were your hands red?” Wanda smiled a little.

“It’s my powers,” Wanda said. “I can control things with it, I guess. I’m still learning.” Peter nodded. “Sorry for scaring you again.” And then she left the room, leaving Peter with Vision. Peter walked past him towards the refrigerator.

“This is strange for you, isn’t it?” Peter turned around to face him. “Hearing this voice?”

“Yeah,” Peter said, awkwardly looking down at his feet. “My dad told me but still, it’s weird. JARVIS is gone but his voice isn’t and now it’s walking around and talking to people.” Vision nodded.

“I understand how they might be disconcerting,” Vision said. Peter glanced up at him. When his dad had told him about Vision, who had absorbed JARVIS’s mainframe, there was only one question he had. But he had been too embarrassed to ask. “You can ask it.”

“Do you remember?” Peter asked. “All the stuff JARVIS did; do you remember it?”

“Yes,” Vision said. “It is strange to remember something that is not quite yours. Almost as if I have looked in on someone else’s life. I am not JARVIS, but I remember everything he did and recorded.”

“Oh,” Peter said.

“I won’t call you young sir,” Vision said. “I know that was what JARVIS called you and I wouldn’t want to take that away.” Peter nodded.

“Thanks.” Vision nodded. “It’ll stop being weird to me, eventually.” Vision chuckled and nodded.

“My face is scarlet and I am a sentient being based on your father’s AI with an infinity stone in my head. It will never stop being weird.” Peter smiled, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“Well when you put it like that,” Vision smiled. “Thanks for understanding.”

“If there is one thing I’m good at,” Vision said. “It is understanding.” He nodded to Peter and then left the room. Peter watched him leave before going back on his hunt for snacks. He knew bumping into Vision would be weird, but he was glad that Vision understand his slight discomfort and even was kind about it. It would be weird, but it would be less weird over time. Of that he was certain.

* * *

Tony and Peter sat in the car later that day. Peter had spent most of the day exploring the Compound. His dad had been busy meeting with Cap and Rhodey. He sensed that something was going on, but his dad wasn’t going to tell him what. So Peter explored. The Compound wasn’t too large, so he couldn’t get lost. But everything was so cool to Peter. He had spent at least ten minutes just staring into his dad’s workshop, looking at everything there. He had hoped he could explore inside, but without his dad he wasn’t allowed to.

At one point, he had found his way to the gym, where Nat and Wanda had been training. Wanda was polite to Peter, still feeling bad for startling him. But Nat actually pulled him out on to the floor, wanting to instruct him in some self-defense techniques. It was actually really fun, even though Peter ended up knocked down quite a bit. Nat promised to show him more the next time she saw him.

Eventually, the visit came to an end and they had to leave. There was a room for Peter at the Compound, but his dad wanted to head home. Peter wondered if Pepper was going to be there when they got back. He had noticed that Pepper was travelling a lot more for work lately, at least more than he remembered. He wanted to ask his dad why, but didn’t want to be nosy.

“So did you enjoy your day squirt?” Tony asked, glancing over at Peter.

“Yeah it was cool,” Peter said. “Nat showed me some self-defense moves. She said she’ll show me more next time she sees me.” Tony chuckled.

“I hope she didn’t hurt you, kiddo,” Tony said. “She’s ridiculously strong. I told you about how the first time I met her, she flipped Happy over, right?” Peter nodded, a smirk on his face.

“She didn’t,” Peter said. “And it was fun! I saw your workshop too. Can we work in their next time?” Tony bit back a sigh. He had wanted to take Peter into the workshop this time, but things had come up.

“Of course,” He said, though he wasn’t terribly sure. “Sorry we couldn’t do it this time.” Peter shrugged, trying not to show that he was a tiny bit disappointed that he didn’t get to go into the workshop.

“And I met Vision,” Peter said. Tony glanced at him, wondering what Peter thought of him. “It was weird at first. But he was nice about it.”

“It gets less weird over time,” Tony said. “I got used to it.” Peter nodded. The car grew quiet as Tony focused on the road. Peter glanced over at him. He looked tired, more tired than usual. Peter had no idea why. There was no threat, no bad guy, and his dad was mostly retired from being Iron Man. So why did he always look so tired.

“Dad?” Peter asked. Tony glanced over at him. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course bambino,” Tony said. “Why?” Peter shrugged. “Everything is fine, Peter. I promise.” Peter nodded. He didn’t know if he believed him, but he decided not to push the issue. He glanced out the window, his head leaning back against the seat. As he watched the trees pass by, his eyes slowly started to drift shut.

Things were okay. There was no reason that they weren’t okay.


	23. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Again?” Tony lifted his head slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. It was then that he realized he was in the lab. Which meant he had worked all night. Pepper was standing in front of him, a sad look on her face.

“Pep,” He began, but she shook her head. He could see the disappointment on her face. The vacation, the promises he made, they didn’t change anything. He was still working endlessly and she was still disappointed by it.

“I have meetings all day,” She said quietly. “It’s 6:30, Peter has to leave for school by 7:15.” And then she left the lab without another word. He could hear the sadness in her voice. This was different than all the times he used to work in the lab in the past. He was sure Pepper didn’t understand why he kept himself so busy. But every time he fell asleep, he thought of Sokovia. Of the damage he caused. No amount of work would make that okay. But it was clear that his work was hurting her. And he didn’t know how to make it right. He sighed. He’d talk to her later, finding a way to make it right.

“FRIDAY, tell Peter he needs to get up and get ready for school,” Tony said, standing up slowly, stretching.

“Done boss,” FRIDAY said. “He groaned in response but is out of bed.” Tony smiled a little before heading upstairs. He reached the kitchen and set the coffee machine to start brewing as it whirred, Tony set about making breakfast. He needed to come up with some sort of reason why Pepper wasn’t eating breakfast with them, since she always did unless she was away.

“Morning,” The fourteen-year-old grumbled as he sat down at the kitchen island.

“Morning,” Tony said, placing a plate of eggs in front of Peter. “Sleep well?” Peter shrugged.

“I had a lab report to do last night,” Peter said. “I think I finished around 12:30?” He yawned. Tony nodded. Peter seemed to be doing well at Midtown, but it was clear he had a lot of homework. Peter didn’t complain though.

“Well you can sleep in the car,” Tony said and Peter nodded, beginning to eat. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and covered his sigh with the mug.

“Where’s Pepper?” Peter asked, in between bites. There it was. He took a sip of coffee, trying to be very calm when he answered.

“Early meetings,” Tony said. “She’ll be home by dinner though.” Peter nodded and continued to eat. Tony didn’t actually know if that was true. He wouldn’t blame Pepper if she didn’t want to have dinner with him. He certainly had done enough to upset her. Peter finished eating and got up to clean his dish. Tony watched his son carefully. He didn’t know when, but Peter had grown more. Maybe he had been too busy to notice. But his son was close in height with him now. He still had a few inches on Peter, but it was still strange to see his baby looking like a teenager.

“Ready when you are dad,” Peter said, shouldering his backpack. Tony smiled and nodded, placing his mug in the sink. They headed to the elevator, riding it down to the private garage. Peter yawned, leaning his head against his dad’s shoulder. Tony chuckled and kissed the top of his son’s head. When they reached the garage, he poked Peter’s side, to which the teen whined. They walked over to a black Audi. As soon as Peter was in the car, his eyes were shut again.

The ride to Midtown was quiet. Peter slept the whole way there, his mouth slightly open. Tony couldn’t help but smile when he glanced over at his son. But there was a small piece of guilt buried deep down, over what was happening with Pepper. He didn’t want to screw anything up with her. He loved her more than anything. He was just having a hard time showing it lately.

“Wake up squirt,” Tony said, when he pulled up to Midtown. Peter groaned a little and rubbed his eyes. “Time for school.” Peter yawned before waking up fully. “Happy will pick you up later.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “See you later dad.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and then Peter got out of the car. He walked up the stairs, a small sigh escaping his lips as he entered the school. Tony watched him until his son disappeared inside. He then started to drive, his mind racing with thoughts about Peter and Pepper.

* * *

Peter stood at his locker, switching out books from his bag. He was still a bit tired, but he was slowly waking up. As he turned to close his locker, he spotted Liz Allen. She was talking to Betty Brant, a small smile on her face. She noticed Peter and gave him a slight wave before walking off with Betty. Peter sighed, a small smile forming on his lips.

“It’s not even 8:30 and you’re already drooling over Liz,” He spun around, some relief when he realized it was Ned. Peter rolled his eyes, but he was sure his ears had turned red. He had been crushing on Liz since the moment he saw her.

_ “Welcome to the Academic Decathlon team,” Mr. Harrington said, a wide smile on his face. “Over the next few weeks, we will be assessing your abilities regarding the team. The team can hold six people for competitions but there is always room for alternates.” Peter sat next to Ned, listening intently. “But now I will turn it over to our captain, Liz Allen.” A tall, skinny, girl stood. Peter’s eyes went wide. She was gorgeous. Her caramel skin and dark hair seemed to shine as she stood up. _

_ “Welcome,” She said smiling. She looked over at everyone, but when her eyes passed Peter, he felt butterflies in his stomach. “We’re very excited to have everyone. As Mr. Harrington said, we’ll be determining a new team line-up soon. We’re hoping to find the best team in order to go to Nationals this year. We were this close last year. So good luck everyone!” _

_ “She’s gorgeous,” Peter muttered and Ned glanced at him, amused. _

_ “Ask her out then dude,” Peter elbowed Ned in the side. He could never ask her out. She was so gorgeous and he was, well he was just Peter. She seemed to be talking to everyone as they went over material Mr. Harrington had given them. She stopped in front of Ned and Peter. _

_ “H-hi.” Peter said. She smiled at him. _

_ “Welcome to the team,” Her smile was infectious and Peter couldn’t help but smile back. _

_ “T-thanks,” Peter stuttered out. “I hope we can make the team and not alternates.” _

_ “I’m sure you will.” And then she walked away and Peter smiled, a dopey smile on his face. _

“Shut up dude,” Peter said and Ned smirked. They exchanged their usual handshake. “I hear we’re building something cool in Robotics club today.” Ned nodded as they started to walk towards class.

“Yeah,” Ned said. “Though I was hoping we could finish the robot from last time.” Peter went to say something when someone roughly bumped into his shoulder.

“Watch it Penis.” He bit back a groan. If there was one thing he hated about Midtown, it was that Flash went there. He was hoping that after middle school, he’d never have to see the bully again. But luck was not on his side. Flash pushed past him a sneer on his face.

“God he’s the worst,” Peter said to Ned and Ned nodded. He sighed and headed into class, hoping for a good day.

* * *

The day went fine for the most part. Flash called him Penis a few times, but he got a question wrong in math that Peter got right. Peter hadn’t eaten much a lunch, because Liz was nearby and he just sort of got caught up watching her. Ned teased him the whole time, but Peter was too oblivious to notice.

“One more important thing,” It was the end of the day and Peter was in Mr. Harrington’s science class. He and Ned had been playing tic-tac-toe in his notebook because they had finished their work. They both looked up. “We will be going on a field trip next week.” He began passing the forms out.

“Nice,” Ned said, a small smile on his face and Peter nodded.

“Our field trip will be to Oscorp,” A hand went up faster than Peter had ever seen. He glanced over at the person with their hand up. Her name was Michelle. She didn’t talk to too many people. Peter only knew her because she was on the Academic Decathlon team. She didn’t speak up much at practice, so Peter wasn’t sure why she was on the team. He assumed she must’ve been pretty bright to be on the team.

“Is this field trip a requirement?” She asked, a look of displeasure on her face. “Because Oscorp experiments on animals and I think that is morally and ethically wrong.” Mr. Harrington made a face, not sure how to respond.

“Freak,” Flash whispered under his breath.

“No one asked for your opinion Eugene,” Michelle countered. There were a few snickers upon hearing Flash’s real name and Flash glared at the other girl.

“It is not,” Mr. Harrington said. “But it will be an educational experience.” Michelle frowned and rolled her eyes. “Please get these back as soon as possible.” The bell rang and everyone began to leave.

“How cool is this?” Ned asked as they walked out of the classroom. “A field trip to Oscorp? Think of all the cool stuff we could see!” Peter shrugged. He couldn’t imagine there was much more at Oscorp that he hadn’t seen at the Tower. Besides, Oscorp made less than Stark Industries did.

“Yeah I guess,” Peter said. He would still go because it was a field trip, which meant not having to sit in class. They headed outside and Peter spotted the black Audi waiting for him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” They exchanged their handshake before Peter headed towards the car.

“Hey Uncle Happy,” Peter said, getting into the front seat.

“Hey kid,” Happy said, staring to drive. “School good?” Peter nodded. “Good, your dad said to make sure you get started on your homework right away so you’re not up all hours of the night.” Peter rolled his eyes but smirked. Since he had to do homework when he got home, he decided to shut his eyes for now. It only took a few minutes before he was out, snoring lightly, his head pressed against the headrest. Happy smirked before focusing on the road ahead.

* * *

“I can’t do this anymore.” Tony looked up from his work to see Pepper standing in the doorway of the lab. Her eyes were red and there was a rolling luggage case behind her.

“Pep, what,” He was confused. She sighed and walked towards him.

“Things haven’t been okay since Ultron,” She said quietly. “You work all the time. You barely leave this lab and when you do, we don’t talk. I’m tired of this Tony. I can’t just stand by and watch you work yourself to death.”

“Pep, please.” He could feel where this was going. Had he really driven her to this? “Let’s just talk about this. We can figure something out.”

“I think you need to be the one figuring things out,” She said quietly. “I’ve made up my mind.” He felt his heart being crushed. He had done this. He hadn’t let her feel loved enough. He had made her want to leave.

“Pep, honey,” Tony said, urgency in his voice. “I need you. We need you.” Pepper frowned, a few tears falling down her face. Tony got up and closed the distance between the two. “Please don’t leave.”

“I think we just need a break,” She said quietly. “Until you figure things out.” Tony fought back the tears that were threatening to bubble out of his eyes. He wanted to convince her to stay, that he would love her endlessly and never make her feel unwanted again. But clearly couldn’t keep that promise.

“Okay,” He said, sadness in his voice. The tears fell freely down her face, seeing that he was giving her what she wanted.

“I love you and I love Peter,” She said. “But I think we both need some time.” Tony nodded. She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. His hands went to her waist, not wanting to let go. Finally, she pulled away and Tony felt his heart break in two.

“I love you,” He whispered and she nodded. She then turned and left. As soon as she was gone, Tony felt the damn break. He sat down on the couch in the lab and let go of everything he had been holding in the last few months.

He had chased away one of the best things in his life. And now, he was going to have to tell Peter. Peter who adored Pepper more than anything. That broke him even more and he stayed in the lab until his tears finally subsided.

* * *

Peter sat at the kitchen island doing homework. The apartment had been quiet since he got home. At first, he was fine with it because he had a lot of homework. But it was after six now and it was still quiet.

“FRIDAY?” He called. “Where’s my dad?”

“He is in the workshop,” FRIDAY said. “Would you like me to alert him?”

“No,” Peter said, wondering what his dad was up to that kept him in there all day. “Where’s Pepper?”

“Miss Potts is not in the building,” FRIDAY said. Peter frowned. Where else could Pepper be? He heard the elevator ding and then his dad was entering the room. His shoulders were slumped forward and his head was down.

“Hey dad,” Peter said, not noticing something was wrong yet. “I have a field trip next week. Can you sign the form?” His dad walked over to the counter, not saying much. “Dad? What’s wrong?” Tony sat down next to Peter and it was then that he could see he looked exhausted and upset.

“I need to tell you something bambino.” Peter didn’t like how soft and gentle his dad’s voice was. He only spoke that way if Peter was upset or if he was breaking bad news.

“You’re scaring me dad,” Peter said quietly. Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Dad, what is it?”

“Pepper and I,” He paused and Peter felt his stomach drop. “We’re, uh, we’re taking a break.”

“A break?” Peter asked, his voice wavering. What did that even mean? Were they broken up? Was Pepper gone? Peter’s lip quivered. “She…she left?” Tony nodded sadly. “But, she didn’t even say goodbye.” His eyes filled with tears. Pepper had been in his life since he was born. How could she just leave them? Tony pulled him close and Peter buried his head in his dad’s shoulder.

Peter hadn’t known his mother. He had no memories of her, just what May and Ben had told him. And then she had died when he was four. But Pepper, she had done all of the things a mother was supposed to do. She had been the one to take care of him when his dad was kidnapped. And now, now she was just gone.

“I’m sorry bambino,” Tony whispered into Peter’s hair. “I messed up really bad and I’m sorry.” Peter looked up at his dad, tears in his eyes. Seeing Peter upset about the whole situation made Tony realize how badly he had messed up. He should’ve done better; he should’ve been around more instead of working. But it was too late now.

“Just us now, huh?” Peter asked sadly. Tony kissed the top of his head and sighed.

“Yeah bambino,” Tony said. “Just us.” And then he hugged Peter again, letting both of them cry until they didn’t need to anymore.

He didn’t know how to make this right, but he would figure it out. For both him and his son.


	24. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Morning squirt.” Tony came into the kitchen. Peter wondered if he had slept last night or just stayed in the lab. His dad was definitely not handling the break-up well.
> 
> “Morning dad,” Peter said, through a mouthful of cereal.
> 
> “Field trip’s today right?” Peter nodded. “Try to enjoy yourself, even though Oscorp stinks.” Peter smirked a little

A week after Pepper left, Peter sat at the kitchen island eating breakfast. He was still sad that she was gone and that she hadn’t said goodbye. But he knew his dad was also upset, so he didn’t mention it too often. He tried to save the moments when he felt sad when his dad wasn’t around. He had cried himself to sleep a couple of nights after she left just realizing how much it hurt. He had thought he meant more to her. He supposed he was wrong.

“Morning squirt.” Tony came into the kitchen. Peter wondered if he had slept last night or just stayed in the lab. His dad was definitely not handling it well.

“Morning dad,” Peter said, through a mouthful of cereal.

“Field trip’s today right?” Peter nodded. “Try to enjoy yourself, even though Oscorp stinks.” Peter smirked a little. “Finish up and we’ll go.”

“You’re driving me?” Tony nodded. “Cool.” He finished breakfast quickly. It was the first time since Pepper left that his dad was driving him to school. He wasn’t sure if his dad had actually left the Tower since she left. But he had to at some point. Peter finished his breakfast and washed the bowl. Tony stopped him and hugged him, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Love you, bambino.”

“Love you too dad,” Peter said, hugging him back. If there was one thing his dad had done in the last week, it was constantly reminded Peter how much he loved him. Peter never doubted that, but knew it was how his dad was coping. They headed towards the elevator and down to the garage, Tony keeping a protective arm around his son the whole way there.

* * *

The field trip had been pretty uneventful. Michelle had come, which seemed to be stressing out Mr. Harrington. She hadn’t said anything, but she was writing a lot down in her notebook. Mr. Harrington looked at her nervously, hoping she didn’t cause a riot or let the animals loose. Peter was bored the whole time. Plus, Flash kept bumping into him and calling him Penis Parker.

“When is he going to come up with a new insult?” Peter said, rolling his eyes after Flash said it for the sixteenth time.

“He’s not that smart,” Ned pointed out and the two best friends snickered to each other. The tour guide was lecturing them about some boring thing that Oscorp was working on. Peter fought back a yawn and looked around. He spotted a room off to the side. Without thinking, he walked towards it. He noticed the restricted sign and smirked before slipping in. He needed some excitement on this trip. Besides, what could Oscorp possibly be working on.

“Gross,” The room was filled with cages of small spiders. He wasn’t a big fan of spiders; in fact he kind of hated them. They were gross and a little scary. “Maybe they do experiment on animals, even if they are dumb arachnids.” He didn’t notice that he had bumped one of the cages, didn’t notice the spider crawling out of the cage and onto his arm. Until…

“Ow!” He slapped his hand onto his neck, squishing a spider. He flicked it off his hand, the now dead spider ending up on the floor. He touched his neck, feeling a small, penny-sized mound on his neck. “Stupid spider.” He rubbed the bite, it giving off a dull pain. He could see his group moving, so he ran out of the room, thinking nothing of the bite or the now dead spider.

He shouldn’t have gone in the room.

* * *

“Dude are you okay?” They were on the bus back from the field trip. Peter had started feeling crappy just as the trip was coming to an end. He was leaning against the window, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“’M fine,” Peter mumbled. That was far from the case. He felt both hot and cold at the same time and everything hurt. He winced where he heard multiple car horns, all of them blaring into his ears at once.

“You look like crap,” Ned said, concern on his face.

“Thanks Ned,” Peter said, his voice a little hoarse. He was glad that he’d get to go home by the time the bus got back to school. He closed his eyes, pulling his sweater over his hands. It was only October, but it felt much colder than it actually was. He drifted off, until someone shook him.

“We’re back at school,” Ned said as Peter slowly opened his eyes. He stood up, suddenly feeling dizzy. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Peter lied. He walked slowly off the bus, knowing Ned was watching him carefully. As soon as they were off the bus, Peter slowly turned towards Ned. “See you tomorrow.”

“If you’re sick you should stay home,” Ned said, before turning to leave. Peter sighed and made his way towards where Happy was always parked.

“Hey kid,” Happy said as Peter got into the car. Happy glanced back at him, concern all over his face. “Kid, you okay?”

“I’m fine Uncle Happy,” Peter said quietly. “Just tired. Long day.” Happy clearly didn’t believe him, but started driving. Peter leaned against the window, trying to fall asleep. He started to shiver, so he pulled his sweater tighter around him. There was a noise out the window that sounded like a jackhammer tearing up the street. He grimaced, the noise bothering him, but tried to block it. Finally, he was able to drift off.

“Bambino,” Peter woke with a start. He looked around, confused. He realized they were already back in the Tower and his dad was crouched down by the passenger side door. “Happy told me you were sick.” Peter went to speak, but he began to shake violently, rush of cold going through him. A look of concern crossed his face. “Okay, let’s get you upstairs and in bed.” Tony stood up and helped Peter out of the car. Peter felt his legs give out and Tony caught him. He whined, feeling like his whole body was aching.

“I got you bambino,” Tony said. He scooped Peter up, thankful that his son was so light. “Elevator, Hap.” He carried Peter to the elevator as Happy held the doors open and took Peter’s backpack. Peter’s head rested on Tony’s shoulder, small whimpers of pain coming from the teenager. Tony could feel that Peter was radiating heat. What the hell had happened? Finally, they reached the penthouse apartment. Tony carried Peter to his room and gently placed him down on the bed.

“Everything hurts,” Peter whined. He felt like the lights were too bright. He could hear honks from down on the street and they felt like shrieks in his ears. “Make it stop.”

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked, crouching down next to his son.

“Peter has a temperature of 104,” FRIDAY said. “You need to bring his temperature or his body will go into shock.”

“Shit.” Tony lifted Peter up carefully and Peter let out a cry of pain. “I’m sorry bambino. But I’m going to need you to get undressed and get into the tub.”

“Don’t wanna,” Peter whined. The pain in his head felt like he was being repeatedly hit. He could barely open his eyes, feeling like the lights were too bright.

“Bambino you have to,” Tony said.  _ I can’t lose you too _ . That was the panic talking. He needed to stay calm. He ran into Peter’s bathroom and turned the water on, making sure the water was lukewarm. He came back into Peter’s room. He set about helping his son rid himself of the, now sweaty clothes. Peter’s whines nearly broke his heart. He had no idea what was wrong. But he could figure that out later. He helped Peter to the bathroom and into the tub.

“C-cold,” Peter shivered. But he didn’t want to move. He laid there, unable to open his eyes, willing to sleep. And somehow, he did.

* * *

Tony had never seen his son that sick. Hearing how high his temperature, Tony almost lost it then and there. But he had to remain calm. It was clear whatever was wrong, was really upsetting Peter. Every whine or cry broke his heart. But Peter had drifted off when he was lying in the tub. Tony kept him in the tub long enough to bring the temperature down a little. FRIDAY told him Peter couldn’t be in the water too long or that would shock his body as well.

Tony had carefully lifted Peter out of the tub and dried the passed out teen and dressed him. He laid him back in bed and went off to grab some supplies. His heart was beating hard, harder than ever.

“Boss, you seem to be displaying signs of distress.”

“Gee thanks Fri,” Tony said. Of course he was distressed, his kid looked like death and was clearly in pain. He grabbed a few hand towels and a bowl of water. Then he went back to Peter’s room. Peter was still asleep, but moving about in his sleep. Tony breathed almost a sigh of relief. He placed a cold, wet towel on Peter’s head, which seemed to calm the fitful sleep down. Tony then laid down next to him.

“I’m here bambino,” He whispered, running his hand through his son’s sweaty hair. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” He considered calling Pepper. But that would be wrong of him. She had needed time away from him. And he knew how to take care of his son. That was about the only thing he knew these days.

Peter’s fever broke sometime around 2 AM. Tony knew because he had FRIDAY check it every hour. Peter had woken up a few times, each time crying that the lights were too bright or the noise was too loud. Tony had been confused, but had demanded all the lights off and had found noise-cancelling headphones for Peter.

At 6:30 AM, Tony called Midtown and told them that Peter was going to be out sick. Even after the fever broke, clearly Peter was exhausted. His skin was still pale and sickly looking. And he deserved sleep. So did Tony. So he settled down next to his son, who finally seemed to be sleeping peacefully. And for the first time in almost sixteen hours, Tony was able to relax.


	25. Recovering and Discovering Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His head started to hurt again. It was like he could hear everything from the street below, even though they were eighty floors up. He reached for the soundproof headphones, but then decided against it. He went to put the headphones down.
> 
> But he couldn’t let go.

When Peter finally woke up, he wondered if how he felt was similar to a hangover. There was a dull pain in his head. His body felt sore, even though he didn’t do anything remotely active. The light was bright in the room, causing him to groan. The light in the room dimmed and the curtains closed. Peter felt his ears, when he didn’t hear a single noise, and realized there were headphones on his ears. He slowly removed them.

“Hey bambino,” Now that the light was mostly gone, Peter glanced to his side. His dad was sitting next to him, looking exhausted. “Feeling better?”

“What time is it?” Peter asked, rubbing his eyes and putting the headphones down.

“9:30,” Tony said. “You’ve been in and out of it since you got home yesterday.” Peter nodded, though the feeling bothered his head. “I called the school too, so they know. They’ll give your homework to Ned.” Peter hummed in response.

“I still don’t feel great,” Peter said.

“Well you’re definitely dehydrated and probably hungry,” Tony said. “Also, you had a fever of 104 degrees. Scared me half to death.”

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled. Tony shook his head and kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“This is 100 percent not your fault,” Tony said. He stood up slowly. “I’m going to get you about six bottles of water and some saltines. Stay put.” He left the room and Peter sighed, leaning back against his pillows. How had he gotten so sick, so fast? He touched his neck, suddenly feeling the bite. That stupid spider. Had that spider from Oscorp done something to him?

His head started to hurt again. It was like he could hear everything from the street below, even though they were eighty floors up. He reached for the soundproof headphones, but then decided against it. He went to put the headphones down.

But he couldn’t let go.

“What the,” He mumbled. His hand was literally stuck to the headphones. He tried to pull his hand away, but the headphones just moved with him. “Get off.” He shook his hand wildly, the headphones still not releasing from his hand. He could hear footsteps and knew his dad was coming. He took a long, deep breath and shook his hand one last time. Finally, the headphones dropped off his hand into his lap, just as the door opened.

“Water and crackers,” Tony said, re-entering the room. He noticed the headphones on the bed. “Everything alright?”

“Uh yeah,” Peter said, hoping the panicked look was off his face. “I was just thinking about getting some more rest.”

“Water and crackers first,” Tony said. He handed Peter a water bottle and Peter began to drank. He went to stop but Tony moved his hand, indicating Peter keep drinking. So Peter did, until the bottle was empty. He handed the empty bottle back to his dad, who smiled a little. Tony handed him the crackers. “Eat as many as you can, at least I’d say six.” Peter nodded, taking the sleeve of crackers and slowly began to eat. As soon as he started to eat, he realized how hungry he was.

Tony watched in shock as Peter finished off the entire sleeve of crackers and drank another bottle of water with it.

“I guess you were hungry,” Tony said, a little surprised.

“I skipped lunch yesterday,” Peter said. It wasn’t a lie. He had started feeling crappy at lunch at Oscorp and had napped instead of eating. Tony sighed and felt Peter’s forehead.

“Temperature Fri?”

“98.7 boss,” Tony breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I think we’re through the worst of it,” Tony said.

“Sorry I scared you, dad,” Peter said. “I guess I need to take better care of myself.” Tony sighed and kissed Peter’s forehead.

“No that’s my job,” Tony said. Clearly, he hadn’t been paying close enough attention to his son. He had been wallowing in his own self-pity. He needed to focus on what was important. He couldn’t lose Peter too. “So you rest. I’m going to go shower and do some work in my room. Have FRIDAY call me if you need me.” Peter nodded and Tony ruffled his hair.

“Dad,” Peter whined. Tony chuckled before leaving the room. Peter laid down on the bed. He wanted to rest but all he could think about was how the headphones had literally stuck to his hands. How? He reached up and touched the spider bite, which seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. He decided to table that, as his eyes were starting to grow heavy with sleep. His eyes drifted shut, falling into strange dreams of objects sticking to his hands and spiders biting him.

* * *

Peter woke up some hours later, his head and body no longer hurting. He stretched slowly and yawned, appreciating the lack of light in his room.

“FRIDAY, where’s my dad?” Peter asked.

“Boss is in the living room,” FRIDAY said. “Would you like me to alert him?”

“No thanks,” Peter said. “I’ll go talk to him in a second.” He stood slowly and stretched. Lying in bed for almost twenty-four hours left him feeling a bit strange. He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself. After, he stared in the mirror. Even after that much rest, he still looked tired. But having a high fever would probably do that. He walked away from the mirror and leaned his head against the cool tile wall. He gently placed his hands against the wall. He felt his stomach growl and decided to go get so food.

But he couldn’t remove his hands from the wall.

“Not again,” He whined to himself. He tried to move his hands, finding them absolutely stuck to the wall. He struggled and struggled and couldn’t move them.

“Relax,” He muttered to himself. He took a breath and tried to move his hands. But all they did was move upwards. Instead of panicking, he stared at his lifted hands, intrigued. He took another breath and they moved up higher. He kept moving them, until he was standing on his tiptoes.

So then he placed his feet on the wall. And they stuck too.

“This is freaky,” He said to himself. “And cool.” He kept climbing, one hand, followed by a foot. He kept going until he reached the ceiling. He laughed loudly. He was literally climbing on the ceiling.

“Peter,” FRIDAY’s voice startled him and he toppled to the ground. He groaned in pain, but was slightly surprised that he wasn’t actually hurt. “Your father knows you are awake and is requesting your presence in the kitchen.”

“Tell him I’m coming,” Peter said standing up slowly. He left the bathroom and then his room, heading down the hall. When he reached the common room, he spotted his dad standing by the kitchen island.

“Looks like someone is up,” Tony said, a smile on his face. “And you’ve got some color back.” Peter absent-mindedly touched his face. Climbing on the ceiling must’ve done something because he had looked pale just minutes prior.

“Guess that extra nap helped,” Peter said, sitting down at the counter. Tony placed a bowl of soup, clear broth only, crackers, and water in front of Peter. Peter began to eat as Tony watched him. He was trying to rack his brain as to what happened. Had he really been that oblivious to his own son’s health? Or had this just been something sudden? He wasn’t a master of anatomy and human illness. If Bruce was here, he knew he could’ve gotten to the bottom of this. But Bruce was gone and Helen had decided to move to Tokyo, distancing herself from the Avengers. On top of that, Tony didn’t want Peter to feel like a lab rat trying to figure out what was wrong.

“I think maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow as well,” Tony said. “Just to be sure you’re okay.” Peter shrugged. “I’ll be here to, so we can just hang out and watch movies.” Peter smiled, through a mouthful of crackers. “Gross bambino.” Peter swallowed his food and chuckled. Tony ruffled Peter’s hair. “Finish your food and them join me on the couch.” Peter nodded and kept eating. Tony walked over to the couch and sat down.

Peter sat at the counter, finishing up his soup. He glanced over at his dad, noticing that Tony was reading something on his tablet. Noting that his dad was distracted, Peter wrapped his hand around the plastic water bottle. He smiled when it stuck to his hand. He lifted his hand up and unclenched his fingers, the water bottle still hanging off his palm. He had no idea why this was happening, but it was the coolest thing he had ever seen.

“Bambino.” The water bottle dropped from his hand and onto the counter. Peter spun around. “Joining me?” Peter nodded and Tony chuckled. Peter left the water bottle on the counter and went over to the couch. He sat down next to his dad, who wrapped an arm around him. Peter leaned his head against his dad’s shoulder. He glanced at his dad, who was watching the TV. He glanced down at his hands, still completely enthralled by what he was able to do. He needed to run some tests, to figure out the extent of it all.

But one thing was for certain; he was no longer just ordinary Peter Stark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Part four will be out soon! Thank you for all your kind words and kudos. I really appreciate all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
